Legendary Sword
by Alba IkranAgung
Summary: Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. tak peduli meski kau ayahku, kau tetaplah iblis yang suatu saat nanti kehilangan kepala karena PEDANG KU/ Warning: typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, dll. Chap 1 - 6 masih jelek. chap 7 keatas sudah lumayan nyaman
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Warning : typo,mainstream,ooc,newbie,dll

Summary: Naruto si anak yang dibenci ayahnya dan berusaha mencari pembalasan

Prolog Di kerajaan besar yang dipimpin oleh Raja keturunan Namikaze . Kerajan Uzushio malam itu tampak tegang .Jeritan ratu yg menggema panjang menandakan sang putra Namikaze terlahir.

"Bagaimana, Orochimaru iblis itu terlahir" tampak Minato tak senang akan kelahiran anaknya Orochimaru sang penasehat Raja menyeringai tipis melihat Minato resah akan bayi yang dilahirkan Kushina.

"Kushina-sama , maafkan kami" .resah pembantu persalinan yang takut menyampaikan berita.  
"Ada apa ?" Tanya Kushina yang tampak mengatur nafas sehabis persalinan ." Bayi yang anda lahirkan" .katanya menggantung. "Cepat katakan!" Sela Kushina cepat.  
"Putra anda tingginya hanya 20cm dan beratnya hanya 1kg". Ujar pelayan takut-takut jika ratunya akan marah.

Kushina terbelalak ."putra pertamaku tidak normal ?" Tanyanya ."i-iya Kushina-sama". Jawab pelayannya.

Perlahan senyum terukir pada bibir tipisnya. "Baringkan putraku disebelahku" .  
Si pelayan membaringkan tubuh sangat mungil itu disamping ibunya.  
"Terima kasih". Gumam Kushina pelan , lalu mengulas senyum lebar

*Minato's room*  
"Orochimaru". Panggil minato pada penasehatnya. "Saya Minato-sama".  
"Aku ingin kau membunuh bayi iblis itu setelah kushina tertidur". Perintah tegas Minato kepada Orochimaru.

"Tapi...". Ucapannya langsung dipotong Minato. "Laksanakan saja". "Baiklah tuan". Menunduk dengan seringaian lebar menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

*PAGI HARI*  
"Kyaaaaa... dimana putraku". Teriak Kushina kala tidak mendapati bayi merahnya disamping tubuhnyaa.  
Kushina pun berdiri dan berlari menuju ruangan Minato .  
"MINATO. apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku Minato ?". Teriaknya sengit kala berpapasan dengan Minato. "Aku memerintahkan Orochimaru untuk membunuhnya". Jawab Minato enteng tanpa beban.  
"Apa?". Kushina tampak syok mendengar putra pertamanya dibunuh suaminya sendiri ""Bruuk.."" Kushina pingsan.

"Orochimaru-dono". Sapa seorang laki-laki yang memiliki mata beriak."ahh... dia pasti putra raja Minato bukan?". Tambahnya.  
"Ya.. dia adalah putra Namikaze .dan dia akan menjadi pejuang terhebat sepanjang masa". Ucap Orochimaru ."dan aku telah mencuri pedang pusaka Uzushio Mufasa dan Estoc sebagai pendampingnya kelak".

-TBC-

.  
ket.  
Minato : raja uzushio Kushina : istri Orochimaru : penasehat kerajaan Madara : ketua bandit

Mufasa : bayangkan seperti kusanagi sasuke Estoc : cari di google

-maaf jelek tapi mohon review- 


	2. Chapter 2

Legendary sword II .  
.

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance Rate : T Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...  
Warning : typo,mainstream,ooc,newbie,dll.

.

Chapter 2 .

'Trannkk'... suara kedua bilah pedang tipis yang saling beradu menimbulkan suara denting yang menggema diruangan yang hanya diterangi sebuah lilin putih.

Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan surai pirangnya tengah serius menatap lawan didepannya. Sementara Laki-laki yang diberi tatapan serius dari pria didepannya, hanya menyeringai tipis.  
Aura membunuh menguar seakan mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

"Hyahh...". Teriak pria berambut hitam .lalu mengayunkan pedangnya pada leher pemuda pirang.

Pemuda yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari laki-laki didepannya. Sesegera mungki memberi tempat pedang laki-laki tua itu mendarat.

Di lecutkan pedangnya. Hingga pedang laki-laki tua itu terlepas dan terlempar jauh.

"Kali ini aku pasti akan menang". Teriak pemuda itu dengan optmis. Mengingat lawannya yang tak bersenjata.

Laki-laki tua itu memang sangat ahli dalam pertarungan, sehingga meski tak bersenjata wajah nya tetap dingin dan tenang.  
Berjongkok kebawah menghindari pedang pemuda. Ditangkapnya lengan lawannya.

Lalu memainkan tangan itu sehingga tanpa sadar. Pedang yang tadinya mengarah kedepan. Kini berbalik kebelakang.

"Cukup ayah .aku kalah lagi". Ujar pemuda pirang itu pada laki-laki tua didepannya. "Haha... kau lebih kuat dari kemarin Naruto". Ucapnya dengan ekspresi senang.

"Tapi kau terlalu meremehkan musuhmu. Dan aturan dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu adalah tidak boleh menyerang dengan senjata apabila musuh tak bersenjata". Ujar laki-laki tua itu.

Pria paruh baya berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya yang dingin pada si pria pirang.  
Dengan senang hati diterimanya uluran tangannya.

Merekapun telah berdiri dalam hening, hingga seseorang memecah keheningan.

"Madara-sama. Orochimaru datang. Dia ingin menemui anda". Ucap anteknya. Madara yang mendengar kabar bahwa Orochimaru teman lamanya datang lantas agak terkaget. "Baiklah .pergilah". Ucapnya mempersilahkan anteknya pergi.

"Latihan hari ini cukup".

Madara melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan. Sementara Naruto menidurkan dirinya ke lantai kayu yang ia pijak untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang kelelahan.

NARUTO POV ON.

Hahhh... aku mendesah keras rasa lelah ini benar-benar membuatku ingin tidur dikasur yang empuk seperti seorang pangeran dengan jamuan di sampingnya.

Tapi itu jelas tidak akan mungkin terjadi karna kami hanyalah sekumpulan bandit. Bukan anggota kerajaan.

Aku selalu ingat pesan ayah. Ayah bilang aku punya kekuatan istimewa yang tidak dimiliki orang lain . Dan juga dia bilang kekuatanku ini dapat digunakan untuk mengusai dunia.

Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkan ayah.

.  
NARUTO POV OFF.

.

.

.

.  
.

Orochimaru yang tengah duduk sendiri menikmati secangkir teh, sembari menunggu seseorang.  
Suara pintu yang berderit menandakan seseorang masuk.  
Orochimaru menoleh. Mengetahui Madara yang datang. Segera Orochimaru berdiri memberi salam.

"Jadi, apa urusanmu kemari, Orochimaru ?". Tanya Madara yang tengah bersandar diambang pintu. "Aku hanya ingin mampir saja". Jawabnya santai.  
"Apakah hanya itu ? . Kau membuang waktuku yang sangat berharga bersama putraku". Ujar Madara tak suka.

"Kau benar-benar penyayang Madara". Ucap Orochimaru sedikit mengejek.

Madara terdiam menatap Orochimaru tajam.  
Seketika senyum Orochimaru memudar digantikan dengan tatapan yang amat serius.

Tak berselang lama bibir pucat itu mengutarakan sebuah kata. "Tim batalyon baru dibentuk".

Madara yang telah mengerti maksut Orochimaru, segera berbalik.  
"Terima kasih .kau bisa pergi sekarang".

"Baiklah". Dengan seringaian yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya. Orochimaru melewati Madara untuk pergi.

.

.  
.

..

.  
Pinggir hutan malam itu benar-benar dingin, hampir seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar sangat dingin.  
Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan seorang pemuda tengah duduk menikmati semilir angin yang tak begitu kencang tetapi rasa dingin yang ditimbulkan begitu menusuk tulang.

"Naruto..." sebuah panggilan menginterupsinya untuk menoleh ke arah datangnya sumber suara . "Iya ayah...ada apa ?"

"Ikut aku"

Madara berbalik meninggalkan jendela yang masih terbuka diikuti Naruto dari belakangnya.

.NARUTO'S POV ON.

Entah mengapa aku merasa malam ini begitu dingin.  
Meskipun angin tidak terlalu kencang tapi rasanya benar membuat tubuh serasa menggigil.

Tak hanya itu, indra pendengarku pun menangkap suara yang amat dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari dinginnya malam ini.

.  
Aku menoleh...  
"Iya ayah...ada apa ?". sahutku.

"Ikut aku".

Ayahku Madara melenggang pergi. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kami menuruni tangga usang yang terletak di ruang belakang. Sehingga kami sampai disebuah tempat rahasia ayah.

.  
NARUTO'S POV OFF

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di sebuah ruang bawah tanah uchiha . Madara berhenti. Menatap Naruto lekat-lekat "Naruto .aku akan memberimu sesuatu .dan berjanjilah akan selalu menjaganya". Naruto terdiam dan mengamati wajah dingin Madara.

Madara mengambil bilah-bilah pedang dari sebuah kotak coklat tempat disimpannya.  
Kusanagi no tsurugi adalah pusaka terhebat milik clan kusanagi.

Honjo Masamune sering disebut pedang kebaikan, adalah lawan sengo muramasa.

Sengo Muramasa saat proses penempaannya sang pandai meminta kepada dewa agar pedang ini menjadi pedang pemusnah paling hebat . Akhirnya pedang ini dirasuki roh buas. Jika pedang ini keluar dari sarungnya maka pedang ini harus mencicipi darah manusia. Jika tidak roh dalm pedang ini akan merasuki sang pemilik hingga perlahan akan terbunuh.

Seusai Madara menjelaskan dia beranjak dan mengambil sebuah pelindung tangan(seperti di god of war II).  
Lalu memasangnya di lengan Naruto. " jangan pernah lepas ini dan..." ucapnya menggantung . Madara melpaskan kalung dilehernya dan mengalungkannya pada Naruto.

Madara berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu ." Besok aku akan memberimu mata kiriku ".diam.

'Kenapa ayah memberiku benda-benda ini ?'. .

.

.

Traankkkkkkk...K Suara dua bilah pedang yang beradu terdengar kembali seperti hari-hari lalu."hahh... kali ini aku pasti menang Naruto" teriak Deidara keras..  
"Baiklah lakukan jika bisa". Tantang Naruto dengan senyum angkuh miliknya.  
Ditengah-tengah keseriusan dua pria pirang dalam memainkan pedang masing-masing ,seseorang memanggil "Naruto kau dipanggil Tuan Madara untuk segera ke ruang kesehaatan".  
"Kenapa?". Tanya Naruto langsung. "Mana aku tahu, itu kan urusanmu .bukan urusanku". Jawab seseorang tadi yang bernama Hidan.

"Cepat pergilah...". Usir Hidan sambil mengayunkan tanganya.  
"Baiklah-baiklah aku kesana".

Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan tempat latihan .meninggalkan Hidan dan Deidara.

"Kau telah mengambil lawanku .sekarang kau harus menggantikannya".ucap Deidara yang mengacungkan pedangnya pada Hidan. "Ayo...". Timpal Hidan sembari memposisikan diri dengan sabitnya.

.  
"Ada apa ayah". "Berbaringlah!". Perintah Madara yang langsung dituruti oleh Naruto

NARUTO'S POV ON.

Saat aku sampai .aku melihat ayah tampak cemas , entah karena apa .aku yang melihat itu pun merasa kawatir ."ada apa ayah". Kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka pembicaraan.  
"Berbaringlah".  
Tukasnya sangat dingin dan sangat datar. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung aku menuruti perintang beliau . Tapi ketika aku hendak membaringkan tubuhku aku merasakan benda tumpul menghantam tengkukku.

Seketika pandanganku memburam dan akhirnya hitam.

.  
"Engghhh..." erangku ketika kubuka mata ku .'ada apa dengan mataku .mataku terasa asing'.  
NARUTO'S POV OFF .

..

.

.  
"Madara-sama para pedagang dari Arab akan melewati perbatasan uzushio petang nanti". Kakuzu memberi informasi.

"Kumpulkan semua anggota , kita akan menjarah habis mereka". Tukas Madara dan mengibaskan tangan untuk isyarat keluar dari sini.

.  
Tok..tokk... "masuk"ujar seorang dalam ruangan khususnya.  
Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik menyembul dari pintu .aura yang tak biasa menguar dari tubuhnya.

Hening.

"Kenapa.?". Ujar Madara memecah keheningan.  
"Apa yang ayah lakukan padaku.?". Suara kesal terucap dari bibirnya.

Memang kenapa ?.  
Tadi pagi...

FLASHBACK ON.  
"Engghhh..." erangku ketika kubuka mata ku .'ada apa dengan mataku .mataku terasa asing'.

Degkk...

Diruangan gelap berlantai air seorang pemuda pirang itu berdiri bingung menatap sekelilingnya. Dia berjalan tak tentu arah.  
"Dingin sekali disini...". Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Semakin lama berjalan ia merasa seperti orang gila menggumam sendiri .berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Bocaahhhh...". Suara sarkastik terdengar menggema dalam ruangan aneh itu.

"Akhirnya kau sampai di tempat ini".  
"Siapa kau ?".

"Aku adalah dirimu"  
Tiba-tiba sasok rubah besar muncul dihadapannya. "Siapa namamu?"tanya pemuda itu lagi.  
"Namaku Kurama".

Akhirnya mereka berbincang tentang identitas ,kekuatan ,kurama pun menjelaskan siapa orang tua pria itu yang sebenarnya. Dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin

FLASHBACK OFF

"Hhh... jadi sekarang kau sudah tau dirimu yang sebenarnya". Madara tersenyum tipis melihat kemarahan putra angkatnya.  
"Jadi yang dikatakan rubah itu benar..?" Tanyanya dengan nada marah.

"Kau pikir... kenapa fisik kita berbeda". Jelas Madara ".Lalu siapa ayah kandungku ayah?". "Untuk apa kuberitahu". Ucap Madara.

"Akan aku bunuh dia seperti dia ingin membunuhku".ucapnya memotong perkataan Madara

"Namikaze Minato"  
Naruto terdiam

"Naruto pedagang dari Arab akan menyebrangi perbatasan uzushio .kita akan melakukan ekspedisi. Dan rinneganmu pasti belum beradaptasi denganmu karena itu tutuplah matamu dengan apapun". Terang Madara panjang lebar berusaha merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Baiklah ayah .aku akan bersiap-siap". Ia berputar keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

.

.  
PETANG HARI.

Para anggota akatsuki tengah bersiap untuk ekspedisi kali ini.  
Naruto berdiri memakai jubah hitam denga kelima pedangnya. Honjo Masamune ,Sengo Muramasa ,Kusanagi no Tsurugi di bagian kiri pinggangnya .  
Mufasa di pinggang kanan .serta Estoc di punggungnya . Tak lupa perisai tangan menghiasi tangan kanannya.  
Rinnegannya tertutup rambut yang ia sisir kedepan.

"Orang-orang Arab ini menyewa beberapa shinobi untuk mengawalnya .jadi kita harus ekstra berhati-hati . Dan Naruto aku ingin kau yang memimpin ekspedisi ini". Jelas Madara.

"Baik ayah" jawab naruto enteng.  
"Ayo pergi". Tegas Madara.

Setelah menerima aba-aba, masing-masing mereka melecutkan tali kudanya.

.

.

PERBATASAN KOTA UZUSHIO.

Naruto bersembunyi bersama dengan Sasori di semak-semak dekat jembatan menunggu mangsa.

Suara derap kaki kuda dan gerobak semakin mendekat. "Itu dia .kalian semua bersiap " teriak Naruto.

Ayoo...

"Bakuton..". Teriak Deidara merapal jurusnya DUARRRTtt. Jembatan hancur seketika

Trankk... hiyahh jleb tak buggg duagh yah ...  
Naruto menarik pedang Honjo Masamunenya .lalu mengayunkan pada ketua shinobi yang mengawal para pedagang ini. Tingg... adu pedang pun terjadi.

Shinobi arab yang telah agak tua telah menipu Naruto.

Diayunkannya pedangnya ke leher Naruto.  
Tujuh helai rambut pirang itu jatuh ke tanah.

Shinibi itu maju menjigal kaki Naruto sehingga ia jatuh ke belakang.

Sang shinobi mengayunkan pedangnya, ingin membelah tubuh Naruto menjadi dua.  
Tetapi tiba-tiba saja shinobi itu terpental.

Naruto agak kuwalahan dan dipukul mundur.

"Katon gokakyo no jutsu".  
Jess... bola-bola api mengarah pada Naruto .dengan cepat Naruto mengambil Sengo Muramasa dan menangkisnya dengan cekatan. Szrees...bola itu terserap dalam perisai ditangannya dan mengembalikan serangan pada ketua pengawal .

Tubuh itu terbakar .Naruto berdiri melihat pemandangan manusia bakar di depannya .Naruto mengangkat pedang Sengo Muramasa lalu menghunuskannya pada manusia bakar dihadapannya.

"Bagus Naruto .kita mendapat untung besar". Puji Madara spontan.  
Sedang asyik-asyiknya tertawa .tiba-tiba saja orang-orang berkuda datang.

"Dasar para bandit laknat". Teriak Si Raja Uzushio.  
Minato turun dan berhadapan dengan Madara.

"Minato Namikaze". Ucap Madara "Sudah cukup Madara .kau telah terlampau jauh". Minto menimpali.

"Jadi dia Minato Namikaze .ayahku .benar-benar seperti kepar*t". Naruto memasukkan pedangnya.

.  
Trank... baku hantam terjadi

Jleb... "haghhn... ". Madara mengerang tusukan pada perutnya membuatnya darahnya mengalir deras dan terkapar tak berdaya menatap langit.

"Ayah...". Teriak Naruto menggema . Minato yang mendengar teriakan itu menoleh .mendapati pemuda tampan bersurai kuning dengan pedang dan tangan yang berlumuran darah menatapnya dengan kebencian.

"Minato-sama mari pergi". Ajak panglima perang Minato.

.

.

Semua anggota akatsuki berduka. "Ayah.."

Pedang mereka berjatuhan.  
"Naruto aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putraku. Aku ingin kau memimpin kelompok akatsuki ini". Pesan terakhir Madara sebelum hembus nafas terakhirnya ia ucapkan dengan kepayahan.

"Pasti".  
"Aku akan membalas kematianmu ayah". Tak terlihat sedikitpun air mata ataupun mata sembab di wajah tampannya.  
Dia berdiri ." Kota ini sudah tidak aman untuk kita". Naruto membalikkan badan dan pergi.

-TBC-  
Baru belajar .jadi maklum kalo wordnya pendek Tapi pasti saya berusaha nulis lebih banyak lagi.

Review... 


	3. Chapter 3

Legendary sword III

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance Rate : T Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...  
Warning : typo,mainstream,ooc,newbie,dll.

.

.  
"Naruto aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putraku. Aku ingin kau memimpin kelompok akatsuki ini". Pesan terakhir Madara sebelum hembus nafas terakhirnya ia ucapkan dengan kepayahan.

"Pasti".  
"Aku akan membalas kematianmu ayah". Tak terlihat sedikitpun air mata ataupun mata sembab di wajah tampannya.  
Dia berdiri ." Kota ini sudah tidak aman untuk kita". Naruto membalikkan badan dan pergi.  
.

Chapter 3 .

Pemuda bersurai pirang tampak duduk termenung menatap langit, semilir angin menerbangkan surai pirangya, tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah terkatup menopang dagu kokohnya.

Para anggota akatsuki melihatnya dari kejauhan, "kematian tuan madara benar-benar tak terduga". Ucap Obita memecah keheningan yang menyeruak antara mereka.  
"Kau benar sekali Obito, kematian tuan Madara pasti benar-benar menimbulkan konflik batin untuk Naruto". Ucap Sasori mengungkapkan asumsinya.

"Kenapa kita terlalu memikirkan itu, lagi pula tuan Madara telah mengalihkan kepemimpinan pada Naruto". Hidan ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan.  
"Kau benar .dengan begitu kita akan lebih bebas". Ucap Deidara girang.

Naruto menegakkan badan agak lama ia berposisi seperti itu, lalu Naruto berdiri menghadap para anggota akatsuki.

Rambut panjangnya tertiup angin dari timur, sehingga poninya terangkat menampakan mata kiri yang beriak. Matanya begitu sangat dingin menatap kedepan.  
Para anggota akatsuki terlihat sangat santai memandang mata dingin yang sama dinginya seperti Madara.

"Teman-teman...". Lantunan nada dingin akhirnya keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Teman-teman ku sekarang hidup kita sangat terancam, banyak kerajaan besar memburu kita . Setelah kematian ayahku tuan Madara, kehidupan kita dalam ambang kematian. Nyawa kita ada di ujung pedang kita.  
Sekarang aku memimpin kelompok ini . Dan aku memutuskan untuk keselamatan kita, keberlangsungan hidup kita, untuk tim kita.  
Kita tidak akan pergi.  
Kita akan menjadi burung yang terbang bebas.  
Kita akan menjadi bandit yang terkenal dan ditakuti di seluruh dunia.  
Karna itu, kita akan mengembara dan mencari jati diri kita". Setelah pidato Naruto yang sangat pendek suasana kembali hening,suara hembusan angin terdengar sangat jelas.

""HyaaAa...". Teriak semua anggota akatsuki kecuali Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, dan Nagato.

MARKAS AKATSUKI.

"Apa rencananya sekarang ?". Tanya itachi. "Pertama aku ingin berlatih kekuatan mata padamu ?". Jawab Naruto . Itachi mengangguk memberi insyarat iya pada Naruto.

"Tapi pertama-tama kita harus pindah dari sini, tanpa perlindungan ayahku disini sangat berbahaya". Tambah Naruto.

"Lalu kemana kita pergi?". tanya Itachi. "Konoha . Aku dengar disana tempat yang damai dan juga musuh uzushio kan". Jelas Naruto.

Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya terangkat menggapai bidak menteri dalam papan catur didepannya.

.

.

..

.  
Setelah selesai dengan permainan mereka .Naruto dan Itachi berdiri.  
Naruto keluar di ikuti Itachi dari belakang.

Alhasil perundingan Naruto dan Itachi mereka akan meninggalkan markas dini hari untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan terburuknya .berita itu pun langsung disampaikan pada seluruh anggota akatsuki.

.

.

..

.  
Malam telah larut. Semua anggota akatsuki telah bersiap untuk perjalanan mereka.  
Naruto tengah menaiki kuda hitamnya. Lengkap dengan jubah dan perangkat perangnya. Sebelum berjalan Naruto terlebih dahulu memberi pidato pendek untuk temannya.

.

.  
"Kalian mengerti...". Teriak Naruto lantang. ""Mengerti..."". Teriak anggota akatsuki serempak.

"Hyakk...". Naruto melecutkan tali kudanya, sehingga seketika kuda hitam miliknya menghentakkan kaki depan dan langsung berbalik berlari kencang.

"Hyakk...hyak...hyaakk". Anggota akatsuki berteriak bergantian.

.  
Udara malam yang dingin seperti tak berpengaruh pada tubuh mereka. Dengan terus melaju menembus malam gelap yang mendung.

Ditengah perjalanan, Naruto menatap kedepan senyum sama sekali tak nampak terukir dalam wajah tampannya.  
Suasana malam yang dingin sama sekali tidak menyurutkan semangat para anggota akatsuki yang mengendarai kudanya masing-masing.

Hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun menambah dingin malam itu. Air rintik hujan membasahi wajah dan rambut mereka.

.

.  
"BERHENTI" . Teriak seseorang yang dengan lancangnya menghentikan langkah kuda akatsuki.  
Naruto dan para anggota akatsuki lainnya yang mendengar teriakan lantang itu lantas menarik tali kuda mereka, dan seketika kuda-kuda itu berhenti.

"Mau apa kalian". Teriak Hidan dengan nada tak terima. "Kami ingin kuda dan barang kalian". Jawab si pencegat "Jika kami tidak mau ?". Balas itachi . "Kalian mati". Ucap salah satu pencegat.

Hidan yang merasa telah dilecehkan pun merasa tak terima dan hendak turun untuk lekas menghabisi para manusia tak punya malu itu. 'Masak merampok perampok sih kan gak lucu'. Batin Hidan.

Awas kalian..

Naruto segera mengangkat tangan kirinya "tunggu" . Akhirnya Hidan yang ingin turun segera mengurungkan niatnya. Dan kembali pada posisi awalnya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi kami tak punya apa-apa jadi biarkan kami lewat. Jika anda tidak faham kata-kata saya mungkin pedang saya akan bisa menjelaskannya". Pinta Naruto sopan dan dingin.  
Merasa terhina akan kata-kata pemuda didepannya. Katasuke si pencegat Langsung menodongkan pedangnya. "Dasar bocah beraninya kau berkata begitu padaku hah. Teriak Katasuke dengan emosi meluap-luap.

"Heii kau beraninya menodongkan pedangmu pada kami". Teriak Deidara tak kalah kesal.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto turun dari kuda diikuti yang lainnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak mengenal kami tuan". Seringai Naruto menyisir rambutnya kebelang. Menampakan Rinnegannya.

'Hgkkk.. rinnegan ... berarti mereka..'. Batin Katasuke gugup dan ketakutan.  
Haahh... teriak Katasuke mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Naruto.  
Naruto dengan sigap menunduk menarik Honjo Masamune diiringi menyikut perut Katasuke hingga mundur beberapa langkah

Katasuke memegangi perutnya yang agak sakit, melihat Naruto berdiri angkuh didepanya.

Yakkkkk... . Katasuke kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Narutopun langsung menangkis, dengan gerakan cepat dicekalnya dan di plintir tangan Katasuke. Naruto maju masuk bawah bahu Katasuke. menundukkannya dengan dengkul kaki .diteruskan menghantam nadi leher dengan ujung gagang pedangnya .alhasil Katasuke terkapar karena pusing dan hampir pingsan. "A katsuki". Lirihnya.

"Sisanya untuk kalian". Ucap Naruto.

Hidan yang sudah sangat bersemangat langsung berlari seketika mendengar perintah Naruto. Ia mengacungkan sabit nya ke atas bersiap untuk mendaratkannya pada kepala orang tak punya malu itu.

Tangg ... suara benturan sabit Hidan dengan musuhnya. Ditendangnya perut musuhnya dan kembali di ayunkan pedangnya keleher...

"Selesai...? akan aku perlihatkan sebuah seni...". Teriak Deidara.  
Duarrr...

Sasori cepat-cepat menarik Hidan dengan benang cakra miliknya, agar Hidan tidak hangus terbakar.

.  
Acara selesai. Ledakan keras pasti akan memberi jejak.  
Anggota akatsuki menaiki kuda masing-masing dan langsung meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara.

.  
Hujan semakin deras membasahi pakaian para anggota akatsuki. Setelah lama mereka berkuda maka sampailah mereka di sebuah pondok kecil di pinggir hutan .Naruto dan temannya turun dari kuda masing-masing.

Nampaknya 2 atau 3 jam lagi matahari akan bersinar di sebelah timur.

Semua orang masuk untuk istirahat.

.  
NARUTO'S PLACE.

"Partner kau sekarang ada di Konoha . Ini adalah kerajaan dimana Madara dilahirkan. Pasti batu prasasti uchiha masih tersimpan disini". Ujar suara sarkastik kurama. "Dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya". Tanya Naruto. "Kalau belum di pindah pasti ada di kuil nagano.

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu Kurama dengan senang hati mengajari cara menggunakan kekuatan Iblis Yokou.

.  
Akhirnya pemuda pirang jabrik itu bangun dari tidurnya. Rasa lapar membuat pria ini harus mengisi perutnya.  
Naruto akhirnya memutuskan pergi kepasar untuk sekedar berkeliling dan mengisi perut.

Naruto mengambil jubah dan pedangnya. Dan segera menuju pintu.

Belum sempat ia keluar pintu seseorang memanggilnya . "Mau kemana Naruto ?".  
"Keluar sebentar".ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh..

.

.

.  
Naruto berjalan sendiri di tengah keramaian pasar, terlihat para wanita menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Pencuri..." teriak pedagang apel. Tiba-tiba seorang anak berlari membawa 1 buah apel, berlari menuju Naruto.  
Naruto langsung membuka jubahnya membiarkan bocah tadi masuk dalam jubahnya. Pria pirang itu menyembunyikannya.

Setelah dirasa aman, Naruto mengisyaratkan bocah tadi keluar. Bocah itu tersenyum pada Naruto dan melahap apelnya. Naruto berjongkok mengusap kepala bocah itu dengan senyuman tipis. Lalu bocah itu lari.

Akhh...

.

.  
Seorang gadis manis beramput sewarna permen kapas ya dia Sakura terlihat berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang pasar. Senyum indah terukir di bibir peach nya dengan tubuh berbalut pakaian seorang putri yang ia jinjing. 'Akhirnya aku bisa lari dari istana yang sangat membosankan itu'. Batinnya bersyukur.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berlari melawan arusnya . Sakura menoleh kebelakang melihat anak kecil yang telah berada dibelakangnya.

Ketika ia menoleh kedepan seorang pria pirang tengah berjongkok akan berdiri, karena ketidak sempatan untuk mengerem, Sakura menabrak pria itu.

Parahnnya lagi karena pria pirang itu belum sempurna berdiri, wajah tampannya terbentur sesuatu benda yang menonjol dan lembut milik gadis pink. Alhasil pria itu terjungkal kebelakang dan pedang Estoc di pungungnnya keluar dan terpental, tubuh kekarnya menjadi alas untuk gadis pink itu jatuh.

Sapphire dan Emerald bertemu.

.  
.

.  
MARKAS UZUSHIO.

Tampak beberapa orang tengah menggeledah tempat persembunyian yang telah kosong "Kakashi-dono tidak ada apa-apa di dalam". Lapor pion Kakashi.

Kakashi berpikir keras. Kemana para perampok itu.  
Sampai netra Kakashi menangkap jejak tapal kuda ditanah.  
Karna sehabis hujan bekas tapal kaki kuda sangat terlihat di mata prajurit Uzishio. "Kita ikuti jejak tapal kaki kuda ini". Perintah Kakashi.

Semua prajurit menaiki kuda tak terkecuali Kakashi.

Agak lama mereka mengikuti jejak itu, alangkah terkejutnya Kakashi melihat bekas ledakan yang cukup luas. "Cari korban selamat". Perintah Kakashi. Para prajurit turun dari kuda dan melibat keadaan sekitar.

"Kakashi-dono, disini ada korban selamat". ...Kakashipun menghampirinya.

"Kemana arah para bandit semalam?". Tanya Kakashi.  
"Mereka menuju arah kerajaan Konoha, sebaiknya kalian jangan berurusan dengan mereka, mereka membunuh semua anak buahnya dalam satu serangan". Peringat Katasuke. Kakashi membanting orang itu dan kembali menaiki kudanya.

.

.  
-TBC-

Terima kasih semua para readers yang mahu baca.  
Aku sengaja buat kalimatnya setelah titik langsung enter biar nggak terlalu ribet bacanya.

Mohon REVIEW . 


	4. Chapter 4

Legendary sword IV

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance Rate : T Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...  
Warning : typo,mainstream,ooc,newbie,dll.  
.

.  
Agak lama mereka mengikuti jejak itu, alangkah terkejutnya Kakashi melihat bekas ledakan yang cukup luas. "Cari korban selamat". Perintah Kakashi. Para prajurit turun dari kuda dan melibat keadaan sekitar.

"Kakashi-dono, disini ada korban selamat". ...Kakashipun menghampirinya.

"Kemana arah para bandit semalam?". Tanya Kakashi.  
"Mereka menuju arah kerajaan Konoha, sebaiknya kalian jangan berurusan dengan mereka, mereka membunuh semua anak buahnya dalam 1 serangan". Peringat Katasuke. Kakashi membanting orang itu dan kembali menaiki kudanya.

Chapter 4 .

"Aduhh...". Rintihan kecil keluar dari mulut pria bersurai pirang.

NARUTO'S POV ON.

Baru saja mengusap puncak kepala anak pencuri apel tadi, segera ingin aku tegakkan tubuhku dan kembali berjalan mencari sesuatu untuk ku makan.  
Tak kusangka ketika akan berdiri sesuatu yang belum pernah aku kenal menghantam wajahku, sontak membuatku terkaget, tubuhku terhempas kebelakang.

"Aduhh..". Rintihku kecil saat aku merasakan ada sesuatu menindih tubuh dan menutupi pandanganku.  
Tubuh itu mulai menggeliat diatas tubuhku, orang itu menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yanh tertumpu pada dadaku, Samar-samar aku mendengar rintihan dari bibir seseorang diatasku

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menyuguhkan hijau yang indah bagai sebuah emerald.  
Surainya tertiup angin, terkibas membelai wajahku.

NARUTO'S POV OFF.

Sebuah kejadian yang amat langka itu pun tidak di sia-siakan oleh para pejalan kaki. Semua tatapan mata itu tertuju pada seorang pemuda asing yang tengah tertindih oleh putri kerajaan mereka.

.  
Si pemuda yang menyadari tatapan para pejalan kaki mengarah padanya segera si pemuda berkata.  
"Bisa anda turun nona...". Ujar Naruto memecah kesunyian. Sementara gadis yang masih terpaku kagum pada seseorang dibawahnya segera ia sadar akan posisinya yang sangat tak wajar di depan umum, ketika mendengar teguran si pemuda.  
Si gadis yang tersadar akan posisi nya segera berdiri, diikuti Naruto setelahnya.

Gadis itu menunduk tak berani menatap mata pria pirang yang baru ditabraknya tadi. 'Kenapa warna matanya berbeda ?' .batinnya.

"Maaf..". Ucapnya lirih. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat gelagat ketakutan yang ditunjukan gadis dihadapannya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak makan tulang". Canda Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung mendongakkan kepala, memelototkan emeraldnya menatap saphire dan rinnegan Naruto.  
"Kau pikir aku tak punya daging, jaga mulutmu pria aneh". Maki Sakura tepat diwajah tampan Naruto.

Bukannya membuat takut, Naruto malah tertawa lirih.. "kenapa tertawa ?". Bentak gadis itu lagi.  
"Bukan apa-apa". Sahut Naruto sembari memungut pedangnya yang terjatuh. Sakura yang mendengar itu pun kesal dan menggembungkan pipi.

"Hei... pria aneh, ngomong-ngomong apa kau pengembara, kelihatanya pedangmu banyak sekali". Tanya Sakura.  
"Apa aku harus menjawabmu di sini. Ayo cari tempat makan, aku lapar". Naruto melenggang pergi di ikuti Sakura.

.

.

KEDAI ICHIRAKU RAMEN.

"Orang aneh...". Ucapan Sakura langsung terpotong saat melihat lawan bicaranya menyantap ramen tanpa memperdulikannya.

Sakura menghela nafas malas. "Akhh.. panggil aku Naruto, ya aku pengembara". Ujar Naruto setelah selesai menghabiskan ramennya.

"Owh... lalu kenapa matamu warnanya berbeda ?". Sakura menopang dagunya menatap intens pada Naruto.  
Naruto terdiam tak menjawab, lalu menatap Sakura

"Itu tak penting, oh ya kau orang istana kan ?". Sakura mengangguk.  
"Bisa kau antar aku ke kuil nagano ?". Sambung Naruto . Sakura mengangguk "tentu".

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju kuil." Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di kuil nagano". Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan .tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. 'Hehh... orang ini kelewat dingin, senyum saja hanya sesekali'. Batinnya jengah.

Setelah lama berjalan Naruto dan Sakura sampai di kuil nagano

Suasana benar-benar sepi, tak seorang pun ada disekitar sana kecuali Naruto dan Sakura, daun-daun kering berserakan dimana-mana, hari yang sudah mulai senja menambah kesan angker pada kuil tua di hadapannya.

Sakura yang merasa takut mendekat pada Naruto, perlahan Sakura menautkan tangannya mendekap lengan kiri Naruto.

Naruto melangkah hendak masuk kedalam kuil, seketika Sakura menarik lengan Naruto didekapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, disana menakutkan, aku tidak mau masuk". Marah Sakura.  
"Dengar... jika kau tak mau masuk, disinilah sendirian". Ucap Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan, lalu segera melenggang masuk kedalam.

Sakura langsung berlari kedalam, daripada sendiri mending ikut masuk, setelah menemukan sosok yang ia cari segera saja ia berlari dan mendekap lengan kekar si pemuda.

"Kenapa? Kau takut diluar sendiri?". Naruto menggoda Sakura didekatnya yang nampak ketakutan. Sakura hanya membuang muka, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

.  
Naruto menghentakkan kaki di setiap lantai persegi yang terbuat dari papan kayu yang dilewatinya. Saat merasa menemukan sebuah ruangan dibawah papan kayu, segera Naruto menghentakan kaki keras.

Papan itu hancur, menampakkan sebuah tangga. Segera Naruto masuk diikuti Sakura yang setia mendekap lengan Naruto.

"Gelap sekali, kembali yuk". Rengek Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan. "Lihat disana ada cahaya". Naruto menunjuk ruangan yang nampak terang.

.

.  
Mata Naruto terlihat sangat fokus pada tiap bait tulisan pada sebuah batu prasasti clan uchiha. 'Tulisan apa itu aneh sekali'. Batin Sakura bingung melihat batu prasasti clan uchiha.

Pelan tubuh Naruto terselimuti cakra oranye. Sakura yang merasakannya segera melepas lengan Naruto.

SAKURA'S POV ON.

Rasanya nyaman sekali saat bersama pria kelewat aneh dan dingin ini, dia sangat tampan ketika sedang fokus membaca, meski aku tidak paham apa yang sedang dia baca.

Setelah agak lama tiba-tiba saja dari tubuhnya keluar cakra oranye. Cakra apa ini, cakra nya terasa sangat kuat.

"Akhh...". Samar aku mendengar Naruto mengerang, saat aku menoleh.

SAKURA'S POV OFF.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, cakranya perlahan memudar.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang tampak sangat kelelahan.  
"Naruto mata kirimu berdarah". Sakura mendekat dan menyentuh matanya, cakra berwarna hijau keluar. Rasa nyeri di mata kiri Naruto perlahan hilang.

Naruto mencekal tangan Sakura. "Terima kasih". Ujarnya.

.

.

Dalam pondok kecil tampak Sakura yang tengah sibuk melilitkan perban di mata kiri Naruto.

"Emm.. Naru cakramu tadi apak..". Ucap sakura menggantung. "Iya aku memang iblis".ucap Naruto lesu.

"Tidak". Sakura menatap lekat mata biru Naruto." Meski kau memiliki kekuatan iblis bukan berarti kau iblis, kau adalah manusia yang beruntung mendapat kekuatan hebat biju". Hibur sakura.  
"Tapi biju apa yang bersemayam ditubuhmu Naruto ?. Lanjut Sakura.

"9". Ucap Naruto singkat. "Owh... nah sekarang istirahatlah". Sakura yang telah selesai segera berdiri meninggalkan Naruto.

Sementara itu di kerajaan Konoha.  
Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah mondar-mandir, bingung memikirkan dimana sebenarnya putrinya berada. Sudah sangat larut tapi Sakura tidak juga kelihatan pulang.

Kizashi yang melihat kekawatiran istrinya berniat untuk menghiburnya. "Tenahlah... tidak akan ada sesuatu yang akan melukainya dia kan sudah mahir dalam pengolahan cakra, lagi pula aku merasa ada sebuab kekuatan besar yang bersamanya". Ucap Kizashi.

"Apa?". Sahut Mebuki. Kizashi diam merasakan aura yang pernah ia kenal bercampur dengan aura besar yang belum pernah kizashi rasakan.

"Rasanya ini adalah cakra Minato". Ucap Kizashi geram. Mebuki yang mendengar suara kesal suaminya terdiam.

.

Di dalam pondok kecil itu tampak terbaring seorang pemuda yang terlihat lelah.  
"Enghh..". Erangan pemuda bersurai pirang terdengar menggema di ruangan kecil yang ia tempati untuk tidur semalam. Hidungnya yang mancung bergerak mengendus aroma harum masakan favoritnya. Akhirnya Naruto berdiri hendak mencari dimana sumber bau harum itu.

Pagi cerah itu Sakura tengah sibuk menata 2 mangkok ramen. Pintu kamar Naruto tiba-tiba saja terbuka menampakan pria tinggi bersurai pirang yang ia obati semalam, Saking tingginya Naruto harus menunduk ketika melewati pintu.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga". Sakura menengok ke arah pintu. "Iya, terima kasih telah merawatku". Jawab Naruto.  
"Tidak apa duduklah". Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk.

Lama mereka sarapan diselingi dengan obrolan ringan. Setelah kejadian semalam Sakura sangat tertarik pada cakra, mata, dan pastinya ketampan pria pirang itu. Sehingga ia tak henti-henti menanyakan pertanyaannya pada si pria pirang.

Setelah kegiatan selesai, Naruto berdiri meninggalkan meja makan. segera ia mengambil pedang dan jubahnya. Ketika berada di ambang pintu, Naruto berbalil menatap wajah Sakura dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.  
Tanpa berkata-kata Naruto pun melenggang keluar.

.

.

.  
UZUSHIO CASTLE.

Salah satu ruangan besar yang mana ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah air mancur kecil dalam kerajaan Uzushio, nampak Minato terduduk bersama Kakashi di kanan nya dan Orochimaru di sebelah kirinya.

Di depan mereka bertiga berdiri dua pria yang saling bertatapan dengan pedang dimasing-masing tangannya.

Siapakah dua pria ini? Dia adalah Menma dan Arashi.

Setelah agak lama Menma dan Arashi berpandang. Arashi memulai pertarungan ia mengayunkan pedang mengkilap itu pada Menma.

Menma mundur dua langkah dan menyediakan pedangnya untuk tempat mendaratnya pedang Menma. Arashi melakukannya beberapa kali hingga Menma agak lengah, tanpa peringatan Arashi menendang Menma hingga terbentur pondasi air mancur.

Arashi kembali mengayunkan pedangnya keleher Menma, Menma yang menyadari serangan tiba-tiba itu segera menunduk dan melakukan roll kesamping.

Kembali mereka bertatap dengan hembusan nafas menderu karna lelah. Posisi mereka sekarang terhalang air mancur.

Menma yang selesai mengatur nafas dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya yang segera ditahan Arashi.

Menma dan Arashi mengelilingi air mancur dengan gerakan pedang yang saling menyilang.

Arashi mengayunkan pedang selagi tangan kirinya menangkup air lalu memercikannya ke wajah Menma.

Melihat Menma gelagapan, Arashi meloncat dan mengarahkan pedangnya. Menma segera menahannya tetapi karna kekuatannya Arashi terlalu kuat akhirnya Menma terpelanting terbentur tembok dibelakangnya.

Arashi berlari ke arah Menma dengan mengacungkan pedangnya. Pedang mereka bertabrakan. Adu kekuatan pun terjadi.

Sesaat Menma agak terpojok, namun dengan kelincahannya Menma melecutkan pedangnya, hingga tangan Arashi terpental kebelakang, Menma segera menendang dada Arashi sehingga Arashi mundur kebelakang.

Menma maju mengayunkan pedangnya. Arashi tak kuasa menahan kekuatan Menma karena sesak didadanya. Akhirnya pedang Arashi terpental jauh.

Menma menarik pedangnya dan menempatkannya ke leher Arashi.

"Huh...huhh..hh... sudah kubilang suata saat aku akan mengalahkanmu". Ucap Menma membanggakan diri. Wajahnya berkeringat dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Pada akhirnya Menma dapat mengalahkan Arashi yang merupakan kakaknya.

"Dan aku sudah bilang, saat hari itu tiba aku akan sangat senang ...Huhh...huuh...". Ujar Arashi ngos-ngosan dengan pedang Menma di lehernya.

"CUKUUP...". Teriak Minato.

Menma pun menurunkan pedangnya. "Kalian telah berkembang sangat pesat. Istirahatlah". Minato tersenyum bangga pada kedua putranya.

Arashi dan Menma keluar dari ruang latihan. Mereka berjalan melewati setiap lorong istana.  
"Dinginnya... kira-kira makan malam kali ini apa ya ?". Tanya Menma pada kakaknya.  
Arashi hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

.

.  
Makan malam keluarga Namikaze terlihat begitu meriah dengan obrolan masing-masing sampai Kushina mengatakan "Naruto". Seketika raut wajah Minato berubah, ia berdiri lalu melenggang pergi dari ruang makan.

Senyap.

"Oka-sama siapa Naruto itu?, kenapa oka-sama terlihat seperti sangat kehilangan". Ucap Sara, putri terakhirnya.  
"Bukan siapa-siapa. Kalian teruskan saja makannya". Kushina berdiri dan pergi dari ruang makan.

Sekarang hanya ada tiga Namikaze bersaudara di ruang makan. Mereka saling menatap lalu meneruskan makan.

Keesokan harinya suasana tampak tenang di istana Uzushio. Tidak ada latihan, kegaduhan, dan hal-hal merepotkan lainya.

Menma yang berjalan dipelataran istana sendiripun merasa bosan. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk mencari Kakashi untuk bertanya siapa itu Naruto.

Tak lama Menma bertemu dengan Kakashi. "Ji-san aku ingin bertanya padamu".  
Kakashi yang merasa dipanggil pun berhenti "ada apa tuan muda ?". Tanya Kakashi.

"Apa ji-san tau siapa Naruto ?". Tanya Menma cepat.  
Kakashi yang merasakan bahwa pertanyaan itu tabu bagi orang uzushio, akhirnya. "suatu saat kau pasti tau". Kakashi melenggang pergi.

.

.

KONOHA.

Naruto membuka pintu persembunyian sementara akatsuki. Segera teriakan Tobi menggelegar di ruangan itu. "Kaichou dari mana saja kau". Dengan suara khas anak kecilnya.

"Tak apa". Sahut Naruto. "Itachi mendelik padanya. "darimana kau Naruto?". Suara dingin itu akhirnya lepas dari mulut Uchiha Itachi.

"Sudahlah mungkin dia membantu bocah jalanan untuk mencuri. Ya kan Naruto". Bela Hidan yang tengah menikmati makanan.  
Itachi melihat Hidan. Hidan yang merasa tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu akhirnya angkat bicara "apa?".  
Itachi kembali menatap Naruto. Naruto pun mengedikan bahu lalu segera duduk.

Sekarang Naruto: sedang menguap.  
Itachi: menatap wajah Naruto intens.  
Hidan: tengah menikmati makanannya.  
Tobi: mengorek lubang telinga.  
Sasori: sibuk mengotak-atik tangan bonekanya.  
Deidara: bermain tanah liat.  
Kakuzu: menghitung jari.  
Kisame: menyangga dagu bosan.  
Pein: menggaruk wajahnya.  
Konan: melipat origami.  
Nagato: gak roh lagi nyapo wi.

Suasana sangat hening antara mereka.  
"Sepertinya kau sudah ke kuil nagano Naruto ?". Tanya Itachi.  
Naruto mengangguk.

"Itu berarti kau sudah bisa menggukan mata barumu". Sasori ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan.  
Naruto mengangguk.

"Wahh kaichou memang hebat". Ucap Tobi antusias.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan kurama?". Tanya Nagato.  
Naruto mengangguk.  
"Berarti ada baiknya jika kau belajar kepada Jiraya-sensei sekarang".sambung Nagato.

"Siapa dia ? Apa dia sangat hebat ? Memang apa yang bisa kupelajari darinya?".tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Dia adalah salah satu sannin legendarys dan tentu dia sangat hebat. Kau bisa mempelajari tentang kyubi, elemenmu, dan ninjutsu lain seperti kuchiyose". Jelas Nagato.

"Apa itu kuchiyose". Tanya Naruto. "Kemari aku tunjukan padamu". Seru Pain lalu keluar dari ruangan diikuti Naruto.

Naruto berdiri agak jauh dari Pain.  
Pain menggigit jarinya lalu merapal segel jutsu. Dihentakkannya tangannya ke tanah sembari berucap "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU".

Tiba-tiba muncul hewan raksasa di belakang Pain. Naruto yang melihat jurus itu takjub seketika.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi murid Jiraya-sensei". Teriak Naruto penuh semangat. "Berjuanglah Naruto". Ucap Konan memberi semangat.

.

.  
KONOHA CASTLE.

Tampak gadis bersurai pink tengah menggoreskan pensilnya di atas bidang putih, dengan senyum yang merekah indah di bibirnya. Tampak sekali wajah serius pada kulit wajahnya sehingga ia tak menyadari jika ada seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

Kizashi yang berdiri di belakang sakura merasa heran dengan putrinya yang fokus dengan pensil ditangannya, hingga tak menyadari akan kedatangannya.

Kizashi berjalan mengendap-endap menghanpiri tempat duduk Sakura. Setelah sampai maka ditutupnya mata putrinya.  
"Akhh.. tou-san hentikan". Tukas sakura dengan gelak tawa.

Meski orang tuanya adalah raja dan ratu, Sakura tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -sama. Karena sifat humoris keluarganya jadi formalitas itu tak penting.

"Serius sekali, gambar apa sih ?". Tanya Kizashi penasaran dengan apa yang putrinya gambar.  
Sakura menunjukkan gambar seorang pria tampan dengan wajah dingin, surai depannya panjang menutupi mata kirinya. Itu lah sekarang yang ada di kepala Kizashi.

"Owh.. ayah tau sekarang". Ucap Kizashi dengan senyum menggoda Sakura. Si gadis merah muda pun hanya bisa bersemu ketika digoda oleh ayahnya.

"Siapa namanya ?". Tanya Kizashi lagi.  
"Naruto". Jawab Sakura dengan rona yang menghias pipinya. "Apa dia tak punya marga?". Kizashi yang penasaran kembali bertanya tentang Naruto.

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi lebarnya mencoba mengingat-ingat marga pria yang kemarin di temuinya.  
"Entah... aku lupa. Mungkin dia dari clan uchiha, karna kemarin dia memintaku untuk menunjukkan letak kuil nagano". Jawab Sakura semampunya.

"Untuk apa pria itu pergi ke kuil tua ?". Kizashi kembali bertanya.  
"Pastinya untuk membaca tulisan di batu prasasti uchiha lah". Ucap Sakura kembali fokus pada gambarnya.

"Tapi kan tulisan itu tidak bisa dibaca tanpa rinne...". Ucapan Kizashi berhenti seketika kembali menatap gambaran putrinya.

"Hahh... mata itu". Kizashi kaget ketika menyadari dibalik celah surai terdapat keganjilan.

"Kenapa tou-san. Tou-san kaget melihat matanya yang aneh ya ?. Ucap Sakura.

Kizashi mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya lalu pamit keluar.

.

.

KOTA KONOHA .  
Naruto dan Nagato nampak berjalan beriringan di tengah kota konoha. "Nii-san dimana kita bisa bertemu Jiraya?". Tanya Naruto.

Nagato nampak berfikir "mungkin di tempat club malam. Dia kan sangat mesum". Jawab Nagato sekenanya.

Naruto yang berjalan di belakang terlihat kesal. Itu tampak dari wajahnya yang sekarang ditekuk sambil melangkah di depan.  
Hari mulai petang, Naruto dan Nagato sudah berkali-kali masuk ke club-club malam, tapi tetap saja tidak ada.

"Nii-san dimana orang itu berada". Ucap Naruto lelah karena selalu di krubungi wanita setiap masuk club malam.  
Akhirnya tidak ada pilihan, selain pergi ke satu tempat yang belum mereka kunjungi, yaitu club terbesar di konoha.

Naruto dan Nagato pun segera bergegas menuju ke tempat yang di maksut.  
Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksut, yaitu club malam paling besar di konoha, merekapun pun langsung ingin masuk.

Baru Nagato akan membuka pintu.  
"BrAaakkk..." pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar. Menampakkan seseorang lelaki tua berambut putih. Yang tengah dikejar pria paruh baya.

"HAHHH... AKU TIDAK TAU KALAU WANITA ITU PUNYA SUAMI". Teriak orang tua itu.

"Itu dia Jiraya-sensei. Ayo kita kejar". Nagato segera berlari mengikuti orang tua itu. Sementara Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya.

'Apa benar dia yang akan jadi guruku. Bahkan orang tua itu lebih pantas disebut ero-sannin daripada sannin legendarys'. Batin Naruto sweetdrop.

.

"Owhh... jadi begitu ya Nagato. Lalu dimana bocah yang kau maksud". Tanya Jiraya yang mengerti tujuan Nagato menemuinya.

.  
Naruto yang berjalan sendiri pun bingung karena kehilangan jejak Nagato dan calon gurunya.

Akhirnya terjadilah sesi cari mencari antara Naruto dengan Nagato yang ditemani Jiraya.  
Setelah beberapa menit merekapun bertemu.

"Owh jadi ini orangnya". Ujar Jiraya. 'Cakra ini'.

"Naruto kau putranya Minato ya". Tanya Jiraya.  
Senyum Naruto pun pudar. Lalu ia mengangguk.

'Aku pikir Minato akan membunuhnya karna memiliki cakra terkutuk iblis kyubi'. Batin Jiraya.

"Aku memang akan dibunuh". Ucap Naruto.

'Bocah ini membaca pikiran ku'. Batin Jiraya lagi. "Nahh.. Naruto karna kau memiliki cakra paling kuat didunia, maka kau harus giat latihan". Ucap Jiraya dengan senyum lima jari.

Seketika senyum Naruto merekah. "Ha'i.. sensei".

.

.  
-TBC-

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk sekedar membuka laman fanfic saya. Terima kasih buat yang like fic saya . Terima kasih yang follow. Terima kasih yang flame .dan terima kasih yang memberi review bagus.

Mohon review senior. Udah aku periksa 5 kali, kalo masih ada ketidak nyamanan membaca mohon review nya.

Note:  
-kuil satonya diganti menjadi nagano.  
-setelah dibuangnya Naruto Kushina melahirkan Arashi, Menma ,Sara.  
-kemungkinan cerita ini akan mengambil charakter acara lain.  
-Sasuke mungkin keluar chapter depan

Setiap jejak anda di hal ini sangat berharga untuk saya. .

.

.

REVIEWS.

. 


	5. Chapter 5

Legendary sword V

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.  
Rate : T.  
Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...  
Warning : typo,mainstream,ooc,newbie,dll.

.

.  
"Owh jadi ini orangnya". Ujar Jiraya. 'Cakra ini'.

"Naruto kau putranya Minato ya". Tanya Jiraya.  
Senyum Naruto pun pudar. Lalu ia mengangguk.

'Aku pikir Minato akan membunuhnya karna memiliki cakra terkutuk iblis kyubi'. Batin Jiraya.

"Aku memang akan dibunuh". Ucap Naruto.

'Bocah ini membaca pikiran ku'. Batin Jiraya lagi. "Nahh.. Naruto karna kau memiliki cakra paling kuat didunia, maka kau harus giat latihan". Ucap Jiraya dengan senyum lima jari.

Seketika senyum Naruto merekah. "Ha'i.. sensei".

.

.  
Chapter 5 .

.  
Dalam pondok kecil dekat hutan itu, seorang berambut klimis tengah berjalan mengecek setiap ruangan satu per satu seperti seseorang yang mencari sesuatu.  
"Dimana dia?". Gumammnya lirih.

Deidara yang tengah menikmati tidurnya pun merasa terganggu dengan tingkah laku orang berambit klimis dihadapannya.  
"Woii.. kau itu kenapa Hidan ?". Teriak Deidara menggema dalam ruangan kecil itu.

Hidan yang merasa terpanggil Segera membalikkan badan. Menatap tajam pada Deidara.  
"Kau bilang apa tadi?". Dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau itu sedang apa baka?". Terang Deidara dengan tampang malas.

"Apa katamu? . Ha..?". Teriak Hidan sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya karena tidak terima dibilang baka.

Deidara mendengus lalu kembali beringsut tidur kembali.

Hidan yang telah tenang kembali bertanya. "Heii... apa Naruto sudah berangkat bersama Jiraya-sensei ?. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya". Ujar Hidan sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

Tak ada sahutan. Digerakkannya bola mata untuk melirik lawan bicaranya.  
Hidan yang merasa diabaikan pun berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Hingga membuat pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah tidur itu menghela nafas.  
"Mereka ada didepan". Ujur Deidara malas.

Setelah puas mendengar jawaban dari pria pirang yang tengah asik tiduran didepannya, Hidan pun diam berusaha mencerna kata-kata Deidara.  
"owh... dengan siapa ?". Tanya Hidan lagi.

"Jiraya, Nagato, Pein, dan Konan".

"Sedang apa?". Tanya Hidan lagi.  
"Mana aku tahu, mungkin sedang nostalgia, kenapa?". Jawab Deidara sekenanya.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat dia berlatih". Ujar Hidan lalu melenggang pergi.

.

.

Sementara itu diluar terdapat lima orang yang tengah tertawa sambil bersenda gurau.

Tapi tidak untuk pemuda pirang yang hanya duduk tanpa gairah bagai mayat hidup itu.  
Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ketimur, dimana disana terdapat sang surya yang memberinya senyum yang amat hangat di pagi hari yang dingin ini.

Pemuda pirang itu menutup matanya menerima kebaikan hati sang surya yang telah memberinya kehangatan sehingga senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

Tapi dengan cepat lengkung indah itu terganti oleh pemandangan gigi yang saling beradu, seakan terdapat kemarahan yang amat dalam siluet yang berkilau tertimpa sinar surya.

'Disanalah tujuanku. Hak ku yang akan aku bumi hanguskan tanpa menimang'. Batinnya membara dalam hati kecilnya.

.  
"Heii Naruto kau kenapa?". Tanya Jiraya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Hahh.. engh.. tidak apa-apa". Jawab Naruto yang agak terkaget dari lamunannya.

"Hei Naruto kau jangan berwajah seperti itu terus. Jika wajahmu selalu kaku, nanti tidak ada gadis yang mau padamu". Canda Pein yang langsung disambut gelak tawa mereka semua.

.  
Ngomomg-ngomong soal gadis, pikiran Naruto pun langsung melayang, teringat pada gadis musim semi yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu.

Hingga tanpa disadari senyum terukir di wajahnya. Hingga tepukan mengagetkannya lagi.  
"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum gak jelas?. Kau menemukan gadis ya?". Tebak Nagato.

Naruto yang digoda seperti itupun lantas merasa malu dan langsung membalikkan badan. Dengan iringan tawa menggelegar, terutama Pein.

"Sudah-sudah. Naruto ayo berkemas dan kita segera pergi ke kerajaan".

.

.

.

UZUSHIO CASTLE.

.  
Di taman yang besar di depan pelataran bangunan istana yang megah, kini tampak keluarga Namikaze kecuali sang ayah dan si anak tertua.  
Mereka terduduk diatas rumput, menikmati makanan sambil mendengar celotehan sang putri.  
Dan sesekali bersenda gurau bersama.

.

Kakashi berjalan dengan tergesa menuju taman. Sapaan para penghuni kerajaan menyambutnya di sepanjang lorong lebar istana itu.

"Ratu, pangeran, putri". Sapa Kakashi pada anggota keluarga kerajaan.  
Lalu memberi hormat.

Kushina menoleh menghadap ke arah suara. "Kakashi... duduklah mari makan bersama". Tawar Kushina dengan senyum manisnya.

Meskipun Kakashi hanya seorang panglima perang kerajaan. Tapi dia sudah seperti seorang keluarga yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Iya ji-san". Ucap Sara sembari bergeser memberi tempat.

"Maaf saya kemari ingin menyampaikan perintah yang mulia Minato-sama. Ada pertemuan penting yang harus di ikuti pangeran Arashi-sama dan Menma-sama". Ucap Kakashi dengan hormat. Lalu pergi meninggalkan taman dengan terburu pula.

.

"Baiklah Arashi Menma cepat kalian bersiap-siap". Ucap Kushina lembut pada kedua putranya.  
Arashi dan Menma mengangguk lalu segera berdiri untuk bersiap.

.

.  
Arashi dan Menma berjalan menyusuri lorong utama kerajaan. Dengan balutan jubah putih, serta pedang di pinggang kiri mereka masing-masing.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu gerbang ruangan rapat, mereka berhenti sejenak.  
Barulah setelah Arashi memberi tanda, kedua prajurit itu membukakan pintu gerbang.

Tampaklah ayah mereka yang duduk di singgasana raja. Serta para pejabat dan menteri-menteri yang duduk di kanan kiri raja.

Arashi dan Menma menunduk memberi hormat.

"Tujuanku memanggil kalian adalah untuk menjalankan sebuah misi tapi sebelumnya". Ucap Minato.

"Akan aku perkenalkan muridku". Dengan seringainya Orochimaru menatap wajah Menma.

Dan entah mengapa Menma sangat tidak suka dengan wajah dan seringai penasehat ayahnya ini. Di wajahnya seperti tersembunyi 1001 rencana jahat.

"Masuklah Sasuke". Ucap Orochimaru.

Lalu masuklah seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut raven bergaya emo.  
Jubah hitamnya menambah kesan dingin diwajahnya. Dan pedang di kiri pinggangnya.

Sasuke menunduk memberi hormat.  
"Muridku Sasuke layak meraih pengharggaan yang tinggi atas keberaniannya menyelesaikan misinya menghadapi penyihir dari Tibet. Dan mendapat pedang Glory of Ten".

"Benarkan yang mulia Minato-sama". Ucap Orochimaru berjalan mendekati singgasana dengan seringainya yang makin lebar.  
Minato menatapnya.  
"Dia masih perjaka". Sahut Orochimaru cepat.

Minato berdiri dengan bangganya mendekati ksatria di depannya. "Dengan ini akan aku berikan putriku sebagai imbalan atas kebranianmu". Ucapnya bangga karna ksatria pemberani ini akan menjadi menantunya.

.

.  
"Arashi kau pergi ke timur bawa putri Hyuga dan pedang Goujian. Menma berikan surat perdamaian ini ke Konaha dan bawa putri Haruno serta pedang khopesh". Perintah Minato.  
Minato berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Diikuti para pejabat dan menteri-menterinya.

.

Setelah bubarnya rapat, sekarang Menma lah yang bingung. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya memberinya tugas untuk memberikan surat perdamaian pada Negara musuh besar Uzushio.  
Bisa-bisa kepalanya yang akan hilang ditambah harus mempersunting putrinya.  
Benar-tugas yang amat berat. Tapi tetap harus ia laksanakan.

.

.  
Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Orochimaru. Seringai jahat keluar dari bibir Orochimaru.

Rencana kedua dari kudetanya berhasil dengan mulus. Dengan adanya putri Sara yang akan menikah dengan Sasuke akan memudahkannya untuk menghancurkan pikiran Minato.

"Sebelum pernikahanmu Sasuke. Aku ingin kau pergi ke konoha untuk membuntuti Menma. Jika dia mengancam keselamatan bonekaku. . . . . . . Penggal dia". Ucap Orochimaru memberi perintahnya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dari wajahnya terlihat ambisi yang amat besar.

.

.

GERBANG KERAJAAN UZUSHIO.

.  
Kuda putih Arashi dan kuda coklat Menma telah bersiap untuk dipacu.

"Berhati-hatilah nak". Peringat Kushina.

.  
Dilecutkannya tali kuda menandai dimulainya misi pangeran Uzushio.  
Arashi menuju timur sementara Menma pergi ke barat.

.

.

.

.  
MENMA PLACE.

Pagi yang mulai siang mengiringi derap kaki kuda coklat Menma yang terkena terik matahari.  
Wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung. Bagaimana jika ia kehilangan kepala. Apakah dia akan membantai orang-orang disana.  
Tentu ia tak tega.

Seketika lamunannya buyar oleh suara teriakan cempreng dari seorang anak perempuan.

Ditariknya tali kuda miliknya hingga berjinjit kuda itu. Menma yang masih kaget terjengkang kebelakang.

Tak ada tempat lain untuknya jatuh selain kubangan lumpur. Menma mendesah. Surai pirang dan jubahnya kotor karena lumpur.

"Naruto nii-chan Yaeeiiii". Sorak gembira anak perempuan itu. Ia berlari ke arah Menma lalu berhambur memeluk Menma.

Menma lantas ditambah bingung dengan kejadian itu.

"Yukimaru apa yang kau lakukan". Teriak seseorang menghampiri mereka.  
Menma melirik anak perempuan didekapannya yang diketahuinya bernama Yukimaru.

"Lihat Guren Naruto nii-chan datang". Ucapnya dengan senangnya.

"Owh Naruto ya... pantas Yukimaru sangat bersemangat. Cepatlah berdiri dan bersihkan tubuhmu". Ucap Guren.

.  
Menma bangun dari lumpur. 'Kedua orang ini memanggilku Naruto. Apa mungkin Naruto ini adalah Naruto yang dimaksut kaa-san'. Batin Menma.

"Maaf tapi aku namaku Menma". Ujar Menma dengan sopan.

Guren yang akan pergi, membalikkan badan menatap si pria pirang. Intens Guren menatapnya.

"Maaf kalau boleh aku tahu. Siapa Naruto yang kalian maksud itu?". Tanya Menma.  
"Bukankah itu kau ?". Tuding Guren di depan wajah Menma.

"Bukan tapi ibuku sering menyebut nama itu".

Guren tertegun mendengar penuturan pemuda dihadapannya.

.

.  
Menma duduk bersama dengan Guren dan Yukimaru di ruang makan.

"Naruto adalah seorang anggota akatsuki. Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Dia juga pernah bilang orang tuanya adalah seorang raja dan ratu Namikaze. Tapi dia dibuang. Meski begitu dia sangat baik. Dia membantu aku dan Yukimaru saat kesusahan dulu". Terang Guren dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya.

Menma tertegun. Pikiran-pikiran liar tergambar di benaknya.  
'Mirip denganmu?'.  
'Raja?'.  
'Ratu?'.  
'Namikaze?'.  
'Dibuang?'.  
Pikiran Menma seketika kacau dan pusing.

SIAPA ?.

.

.

.  
FLASHBACK ON.

Sore hari itu menjadi sore yang amat menjadi keberuntungan untuk para anggota akatsuki. Pasalnya sore itu mereka berhasil menjarah pedagang Yaman yang sedang menyeberangi teluk Tsyusyima.

Perjalanan pulang mereka diiringi tawa senang dari masing-masing bibir yang berkecap.

Pemuda pirang berkuda hitam berjalan di barisan belakang, menikmati angin malam yang sangat dingin.  
Hingga pandangannya menemukan anak perempuan yang bersimpuh memegangi perutnya.

Dihentikannya kudanya menghampiri anak perempuan yang tampak kelaparan itu.  
Ia turun dan mendekati anak perempuan itu.

"Kau kenapa?". Tanyanya lembut.  
Si anak perempuan hanya menggeleng.  
"Apa kau lapar?". Tanyanya lagi.  
Anak itu mengangguk. "Iya..". Sahutnya lirih.

Naruto berdiri menuju kudanya, mengambil beberapa makanan lalu kembali duduk. Memberikannya kepada si anak.

Terukir senyum manakala melihat anak perempuan itu dengan lahab memakannya.

"Sudah selesai?". Tanyanya sambil mengusap bibir si anak perempuan.

"Terima kasih Nii-chan". Ucap anak perempuan itu.  
"Owh ya perkenalkan nama kakak Naruto, kamu siapa?. Dan kenapa makanannya tidak dihabiskan?". Tanya Naruto.

"Aku Yukimaru. Makanan ini untuk Guren dia kakakku". Jelas Yukimaru.

"Owh jadi kamu kok disini?". Tanya Naruto lagi.  
"Dari tadi Guren mencari makanan tapi belum pulang, jadi aku mencarinya tapi aku malah tersesat". Jelas Yukimaru dengan wajah imutnya.

Naruto terdiam, mengingat desa terdekat dari sini. Tak mungkinkan jika anak ini pergi jauh dari rumah.  
"Baiklah.. mau kakak antar naik kuda?". Tawarnya.  
"Hahh... naik kuda, tentu saja". Soraknya kegirangan.

.  
Yukimaru terlihat senang karena bisa naik kuda. Ia bersorak-sorak sangat keras saking senangnya.

Naruto yang berada dibelakang Yukimaru hanya tersenyum mendengar sorak-sorai keceriaan anak yang dijaganya agar tidak jatuh itu.

"Nii-san ayo tambah kecepatannya". Sorak Yukimaru sambil menghentak-hentakkan pantatnya.

"Baiklah".  
Naruto melecutkan tali kuda sehingga kuda hitam Naruto berlari kencang bagai kilat.  
"AAAaaaaaaaa. Cepat sekali". Teriak Yukimaru kegirangan.

.

Setelah sampai tujuan, Naruto turun terlebih dahuli lalu baru menurunkan Yukimaru.

AAaaAaaa... "Kenapa teriak-teriak?". Tanya Naruto.  
"Tadi itu sangat hebat, Yildirim berlari benar-benar seperti kilat". Celoteh Yukimaru dengan gaya lebay ala anak-anak.

"Siapa Yildirim?". Naruto tak kenal Yildirim.  
"Nama yang aku berikan untuk kuda ini, karna dia sangat cepat seperti kilat". Ucap Yukimaru sambil menepuk-nepuk paha depan kiri kuda milik Naruto.

Naruto sempat berpikir sejenak. 'Kudaku kan tidak punya nama'. Batinnya.

"Boleh y?". Mohon Yukimaru.  
"Tentu".

Yukimaru pun masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Naruto.  
Naruto berkenalan dengan Guren. Dan semenjak itu Naruto sering ke sana untuk menemani Yukimaru / membantu menggarap tanah.

.

.

.  
FLASHBACK OFF.

.  
Setelah mendengar penjelasan Guren langsung pamit untuk segera meneruskan perjalanannya.  
Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.  
Banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya bingung hari ini.

Ketika akan menaiki kuda, Menma merasa sesuatu menarik jubahnya. Ditengoknya kebawah dan didapatinya Yukimaru disana.

"Jika Nii-chan, tolong beritahu dia. Aku sangat merindukannya". Mohon Yukimaru.  
"Baiklah". Ujar Menma lembut.

.

.  
Dalam perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda Menma berfikir. Sosok Naruto ini benar-benar sangat baik, hingga orang-orang tak lupa akan kebaikannya dan ingin selalu memiliki ikatan dengannya meski itu hanyalah rindu.

Tapi jika dia benar Namikaze kenapa ayah dan ibu membuang seseorang yang sangat baik seperti Naruto.

Pada akhirnya Menma teruskan perjalanannya dengan pikiran kacaunya.

.

.

.  
KONOHA.

.

Anggota akatsuki dan juga Jiraya sekarang tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah.  
Senda gurau dan sake menemani mereka. Sebelum keberangkatannya besok Naruto sudah berkemas barang, fisik, dan juga mental.

Kenapa?.  
Jika tidak mungkin dia akan menjadi pria mesum seperti Jiraya.

"Aku keluar menghirup udara malam sebentar". Izinnya lalu segera mengambil jubah hitam dan satu pedangnya yaitu Kusanagi.

.

Naruto berjalan sendiri melihat bulan.  
"YO...partner, kau terlihat gelisah". Suara Kurama tiba-tiba membangunkannya dari lamun.

Entah kenapa Naruto begitu gugup saat akan diajak untuk ke istana konoha.

"HaHahAaa... kau pasti gugup karna akan bertemu gadis dipasar itu kan partner". Tawa menggelegar dari suara berat kurama benar-benar membuat Naruto tambah gugup.

"Diamlah musang". Teriak Naruto.  
"Aku rubah baka". Ucap Kurama dengan nada tak suka.

.

.

.  
KONOHA CASTLE.

.  
Sementara itu suara keramaian terdengar dari istana konoha yang sangat megah.  
Disana terdapat sebuah kamar yang ternyata menjadi pusat dari keramaian itu.

"Astaga... kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah jidat hingga kau harus pergi ke kuil menyeramkan itu?". Teriakan Yamanaka Ino menggelegar hingga terdengar sampai luar istana.

Yamanaka Ino. Putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi seorang perdana menteri transportasi dan ekonomi.  
Juga sekaligus teman semenjak kecil Sakura.

"Tentu saja untuk mendapat sesuatu yang bagus kan". Ujar Sakura dengan seringai diwajahnya yang cantik. Lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Ino bingung melihat seringai Sakura. Dan langsung saja dilihatnya lembaran kertas yang deberikan Sakura.

"Bagaimana tampan kan?". Godanya pada ino.

"Jadi kau ke kuil itu untuk menemaninya?". Ujar Ino yang langsung dibalas anggukan kepala Sakura.

"Sudahlah ayo tidur. Aku sangat mengantuk". Sakura meringkuk. Meninggalkan Ino sendirian.  
"Okee". .

.

.

.  
PAGI HARI KONOHA.

Sang surya kembali memberi senyum hangatnya pada Naruto yang terduduk dijendela sebuah pondok kecil.

Hari pertamanya berlatih akan segera di mulai hari ini.

"Pagi Naruto. Kau bersemangat sekali. Owh ya aku hampir lupa. Seseorang dari uzushio datang ke konoha hari ini". Ujar Jiraya seraya mengusap matanya.

Mata Naruto yang semula menatap Jiraya kembali kepada sang surya. "Memang kenapa?. Untuk saat ini aku ingin melupakan dendamku". Ujar Naruto dingin.

Jiraya pun hanya bisa mendesah. Naruto selalu saja bersikap dingin ketika mendengar kata Uzushio.

"Yasudah terserah kau saja. Cepat kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali".

.  
Naruto dan Jiraya sudah berada di depan.

Naruto menaiki kuda hitamnya. "Kenapa kau naik Kuda?". Sergah Jiraya mendapati muritnya naik ke atas kuda.

"Lalu?". Tanya Naruto kebingungan.  
"Tentu saja jalan kaki... ayo". Jiraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu sensei". Teriak Naruto segera turun dari kuda. Dan berlari mengejar Jiraya.

.

.  
Sementara itu Menma yang selesai memakan sarapannya. Segera menaiki kuda coklatnya.

Menma segera memacu kudanya menuju ke arah istana.

Jubah putih polos dan juga pedang khopes yang baru ia dapatkan menghiasi tubuhnnya.

.

.

.  
FLASHBACK ON.

Setelah pergi dari rumah Guren. Menma memacu kudanya dengan cepat. Hingga tak terasa senja telah menghampirinya.

Sampai malam hari tiba Menma tak berhenti memacu kudanya.

Hingga sampai ia di sebuah tempat yang menurutnya menyeramkan.  
Menma berhenti di sebuah pohon beringin yang berdiri kokoh menjulang tinggi. Dengan rongga di dalamnya.

Menma menyalakan obor untuk menerangi jalannya. Dengan ragu Menma berjalan menuju pohon beringin itu. Dimasukkanlah obor itu dalam sela-sela akar.

Menma berjengit melihat seonggok tulang belulang yang bersandar pada akar. Dipotongnya akar-akar yang dirasa mengganggu.

Dapat Menma tangkap dengan mata sapphirnya. Tulang itu membawa sebuah pedang yang memiliki bentuk seperti yang digambarkan ayahnya.

Menma menjulurkan tangannya meraih pedang bernama khopes itu. Grakk... suara tulang yang bertabur. Dikibaskan pedang khopes oleh Menma. "Pedang ini cukup berat". Gumamnaya.

Menma segera bergerak pergi dari tempat pohon beringin itu berada.

.

.

FLASBACK OFF.

Siang yang redup kini Naruto berjalan bersama Jiraya hendak memasuki gerbang utama istana.

Tapi seketika langkah mereka terhenti manakala mereka mendengar suara derap kaki kuda.  
Jiraya dan Naruto menoleh menatap arah suara derap kaki kuda.

Naruto kaget Menma turun dari kuda. Ketika menoleh Menma kaget bukan kepalang.

Kedua pemuda sedarah itu melangkah mendekati satu sama lain.

Naruto melipat tangannya. "Siapa kau?". Tanya Naruto dengan dingin.

"Namikaze Menma putra Namikaze Minato". Ujar Menma.  
"Adik laki-lakiku y". Gumam Naruto lirih dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Maksutmu?". Tanya Menma mulai mngerti arah pembicaraan ini.  
"Perkenalkan. Aku Namikaze Naruto". Ucap Naruto mengelua surai pirang pria didepannya.  
"Adik".

.

.

-TBC-

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk sekedar membuka laman fanfic saya. Terima kasih buat yang like fic saya . Terima kasih yang follow. Terima kasih yang flame .dan terima kasih yang memberi review bagus.

Mohon review senior. Udah aku periksa 5 kali, kalo masih ada ketidak nyamanan membaca mohon review nya.

Note:

Setiap jejak anda di hal ini sangat berharga untuk saya. .

Maaf post lama . Karna ini adalah bulan yang penuh ujian.  
Sukses UN kabeh ya konco-konco.

Terutama cah PARON.

.

REVIEWS.

.  



	6. Chapter 6

Legendary sword VI.

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo,mainstream,ooc,newbie,dll.

...

Hai... semua . Ini pertama kali aku membalas review. Aku berterimak kasih bagi yang telah review.

Yang pertama dari

Uj chapter 5 = may 8.  
Perang dunia terhadap lembar kertas y.  
"Itu flame apa pertanyaan, saya bingung".  
...

3411 chapter 5 = may 8.  
Apa naruto akan memberi tahu menma kenapa iya dibuang.  
"Naruto tidak akan memberitahu menma, tapi menma akan tahu dengan sendirinya".  
...

Guest chapter 5 = may 8.  
Apakah mata rinegan naruto memiliki kekuatan sama di cannonnya.  
"Mungkin hanya gravitasi, teleport, dan membaca pikiran. Tapi mungkin ada perubahan nanti".  
...

Guest chapter 3 = may 10.  
Di chap 3 ini salah satu scenenya yaitu scene dimana si anak kecil yang mencuri apel itu samgat mirip dengan film Muhammad Al-Fatih. Andai tidak ada ending tubrukan antara naruto dam sakura.  
Apakah saya benar ?.  
"Benar banget mas guest. Karena scenenya dipasar dan juga cerita ini mengisahkan kingdomlife jadi saya masukkan".

...  
Siang yang redup kini Naruto berjalan bersama Jiraya hendak memasuki gerbang utama istana.

Tapi seketika langkah mereka terhenti manakala mereka mendengar suara derap kaki kuda.  
Jiraya dan Naruto menoleh menatap arah suara derap kaki kuda.

Naruto kaget Menma turun dari kuda. Ketika menoleh Menma kaget bukan kepalang.

Kedua pemuda sedarah itu melangkah mendekati satu sama lain.

Naruto melipat tangannya. "Siapa kau?". Tanya Naruto dengan dingin.

"Namikaze Menma putra Namikaze Minato". Ujar Menma.  
"Adik laki-lakiku y". Gumam Naruto lirih dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Maksutmu?". Tanya Menma mulai mngerti arah pembicaraan ini.  
"Perkenalkan. Aku Namikaze Naruto". Ucap Naruto mengelua surai pirang pria didepannya.  
"Adik".

...

...

...

Chapter 6 ...

Derap kaki yang saling bersautan menimbulkan suara bising yang menggema disepanjang lorong istana seiring menapaknya kaki-kaki itu pada lantai yang tersusun dari keramik marmer.

Dengah gagahnya seorang laki-laki paruh baya berjalan diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya, menambah bising suara derap kaki di lorong istana yang megah itu.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu melangkah dengan cepatnya. Sehingga surai merah muda pucatnya agak bergerak karena guncangan tubuhnya.  
Jubahnya tersibak naik seiring semakin cepatnya ia melangkah.

Terompah kayu yang berbenturan dengan marmer pun bersuara makin keras pula.

Setelah menerima kabar bahwa utusan dari uzushio yang diutus oleh sahabat lamanya yaitu Minato yang sekarang menjadi musuh besarnya. Dan juga kabar bahwa gurunya akan datang .Dengan secepat mungkin ia pergi ke ruang pertemuan.

Rasa senang dan marah bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya.

Tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Kizashi terus melangkah tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatannya.  
Hingga semua orang terheran-heran akan gelagat rajanya yang tak seperti biasanya.

Sementara di ujung lorong terdapat Sakura dan Ino yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan bunga mawar di masing-masing tangannya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di taman Sakura dan Ino ingin segera kembali untuk menaruh bunga-bunga yang mereka petik kedalam pot air di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Ino yang menyadari keanehan pada temannya masa kecilnya lantas menatap serius terhadap Sakura yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong memandang kedepan. Pasalnya semenjak di taman tadi gerak-geriknya sangat mencurigakan.

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura? . Jangan bilang kau merencanakan sesuatu untuk kabur lagi". Ino bertanya dengan nada mengancam. Kali ini Ino tak akan membiarkan Sakura kabur lagi. Atau ia akan di tanyai macam-macam lagi oleh ibu Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar suara Ino langsung tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.  
"Ti-ti dak kok.". Jawab Sakura gelagapan atas pertanyaan Ino yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Lalu. Kenapa kau bengong begitu?". Ino menghentikan langkahnya menunggu penjelasan Sakura.  
Sakura terdiam memainkan jari telunjuknya diatas kelopak mawar digenggamannya.

"Apakah kau tidak merasakan sesuatu Ino". Ujar Sakura. Wajahnya yang semula menunduk kini ia dongakkan ke atas menatap wajah cantik Ino.  
Ino agak bingung merasakan apa.

"Ahh... yasudahlah ayo kita kembali". Ino kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya.  
"Yasudah". Ujar lirih Sakura sambil mengendikan bahu. Lalu kembali mengikuti Ino yang berada agak jauh di depannya.

Dapat Sakura lihat disana ayahnya bermuka sangat serius.  
'Kenapa wajah ayah serius sekali, tidak seperti biasanya'. Batin Sakura. Menghentikan langkahnya.

Kizashi terus berjalan melewati Sakura dan Ino. Yang sukses membuat dua gadis itu terheran-heran.  
"Ayahmu kenapa?". Tanya ino mendekati Sakura dengan dirinya yang masih terheran-heran melihat ayah Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya.  
Sakura yang juga kebingung akan sifat ayahnya yang aneh,segera menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino.  
"Ikuti yuk". Ujar Ino lagi.

Karna rasa penasarannya Sakura dan Ino langsung berlari mengejar gerombolan orang-orang penting yang berjalan cepat-cepat entah akn kemana.  
Sehingga Sakura dan Ino harus ikut-ikutan berjalan cepat atau bahkan sedikit berlari mengikuti langkah besar para orang tua di depannya.

"Hufft... cepat sekali sih mereka jalannya, bikin capek saja". Keluh Ino setelah sampai di depan gerbang ruang pertemuan.

Kizashi masuk di ikuti orang dibelakangnya.

"Ayo Ino mereka sudah masuk". Seru Sakura ketika mendapati ayahnya memasuki ruangan pertemuan.  
Sakura pun menarik lengan Ino yang tengah menunduk mengatur nafas. Untuk segera ikut masuk.

Ketika Sakura dan Ino hendak masuk, tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi langkah mereka.

"Maaf . Tapi putri-putri dilarang masuk kedalam". Ujar salah seorang prajurit dengan penuh hormat.  
"Kenapa?". Tanya Sakura.

"Ini perintah raja". Ujar orang itu lagi.

Sakura dan Ino pun langsung bungkam. Jika itu perintah raja. Mereka harus mengikuti apalagi sekarang raja tampak sangat kesal. Bisa-bisa mereka dihukum selama sebulan penuh karna melanggar perintah.  
Akhirnya Sakura dan Ino memilih untuk menunggu diluar.

...

...

...

Seorang lelaki tua bersurai putih yaitu Jiraya kini tengah duduk bersila dekat gerbang masuk utama istana yang sangat megah.  
Netranya memandang malas drama keluarga didepannya, yang ia beri judul .PERTEMUAN KAKAK ADIK YANG MEMBOSANKAN.

"Heii.. kalian, apakah sudah selesai?". Teriak Jiraya Berharap mendapat jawaban dari salah satu aktor yang berperan di drama membosankan itu.

Tapi nyatanya tiada satu orang pun yang menyahut pertanyaannya. Hingga membuatnya jenuh menunggu dengan jemari yang bermain di dagunya.  
Bagi Jiraya memandang ciptaan tuhan yang sangat sempurna akan pasti akan lebih menyenangkan dibanding melihat drama antara adik dan kakak yang sangat membosankan sepertu ini.

Jiraya akhirnya menutup matanya. Pikirannya ia hanyutkan dalam fantasi eronya yang berkualitas sangat tinggi.  
Ketika dua buah gunung yang terguncang karna gempa.  
Menyemburkan magma putih yang mengalir ke dataran bergelombang.  
Lalu turun kedataran rendah yang datar dengan permukaan halus serta lubang kecil di pusatnya.  
Jika mendaki naik lagi akan terlihat sebuah bukit dengan celah ngarai yang sangat dalam disana.

Membayangkannya saja membuat hidung Jiraya berlumuran darah. Serta wajahnya yang merona sangat merah karna fikiran mesumnya.

Sementara Jiraya yang tengah menikmati fantasi eronya.  
Naruto tengah berdiri melipat tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. Saphhirenya menatap wajah tampan yang sudah seperti bayangannya dicermin.  
Bedanya wajah Menma tidak memiliki kumis kucing yang Naruto punya.

Naruto yang menatap wajah Menma yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi malah membuat membuat Naruto bingung sendiri.  
Diulurkannya tangan menepuk bahu Menma, hingga membuat Menma tersentak kaget atas perlakuan yang ia terima.

"Nii-san". Lirih Menma. Pikirannya yang sangat kacau menyebabkanya sulit untuk mencerna kata-kata lawan bicaranya yang sangat aneh menurutnya.

"Ya?". Ujar Naruto.  
Menma menunduk menatap tanah.  
"Kau... ternyata raja yang dimaksut guren adalah ayah.  
Nii-san kau yang dibuang ayah.  
Nii-san kau adalah pria yang baik. Nii-san kau selalu dirindukan, disayangi, dicintai disetiap tempat yang kau singgahi.  
Nii-san kau, hatimu, kebaikanmu, keramahanmu membuat semua orang tak ingin memutus ikatannya denganmu.  
Nii-san kau yang menyayangi seorang anak seperti layaknya seorang ayah di setiap tempat yang kau singghi.

Tapi bahkan kau tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa sayang seorang ayah.  
Nii-san kau ka-kau menjadikan dirimu sebagai buronan untukmu makan meski hanya nasi.  
Kenapa ketidak adilan ini menimpamu Nii-san.".  
Ujar Menma mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan linangan air mata.

Naruto yang melihat adiknya menangis tersedu-sedu, membuatnya tambah bingung. Naruto sangat senang bertemu adiknya yang tidak pernah ia kenal.

Tapi kenapa adiknya menangis. Dibalik sosoknya yang dingin dan bringas Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat penyayang ketika tak memegang pedang.  
Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Dia tak ingin adiknya menangis.  
"Kenapa kau menangis Menma. Pria itu tidak boleh menangis". Ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

Menma yang mendengar nada lembut kakaknya pun memberanikan diri mendongak menatap pria yang lebih tinggi lima centi didepannya.

"Nii-san pasti begitu membenci kami sem...".  
"Apa maksutmu hah?. Hanya satu orang yang aku benci dan pasti akan aku bunuh". Ujar Naruto menyela kalimat yang akan terlontar dari mulut Menma.

Nada yang tadinya lembut kini telah berubah dingin layaknya cuaca dingin hari yang redup karena awan tebal.  
"Ayah?". Lirih Menma.  
"Ya". Jawab Naruto datar.

Mereka kembali terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Menma yang takut pada kakaknya yang jelas dapat membunuhnya dengan sangat mudahnya karena kakaknya adalah seorang anggota bandit paling terkenal.  
Dan.  
Naruto yang sangat kesal entah karena apa.

Naruto yang merasa suasana semakin tidak enak segera mengambil inisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana.  
"Menma,.. bagaimana kalau kita berlatih pedang sebentar terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk?". Tanya Naruto meminta saran pada adiknya.

"Baiklah". Ucap Menma. Tidak ada salahnya kan berlatih sebentar apalagi bersama kakaknya.  
Naruto dan Menma mundur beberapa langkah memberi jarak untuk bertarung.

...

Naruto menyibakkan jubahnya kebelakang agar mudah untuknya bergerak. Begitu juga Menma pun menyibakkan jubahnya agar mudah untunya bergerak.

Menma mengambil pedang khopes yang baru ditemukannya semalam untuk melawan kakaknya. Karena jelas pedang biasa tidak akan mampu mengimbangi kemampuan kakaknya. Yang ia yakini sangat kuat.

Naruto agak kagum dengan pedang ditangan Menma.  
"Pedangmu bagus". Pujinya pada Menma.  
"Terima kasih. Tapi ini agak berat". Naruto yang mendengar Menma dengan blak-blakan mengungkapkan kelemahan didepan musuh tentu saja membuat Naruto ingin tertawa.

Naruto menggeleng sambil mengulas senyum.  
Ditariknya satu pedang dari tiga pedang di pinggang kirinya.  
Kini pedang tipis nan kuat melengkung serta mengkilap honjo masamune telah berada dalam genggaman Naruto.

Naruto dan Menma berlari mendekati satu sama lain. Mengayunkan pedang...

Taanggg... suara dua bilah pedang legendarys itu menggema hingga terdengar oleh semua anggota kerajaan.

Naruto menendang perut Menma. Sehingga membuat Menma terhuyung ke belakang.

Naruto terus menghujami Menma dengan serangan tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk melawan balik.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Menma, Naruto mengambil estoc dan melemparkannya ke atas.

Lalu ditancapkannya honjo masamune ke bawah. Hingga mengenai sepatu Menma.  
Naruto kembali mengambil kusanagi dari sarungnya. Dan menebaskannya pada Menma.

Menma yang ingin mundur pun terjatuh karna kakinya tertahan honjo masamune.  
Belum hilang kekagetannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang lurus jatuh dari atas tepat pada kepalanya.

Menma menggerakkan kepalanya menghindari pedang itu.

Nafas memburu telah terdengar dari mulut Menma. Rasa lelah serta kaget bercampur menjadi debaran jantung yang berpacu makin cepat.

Naruto mencabut pedang honjo masamune dari sepatu Menma.  
"Gerakanmu terlalu lambat Menma. Dan ingat kau tidak boleh memberi tahu musuh tentang kelemahanmu". Ucap Naruto memberi komentar tentang cara bertarung Menma.

"Baiklah ayo mulai lagi". Menma berlari mengayunkan pedangnya pada Naruto.

"Tak perlu. Ini sudah cukup". Sebuah belati tersuguh di leher Menma.  
'Tak mungkin tiba-tiba dia ada dibelajangku. Padahal tadi ada tepat didepanku'. Batin Menma.

"Baiklah ayo kemasi barang dan segera masuk". Ujar Naruto.

Naruto dan Menma mengemasi barang mereka dan segera masuk.  
Tapi sebelum itu Naruto mendapati senseinya tengah duduk dengan senyum mesumnya.

'Pasti dia sedang berfikiran mesum. Tuhan mengapa kau beri aku guru semesum dia'. Batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya.  
"Nii-san kenapa dengannya?". Tanya Menma terheran-heran melihat wajah sensei kakaknya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda bahwa ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

...

...

...

Setelah bersusah payah membagunkan Jiraya dari fantasi mesumnya. Kini Naruto, Menma, serta Jiraya berjala beriringan menuju tempat pertemuan akan diadakan.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergeming semenjak masuk hingga masuk kedalam ruangan pertemuan.  
Dalam ruangan pertemuan yang sepi itu pula tidak ada yang bergeming. Naruto, Menma dan Jiraya hanya menunggu seseorang dalam diam. Hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing hingga suara nyaring dari terompah yang berbenturan dengan lantai marmer mnyadarkan mereka.

Naruto, Menma dan juga Jiraya berdiri memberi hormat.  
Kizashi duduk disinggasananya diikuti oleh semua orang di ruangan itu.  
Dapat Kizashi rasakan cakra kaze milik Minato diruangannya serta cakra yang amat kuat semenjak pagi, bahkan cakra itu semakin terasa manakala ia memasuki ruangan pertemuan.

Tanpa berkata-kata Menma segera berdiri lagi dan menuju ke tengah ruangan. Menma menunduk memberi hormat lalu kembali berdiri.

Kizashi menatapnya intens.

"Namikaze Menma. Saya diutus langsung oleh ayahku untuk menemui anda Kizashi-sama". Ucap Menma memperkenalkan diri.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi Kizashi dengan surat ditangannya. Kizashi mengulurkan tangan menerima surat itu, dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas dari sosok pria pirang didepannya.

"Aku menghargai kebranianmu anak muda". Ujar Kizashi dengan tegas.  
Seusai membaca surat dari uzushio. Hati Kizashi memanas antara tidak suka pada isi surat serta kagum atas keberanian Menma.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika kepalamu terpisah dari tubuhmu. Kau tahu aku adalah musuh ayahmu". Ujar Kizashi.

Naruto hanya menopang dagu dan melihat gelagat adiknya yang mulai gugup.

"Saya tahu. Tapi kenapa saya harus takut, menyakiti pembawa pesan itu dilarang oleh hukum bersama". Ucap Menma dengan gugup.

"Jadi, apa keputusan anda?". Menma akhirnya memberanikan diri.  
"Aku tidak menerimanya". Ujar Kizashi cepat. Sebagai seorang ayah yang baik, Kizashi tak ingin menjadikan putrinya sebagai sarana politiknya. Karna tanggung jawab seorang ayah adalah membahagiakan anaknya. Dan sebaliknya anak harus mbahagiakan orang tuanya.

Setelah mendapat penolakan. Menma kembali berpikir, ayahnya mengutus membunuh semua orang dengan pedangnya. Tapi mengingat disini terdapat kakaknya yang bahkan tak bisa ia kalahkan dengan pedang legendarysnya. Apa mungkin dia bisa.

Naruto yang menangkap isi hati Menma lantas ikut berdiri menghampirinya.  
"Tahan pedangmu. Kau tak mau mati muda kan?". Bisik Naruto ditelinga Menma.

Menma yang mendengar peringatan itu, segera mengurungkan niatnya. Karena pasti ia akan mati jika melanjutkan tugasnya.

Kizashi yang melihat pemuda pirang berkumis kucing seperti gambaran putrinya agak kaget. 'Pemuda ini yang memiliki rinnegan itu'. Batin Kizashi.  
Tapi tetap saja Kizashi tak bisa melihat rinnegan itu karna tertutup oleh rambutnya.

Jiraya ikut berdiri memberitahukan informasi yang ia dapat dari negara lain.  
Serta meminta izin untuk melatih murit barunya.

Setelah semua perdebatan yang terjadi Kizashi memerintahkan Naruto, Menma dan Jiraya untuk menginap. Semuanya diam hingga Kizashi pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Di ikuti semua orang yang ikut dalam pertemuan singkat tadi.

...

Sementara di luar dua orang gadis yang menunggu rapat itu pun berdiri setelah mendapati orang-orang keluar dari ruangan.  
Berharap mendapat jawaban atas rasa penasarannya. Ino berlari menemui ayahnya.

Sakura yang ingin mengikuti Ino, segera melangkahkan kaki. Ketika akan melewati pintu gerbang itu tiba-tiba pandangannya dikejutkan oleh seorang pemuda yang keluar dari pintu gerbang itu.

"Naruto". Sapa Sakura yang langsung ditanggapi tolehan kepala oleh Naruto.  
"Ohh... ternyata kau Sakura". Sahutnya dengan seyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau disini ?". Ucap Sakura malu bercampur gugup membuat wajahnya merona merah.  
"Haaa... Sakura sudah besar ya". Sapa Jiraya pada Sakura.  
Hati Sakura yang tengah berbunga-bunga seketika berubah layu karna kedatangan orang tua mesum itu.  
Merusak suasana saja.

"Engghhh... sensei kau kenapa disini ?". Tanya Sakura dengan senyum palsunya. "Owh.. aku memperkenalkan murit baruku pada ayahmu". Ujar Jiraya sambil mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

Naruto muritnya orang tua ini. Bagaimana jika dia ketularan mesum. Jelas Sakura tidak terima pemuda ini jadi pria mesum seperti guru ayahnya.

"Yasudah sensei aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Naruto". Sakua segera menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya berlari.

Naruto yang ditarik oleh Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menuruti keinginan gadis didepannya.  
"Tenanglah Sakura aku tidak akan jadi mesum seperti Jiraya-sensei". Ujar Naruto yang sempat membaca kekawatiran hati Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa mesumnya dia Naruto. Aku tidak mau kau jadi pria mesum sepertinya". Ujar Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya intens shappire Naruto yang berkilau itu.

Naruto pun menatap balik kedua emerald gadis didepannya. Penuturan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat lucu membuat Naruto mengulas senyum agak lebar.

Tatapan mata itu makin lekat, Naruto merapatkab tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil Sakura mengurangi jarak diantara mereka.  
"Kenapa?". Tanya Naruto dengan nada sangat lirih. Meski begitu masih dapat Sakura dengar dikarenakan saking dekatnya jarak mereka berdua.

"Engghhhh... ti-ti tidak apa-apa". Ujar Sakura yang sangat gugup karena wajah Naruto yang amat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat merah.

"Na-naruto wajahmu". Ujar Sakura.  
"Kenapa?". Sahut Naruto cepat.

BuggKk... tangan ramping milik Sakura telak mengenai perut keras Naruto.

"Auhh... sakit". Ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.  
Naruto pun bingung yang dipukul kan dia, kenapa gadis didepannya yang mengaduh kesakitan.  
Tapi Naruto akui kekuatan gadis didepannya ini memang sangat kuat. Dirinya yang biasanya kebal akan segala serangan fisik kini harus bersimpuh menahan sakit karena satu pukulan wanita.

"Yang kau pukul kan aku, kenapa kau yang kesakitan". Ujar Naruto yang sudah berjongkok memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Aduhh... sakit.. perutmu keras banget tauk... . Tanganku kan jadi sakit". Keluh Sakura sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

Naruto yang merasa baikan segera berdiri menatap wajah cemberut Sakura.  
"Salahmu sendiri memukul perutku iya kan". Ujar Naruto.

"Itu karna kau mulai mesum". Ujar Sakura berusaha membela diri.  
"Oh.. ya pantas saja kau tak makan tulang Naruto. Ternyata makananmu itu batu ya. Hingga perutmu bisa sangat keras". Ejek Sakura yang kesal karena pria didepannya.

"Sekarang minta maaf padaku". Dengan wajah cemberutnya, Sakura memerintahkan Naruto untuk meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku.. nggak mau ah". Ujar Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura. "Tunggu Naruto. Kau harus minta maaf padaku Naruto". Teriak Sakura mengejar Naruto yang sudah jauh berjalan didepannya.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sakura lantas tak sedikitpun bergeming. Karena menurutnya ia tak salah.

...

...

...

.-TBC-.

.  
Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk sekedar membuka laman fanfic saya. Terima kasih buat yang like fic saya . Terima kasih yang follow. Terima kasih yang flame .dan terima kasih yang memberi review bagus.

Mohon review senior. kalo masih ada ketidak nyamanan membaca mohon review nya.

Note:  
-.

Setiap jejak anda di hal ini sangat berharga untuk saya. ..

...

...

..  
REVIEWS.  
... 


	7. Chapter 7

Legendary **sword VII.**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo,mainstream,ooc,newbie,dll.

xXx

Hallo semua . Saya author Alba si author newbie kembali update dengan story percobaan saya.

Jadi kalau setiap chapternya beda tampilan . That mean . I am experimen with this story.

Okey... sekarang Alba akan membalas review dari readers.

Dari:

king- may 20 ch6

pair satunya samui biar ga mainstrem.

 _"Samui itu terlalu hot"._

Loray 29 Alus- may 21 ch6.

Mantap thor bagus nih ceritanya meski tak sebagus tulisannya yg agak sulit di mengerti byk kata kata yg kurang dll sbgnya tapi tak papa aku tdk peduli asal cerita bagus dan tulisannya masih bisa di mengerti itu sudah cukup tpi klw bisa di perbaiki secara perlahan itu saja.

di tunggu cap selanjutnya.. semoga kedepannya bisa tambah menarik dr ini.

 _"Thank atas pengertiannya. Saya memang baru belajar"._

konohamidori- may 20 ch6.

Type your review here.

yaps...keren sekali ficnya thor.

ceritanya juga seru, di lanjutkan ya? gw ijin follow :)

penulisannya juga bagus, untuk typo... sebagai sesama author gw memaklumi itu bro...

btw humornya seru dan romancenya juga kawaii, btw itu pairnya narusakumenma ya?

next nya ditunggu, sipp itu aja kayanya.

ganbatte.

 _"Sebenernya saya gx terlalu bisa buat romance. Dan disini pairnya mungkin cuma narusaku tapi kalaupun threesome lakinya cuma satu. Ceweknya yang dua."_

eight heroes- may 21 ch6.

Hmm...utk kata2 ny ad typo dkit author-san

Utk ceritany ane suka yg rada2 humor gni apalgi interaksi narusaku,ane suka gaya entw..hehe

Btw,,pnjangin lg words ny dongg

 _"Okey thanks aja buat entew... kalo bisa pasti ane tambah wordnya"._

yudi arata- may 19 ch6.

pa nti menma ga menuruti perintah minato buat ngebunuh kizashi gt dan mencari tau knp naruto dibuang gt...

dan pasangan buat menma nti siapa nih?

ditu ggu ya next chapter'a

 _"Bukannya menma tidak menuruti minato. Tapi setelah latihan dengan naruto. Menma merasa ragu untuk membuat keonaran. Disamping itu menma belum mampu menguasai khopesh"._

xXx

"Yang kau pukul kan aku, kenapa kau yang kesakitan". Ujar Naruto yang sudah berjongkok memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Aduhh... sakit.. perutmu keras banget tauk... . Tanganku kan jadi sakit". Keluh Sakura sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

Naruto yang merasa baikan segera berdiri menatap wajah cemberut Sakura.

"Salahmu sendiri memukul perutku iya kan". Ujar Naruto.

"Itu karna kau mulai mesum". Ujar Sakura berusaha membela diri.

"Oh.. ya pantas saja kau tak makan tulang Naruto. Ternyata makananmu itu batu ya. Hingga perutmu bisa sangat keras". Ejek Sakura yang kesal karena pria didepannya.

"Sekarang minta maaf padaku". Dengan wajah cemberutnya, Sakura memerintahkan Naruto untuk meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku.. nggak mau ah". Ujar Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tunggu Naruto. Kau harus minta maaf padaku Naruto". Teriak Sakura mengejar Naruto yang sudah jauh berjalan didepannya.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sakura lantas tak sedikitpun bergeming. Karena menurutnya ia tak salah.

 **xXx**

 **Chapter 7.**

Naruto terus berjalan agar dapat segera terbebas dari gadis merah muda yang sedari tadi terus saja mengejarnya dari belakang.

Serta agar dapat beristirahat dengan tenang dikamar yang memang sudah disediakan untuknya.

"Berhentilah. Kau harus minta maaf padaku Naruto". Teriak Sakura yang sedikit berlari mengikuti langkah besar Naruto yang panjang.

Bahkan terkadang Sakura sempat jengkel. Kenapa langkah para laki-laki itu sangat panjang. Sehingga membuatnya harus selalu berlari.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya karena memang ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Jadi untuk apa ia minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya.

Tetapi walaupun begitu, Sakura tetap saja tak menyurutkan niatnya. Ia adalah putri dan segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan harus tercapai bagaimanapun caranya harus didapatkannya.

Dengan wajah kesalnya, Sakura berlari sangat cepat dan dengan sekali hentakan tubuhnya telah melayang menimpa tubuh tegap didepannya.

Naruto terjatuh tengkurap karena tubuh Sakura yang mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Kena kau. Sekarang minta maaf". Ucap Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakkan pantatnya yang bertumpu pada punggung Naruto.

"Hek-ehhei appakh yank'hhh kah huh lahkuhgkanah ah. Turhun darh i tubhuhu kuh". Ucap Naruto naik turun karena perutnya terus dipaksa mengeluarkan carbon dioksida secara tidak teratur.

Sakura berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya. Lalu merendahkan tubuhnya hingga Naruto dapat merasakan sesuatu yang dulu pernah menimpa wajahnya kini menimpa punggunya.

Dapat Naruto rasakan pula deru nafas Sakura menerpa daun telinganya.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada...

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan anak-anak". Sela Mebuki tiba-tiba mengagetkan kedua pasang mata anak muda itu.

... kaa-san". Ucap Sakura lirih melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat tertunda. Tetapi entah karena apa pikiran Sakura tidak memberinya perintah untuk berdiri.

"Dia ibumu ?". Lirih Naruto yang masih mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

Tanpa memberi jawaban. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala, meski jelas Naruto tak akan mampu melihat anggukan kepala itu.

"Kalian berdua tidak ingin berdiri ?. Ini ditempat umum loh . Lihatlah banyak orang menatap kalian". Ucap Mebuki menyadarkan putri serta pria tak dikenal yang tengah bersama putrinya sekarang.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan ibunya barusan. Segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan benar saja banyak sekali pasang mata menatap mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura cepat-cepat berdiri diikuti Naruto setelahnya.

"Ka-san apa yang kau lakukan disini ?". Ucap Sakura malu-malu akibat kejadian yang baru terjadi tadi.

"HhMmm kenapa kau yang bertanya seperti itu Sakura. Seharusnya kan ibu yang bertanya begitu. Sekarang kenapa kau menindih pria ini Sakura?". Mebuki melipat tangannya didepan dada. Menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh putrinya.

"Emm... kami hanya berkeling saja". Ujar Sakura dengan rasa takut bercampur malu.

"Mmm?". Mebuki menajamkan pandangan matanya. Menurutnya alasan putrinya sangat tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"I-iya dia adalah Naruto, tamunya ayah. Dan aku hanya menemaninya berkeliling saja".

Karena malas berdebat dengan putrinya akhirnya Mengiyakan saja alasan Sakura yang sangat tidak masuk akal tadi.

"Yasudah antarkan dia kekamarnya jika sudah selesai". Ujar Mebuki yang sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan alasan putrinya.

Dan akhirnya setelah selesai dengan Sakura. Mebuki langsung melenggang pergi diikuti oleh para pelayannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hufft untung saja ka-san tidak curiga, ini semua salahmu Naruto". Tuding Sakura pada Naruto lagi. Padahal jelas dari tadi Naruto yang menjadi korban.

"Hah... kenapa aku lagi?". Bela Naruto yang merasa tak terima selalu disalahkan tanpa ada kesalahan apapun darinya.

Naruto lalu ikut melenggang pergi, nenurutnya semakin lama dia bersama gadis ini semakin banyak pula kesalahan yang ditimpakan padanya.

"TUNGGU NARUTO KAU HARUS MINTA MAAF PADAKU TERLEBIH DAHULU". Teriak Sakura lalu berlari mengikuti Naruto.

 **xXx**

 **UZUSHIO CASTLE.**

Suasana gembira tengah dirasakan diruangan yang cukup besar itu. Tampak seluruh keluarga namikaze serta para pejabat negara tengah berkumpul bersama merayakan pernikahan sang putra namikaze dengan putri hyuga.

Meski tidak semua hadir. Orang-orang pasti berfikir ruangan itu telah terisi oleh orang-orang yang berbahagia. Tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Minato yang kini tengah berwajah cemas berbeda dengan istrinya yang duduk disebelahnya, yang tampak sangat bahagia.

.

.

Setelah kepulangan Arashi empat hari yang lalu. Minato selalu terlihat cemas dan takut. Pasalnya setelah kepulangan Arashi mengambil pedang goujian serta mempersunting putri hyuga. Putranya Menma tak kunjung pulang. Minato kawatir dengan keadaan putranya dikonoha.

Karena konoha adalah musuh besar dari negaranya. Minato jadi merasa salah mengambil keputusan.

Putranya juga membawa sebuah gulungan dari seorang petapa kumuh dari lembah kematian.

Segera setelah mendapat gulungan itu dengan cepat Minato membuka gulungan itu. Dan lantas itu membuat raut wajah senangnya menjadi muram.

 _Suatu yang besar akan terjadi padanya._

 _Karna sebuah ucapan membuat ia menderita._

 _Dari tangannya terpancar cahaya untuk dunia._

 _Memberi sebuah harapan pada yang menyayanginya._

 _Rubah merah yang mematik peperangan._

 _Akan terputus kepala sang kilat ayahnya._

 _Akan terbelah dada saudaranya._

 _Akan menjadi zirahnya saudaranya._

 _Pedangnya tertimpa cahaya bulan._

 _Bulunya merahnya menyelimuti tanah._

Begitulah pesan dari gulungan itu. Meski tulisan itu tak mampu dipahami. Tapi dengan sangat jelas Minato mengerti arti surat itu.

Jika surat itu benar. Itu artinya putra pertamanya masih hidup hingga sekarang.

"Rubah itu masih hidup". Gumam Minato lirih. Meski begitu Minato seperti tak ingat kalau dulu ia pernah memerintahkan Orochimaru untuk membunuh rubah yang dimaksud itu.

Jikalau dia ingat pasti dia akan segera menghukumnya.

Meski begitu lirihan itu masih dapat dengan jelas didengar oleh Kushina.

"Kenapa ?. Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat kacau Minato". Ujar Kushina dengan penuh kelembutan tersirat dari nada bicaranya.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya menyangkal bahwa yang dikatakan istrinya itu sama sekali tak benar tidak benar. Meskipun kini kepalanya agak berdenyut sakit.

Dapat Kushina lihat wajah suaminya yang memucat. Tentu sebagai istri ia akan khawatir melihat wajah pucat suaminya.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat". Kushina menangkup wajah Minato yang pucat. Ditatapnya biru shappire milik suaminya, dapat Kushina lihat pula kegelisahan dalam hati kecil Minato.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dikamar". Bujuk Kushina berharap suaminya akan mengiyakan bujukannya.

Minato menatap ke seluruh tamu. Rasanya tidak enak jika tuan rumah meninggalkan acara tapi apa mau dikata. Dirinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Akhirnya bujukan itu diiyakan saja oleh Minato.

"Panggil juga Arashi kekamarku. Aku ingin bicara dengannya". Imbuh Minato sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sebelum membawa Minato ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu Kushina mengutus seseorang untuk menyampaikan pesan suaminya pada Arashi.

Sambil memapah suaminya, Kushina terus memandangi wajah tampan suaminya, ia berpikir kenapa suaminya jadi seperti orang yang seakan-akan melihat kematian yang sudah ada didepan mata.

Sementara itu seseorang yang diutus oleh Kushina tengah berbisik kepada Arashi.

Tubuh tegap berbalut jubah putihnya benar-benar membuatnya semakin gagah, hingga-hingga membuat terpana para wanita yang datang di pesta pernikahannya sendiri.

Walaupun begitu tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena disampingnya tengah berdiri wanita bersurai indigo yang senantiasa merangkul lengan suaminya. Seakan-akan dia merasakan keinginan para wanita yang menatap penuh nafsu memiliki pada suami pirangnya.

"Hmm... baiklah aku segera kesana". Ucap Arashi setelah mendapat bisikan itu.

Hinata menoleh menatap suaminya yang baru saja menggucapkan kalimat mengiyakan perintah.

"Otou-sama memanggilku".

Arashi yang melihat raut wajah bertanya dari istrinya, langsung saja ia jelaskan bahwa ayahnya mengutusnya untuk menghadap.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara Arashi menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju kamar ayahnya.

.

.

.

Tok... tok...

"Aku sudah sampai otou-sama". Dapat Kushina serta Minato dengar suara ketukan pintu yang langsung dilanjutkan suara berat putra mereka.

Kushina yang tadinya terduduk di tepi ranjang kini sudah berdiri hendak membuka pintu kamar.

Tetapi belum sempat Kushina melangkah, sebuah telapak lebar Minato menhentikannya. Ditatapnya mata violet milik istrinya yang sangat indah. Kushina menatap mata suaminya, dapat Kushina tangkap bahwa Minato bicara lewat mata itu.

"Baiklah". Ucap Kushina dengan senyum yang terukir indah di bibirnya.

Setelah membuka pintu, tampaklah Arashi dan Hinata bergandengan mesra. Kushina yang melihat kemesraan putra dan menantunya hanya menyungginggkan senyum menggoda pada keduanya.

"Kalian mesra sekali sih. Membuat orang iri saja". Goda Kushina pada Arashi dan Hinata.

"Oka-sama... jangan menggoda kami seperti itu". Ujar Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

Kushina sedikit tertawa melihat wajah bersemu menantunya itu.

"EEHMMM...".

Suara deheman keras suaminya sontak saja menyadarkan Kushina pada tujuannya.

Sebenarnya Kushina agak kesal karena suaminya telah mengganggu dirinya yang tengah menggoda menantu imutnya.

"Yasudah... Arashi cepat masuk, sepertinya ayahmu sudah tidak sabar disana. Dan Hinata, lebih baik kita ke ruang pesta lagi ya". Ujar Kushina dengan wajah kesalnya. Lalu segera menarik lengan Hinata.

Hinata pun hanya mampu pasrah mengikuti tarikan tangan mertuanya.

Sementara itu Arashi segera masuk kedalam kamar Minato.

"Otou-sama". Panggil Arashi pada ayahnya yang kini sedang terbaring dikasur empuknya.

Minato membalikkan badannya. Lalu bangkit untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

Arashi memberikan hormat pada Minato.

"Berdirilah". Perintah Minato pada Arashi.

Arashi segera berdiri.

"Maafkan aku Arashi, setelah perayaan pernikahanmu ini kau akan aku beri tugas rahasia". Ujar Minato.

Meskipun ia merasa telah tak adil terhadap putranya.

Seharusnya setelah pernikahan seseorang dapat menikmati hari-hari pasca menikah yang menyenangkan. Tapi ia malah memberi tugas yang sangat berat pada Arashi.

Arashi melihat wajah ayahnya sejenak. Terpancar kegelisahan disana. Sebenarnya Arashi telah menyadari raut wajah ayahnya berubah sejak ia membaca surat yang ia bawa sepulang dari tugas.

"Baiklah untuk negara aku siap menerima tugas apapun otou-sama". Karena melihat wajah ayahnya yang gelisah, akhirnya Arashi putuskan untuk menerima tugas itu.

"Kau yakin ?". Tanya Minato sekali lagi. Meski mau atau tidak mau Arashi harus tetap melakukannya.

Arashi mengangguk.

"Jadi apa tugas itu ?". Tanya Arashi lagi.

Minato menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Arashi.

"Karena kemampuan bertarungmu yang tinggi. Aku sangat yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan sangat mudah. Aku akan mengirimmu seorang diri untuk membunuh satu-persatu para bandit akatsuki". Minato menyuarakan perintahnya yang langsung dapat dipahami oleh Arashi.

"Tetapi apakah tidak terlalu berbahaya jika aku pergi sendiri otou-sama". Ujar Arashi mencoba meminta toleransi pada ayahnya.

Minato berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah kau boleh membawa satu orang prajurit atau temanmu. Yang jelas tugas ini sangat rahasia, hanya aku kau dan teman yang akan kau ajak yang boleh tahu". Akhirnya Minato bersedia memberi keringanan pada Arashi, mengingat lawan Arashi adalah para orang-orang yang sangat hebat.

"Lagipula Madara yang memiliki rinnegan telah tewas". Tambah Minato.

"Baiklah, jika begitu aku permisi otou-sama". Arashi pamit dan langsung meninggalkan kamar Minato, agar sang empu kamar dapat beristirahat.

xXx

Arashi tengah berbaring santai dikasur empuknya, atau lebih tepatnya miliknya dan istrinya yang kini tengah berada dikamar mandi.

Tubuhnya yang berotot terumbar merasakan usada.

Dirinya yang sedang menunggu istrinya mandi jadi bosan sendiri.

Tak pernah Arashi menyangka, seorang wanita bisa sangat betah berada di kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hinata akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan jubah tipis, sangat tipis.

Hingga membuat Arashi terbelalak karnanya. Dan kali ini Arashi tak menyangka tubuh wanita jauh berbeda seperti tubuhnya.

"Hehhmmm airnya sangat dingin". Ujar Hinata yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan kain.

Ditatapnya suaminya yang sama sekali tidak merespon kalimatnya tadi.

Mungkin saja suaminya kelelahan karena pesta pernikahan siang tadi atau bosan menunggunya dikamar mandi. Dan dia tertidur lebih dulu.

Tapi dugaannya salah, bukannya mata terpejam indah yang ia dapat. Malah mata melotot yang ia dapati sekarang.

"Kenapa matamu melotot begitu sayang". Tanya Hinata keheranan sambil terus mengusap rambutnya dengan kain.

Sontak pertanyaan dari Hinata itu membangunkan pikirannya yang sempat kacau akibat pakaian Hinata tadi.

"Ti-tidak aku hanya bosan. Jadi a-..ku beradu tatapan dengan tikus..mm ya tikus". Arashi mencari alasan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Owh.. aku kira kau berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Ehh... kau bilang tadi tikus ?". Mendengar kata tikus seolah menjadi pewarna wajah Hinata. Wajahnya kini merah ketakutan.

"I-ya tikus". Arashi pun hanya mengiyakannya saja tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi.

AAAAAaaaaaAaaaAA...

Teriakan melengking keluar dari bibir merah Hinata yang berlari ke arah Arashi.

Lalu mendarat tepat di atas tubuh Arashi. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

 _Dan lanjutkan sendiri dipikiran masing-masing kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada Arashi dan Hinata setelahnya. Hahhaha..._

 **xXx**

 **KONOHA CASTLE.**

Ditaman itu tampak pemuda bersurai pirang tengah terduduk menatap langit ditangannya terdapat sebuah kalung berbandul hijau emerald yang indah.

"Aku merindukanmu, tou-san". Lirih Naruto berulang-ulang dengan mata terpejam.

Ia rasakan hawa malam yang dingin menusuk kulitnya. Suaranya yang lirih menggema keras sehingga mungkin dapat didengar semua orang yang berada di taman.

Tapi sayangnya tak seorang pun berada di taman, karena udara dingin pasti mempengaruhi orang-orang agar tetap bergumul dengan bantal atau guling mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Ehmm... Naruto". Sapa suara lirih yang sangat lembut.

Naruto membuka matanya, mendapati tubuh gadis bersurai merah muda tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya". Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Kenapa kau kesini malam-malam seperti ini". Imbuh Naruto tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, membuatnya mengingat bahwa dia tadi seharusnya mengambil makanan kecil untuk Ino dan dirinya, karena ia kalah bermain dengan ino.

Tapi melihat Naruto yang duduk sendirian pasti sudah membuatnya lupa dari kewajiban. Ia mengabaikan Ino yang pasti telah menunggunya dikamar.

"Emm... tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berjalan-jalan". Ucap Sakura memberikan alasan.

Senyum lembut Naruto seketika berubah menjadi senyum meremehkan. "Jangan berbohong... kau itu kan putri tidak mungkin kan kalau kau tahan keluar malam dengan keadaan seperti itu". Ujar Naruto sembari menatap tubuh Sakura yang hanya ditutupi gaun tidur tipis.

Sakura melihat keadaan tubuhnya, benar saja diudara malam yang dingin ini ia malah memakai pakaian yang sangat tipis.

Tetapi ya sudahlah daripada membahas pakaian, lebih baik Sakura mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura kesal karena ejekan Naruto tadi.

"Naruto kudengar tadi kau merindukan ayahmu". Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan mengiyakan kalimat Sakura.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak pulang ?". Sakura menopang dagunya. Ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang tampak bersinar ditimpa cahaya bulan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Sakura.

Haruskah ia beritahu sebenarnya.

"Aku tak punya tempat kembali". Ujar Naruto dengan nada bersedih.

"Ohh... maafkan aku. Aku..". Ucapan Sakura tersela oleh gelengan kepala Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku punya banyak teman yang hebat". Ujar Naruto.

Melihat senyum Naruto membuat hati Sakura merasa bersalah. Ingin rasanya ia menghibur dan memberi Naruto sesuatu yang berharga miliknya.

"Kau memang pria yang kuat Naruto". Perlahan Sakura yang mulai kedinginan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekar Naruto. Ditangkupnya wajah tampan Naruto dengan kedua tangan lembutnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian lembut tangan Sakura pada pipinya. Agak lama Naruto akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya, menampakan permata shappire yang bersinar.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman seperti ini sebelumnya. Terima kasih". Ujar Naruto dengan suara seraknya.

Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Menghilangkan jarak yang menghalangi mereka.

"Aku suka matamu". Ujar Sakura. Menimbulkan hawa panas di wajah Naruto yang terhempas nafas gadis dihadapannya.

"Aku juga". Diulurkan tangannya meraih pipi Sakura dihadapannya.

Sementara satu tangan lainnya, Naruto gunakan untuk mendekap pinggang Sakura.

Tangan yang semula berada di pipi kini menjalar kebelakang memaksanya untuk lebih mendekat.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, mengecup bibir peach Sakura sekilas dengan penuh kelembutan. Lalu menariknya kembali.

"Mmhh..hahh..". Desahnya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi yang tercipta akibat benturan dua buah benda kenyal nan basah yang hanya sekejap.

Bibir basahnya terbuka, menunggu benda kenyal itu kembali mengecap bibirnya kembali.

Dilihatnya bibir basah Sakura yang terbuka pasca kecupan tadi. Benar-benar menggoda dimata Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang ditubrukkannya kembali bibirnya pada bibir basah Sakura.

Dikecapnya bibir itu dalam. Menyesapnya dalam hingga membuat empu pemilik bibir itu menggeliat gelisah dibawah kungkungan pemuda pirang itu.

"Mmmmmhhh". Desahan Sakura makin menjadi ketika dengan sengaja Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dengan cepat lidah Naruto melesat masuk kedalam rongga mulut Sakura. Meraba setiap bagiannya dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Sakura menarik kepala Naruto padanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hahh...". Desah Sakura setelah bibir Naruto terlepas dari bibirnya.

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto. "Dingin". Keluhnya.

"Tentu saja bajumu sangat tipis. Bahkan aku bisa melihat putingmu". Naruto pun tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukan Sakura.

"Hah... dasar mesum.. aku mau kembali ke kamar saja". Sakura berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di taman yang sepi itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

Naruto kembali ke posisi awalnya menatap langit. Tetapi sekarang bukanlah kesedihan yang membayanginya melainkan kenyamananlah yang melingkupi hatinya.

"Aargghhh".

Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar memekakan telinga.

Naruto tertunduk memegangi kepala kirinya. Ia mengerang kesakitan disana tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau.

Tes.

Tes.

Darah... lagi-lagi darah keluar dari mata kirinya. Semakin lama kepalanya semakin sakit seakan-akan kepalanya ini bisa pecah kapan saja.

Brukhh...

Naruto tersungkur pingsan ditaman sendirian karena tidak mampuan ia menahan rasa sakin yang teramat di kepalanya.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.-TBC-.

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk sekedar membuka laman fanfic saya. Terima kasih buat yang like fic saya . Terima kasih yang follow. Terima kasih yang flame .dan terima kasih yang memberi review bagus.

.

Mohon review senior. kalo masih ada ketidak nyamanan membaca mohon review nya.

Note:

-.

Setiap jejak anda di hal ini sangat berharga untuk saya.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

REVIEWS.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Legendary sword VIII.**

 **.**

 **xXx**

 **.**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo,mainstream,ooc,newbie,dll.

xXx

xXx

Naruto kembali ke posisi awalnya menatap langit. Tetapi sekarang bukanlah kesedihan yang membayanginya melainkan kenyamananlah yang melingkupi hatinya.

"Aargghhh".

Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar memekakan telinga.

Naruto tertunduk memegangi kepala kirinya. Ia mengerang kesakitan disana tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau.

Tes.

Tes.

Darah... lagi-lagi darah keluar dari mata kirinya. Semakin lama kepalanya semakin sakit seakan-akan kepalanya ini bisa pecah kapan saja.

Brukhh...

Naruto tersungkur pingsan ditaman sendirian karena tidak mampuan ia menahan rasa sakin yang teramat di kepalanya.

xXx

 **Chapter 8.**

Pemuda pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto kini tengah berdiri sendirian, diatas gurun pasir yang sangat gersang.

Ditatapnya keatas dimana mata dari hari berpendar memancarkan panas ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Arghh... panas sekali". Keluh pemuda itu entah kepada siapa.

Tapi.. tunggu, kenapa pemuda itu bisa ada di gurun pasir ini. Padahal pemuda itu tadinya berada di taman yang dingin. Dibawah cahaya bulan.

Tetapi sekarang malah ia berada di gurun pasir yang panas, sendirian, dibawah sinar matahari yang terik.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini ya". Tanya pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya di pasir gurun tanpa tujuan.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam pemuda itu berjalan dibawah terik matahari yang membakar ubun-ubun. Seharusnya manusia biasa bisa terkapar tak berdaya di gurun itu.

Tapi entah mengapa aturan itu seperti tak berlaku pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Meski sudah berjalan selama berjam-jam pemuda itu tetap berdiri tegap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Jubahnya pun tetap berkibar dengan gagahnya. Tetapi bukan jubah hitam yang ia pakai sekarang melainkan jubah keunguan bergaris-garis horizontal yang teratur.

Sudah muak dengan suasana aneh yang dialaminya. Pemuda itu berteriak keras berharap sesuatu akan terjadi. "DIMANA AKU".

"Heii... diamlah Naruto". Ujar malas sebuah sosok.

Sontak suara tadi membuat Naruto kaget. Ingin dicabut pedangnya. 'Dimana pedangku'. Batinnya kalap.

"Tenanglah Naruto". Ucap sosok itu lagi. Naru langsung memasang kuda-kuda, siap jikalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Siapa kau. Dimana, tunjukkan dirimu, jangan bersembunyi". Ujar Naruto menimpali suara misterius tadi.

"Aku...? Aku kan di pundakmu Naruto". Ujar sosok misterius itu. Naruto menatap ke pundaknya.

"Hah...". Naruto kaget mendapati makluk yang sedari tadi bicara dengannya berada dipundaknya.

Dipukulnya makluk itu hingga jatuh berguling dipasir. "Makluk apa kau". Tanya Naruto dengan tangan mengepal.

"Dasar bodoh. Seenaknya saja kau memukulku". Marah sosok kecil itu. 'Nada sarkastik, bulu orange kemerahan, rubah bicara, tapi kecil. Apa benar dia Kyubi'. Batin Naruto menebak-nebak siapa gerangan sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Kyubi ?". Tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa makluk ini adalah Monster yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. "Kau pikir aku ini siapa bodoh". Bentak Kyubi pada Naruto.

"Ahh... maaf maaf. Habisnya kau sangat imut". Naruto melemaskan kembali tubuhnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Kyubi. "Jaga bicaramu, meski aku terlihat imut tapi aku tetaplah dewa dari para biju". Kyubi melompat kepundak kanan Naruto lagi.

.

.

"Hei.. apa kau tau kita dimana ?". Dilihatnya matahari yang telah berada di 45 derajat arah barat. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Ini adalah gurun tempat munculnya Ichibi no Sukaku". Ujar Kyubi sambil bersedekap menatap sekeliling.

"Lalu kenapa kita disini ?". Tanya Naruto lagi. "Tentu saja aku yang membawamu kesini. Saat kau bertarung dengan adikmu kau berteleportasi dan saat itu aku menyadari, kekuatan itu pasti bisa dikembangkan.

Bukannya kau ingin jadi manusia paling hebat ?". Kyubi mencoba menjelaskan maksutnya. Tetapi sayang penjelasannya sangat menggantung dan tak dapat dipahami oleh Naruto.

"Lalu ?".

"Kita akan belajar dari Sukaku karena dia adalah pengguna angin sesuai cakra clan mu kaze yang berarti angin".

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu membawaku kesini ?". Tanya Naruto yang masih ingin mengorek banyak informasi dari partner ghaibnya itu.

"Rinnegan memiliki cakra yang dapat digunakan untuk berteleportasi. Dengan membenturkan cakraku dan cakra rinnegan akan terjadi gesekan yang mengakibatkan ketidak seimbangan ruang dan waktu yang nantinya akan dituju. Sehingga jika tadinya rinnegan hanya bisa membawa penggunanya di satu waktu dan satu alam yang sama. Sekarang rinnegan bisa menuju ke segala waktu dan segala dimensi yang kau suka. Dan caranya hanya perlu merubah alur waktu dan ruang disaat terjadi ketidak seimbangan alur rinnegan". Jelas Kyubi panjang lebar.

"Kau mengerti kan". Ujar Kyubi berharap kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia begitu saja.

"Ya... intinya aku hanya perlu membuyarkan konsentrasi cakra rinnegan lalu memperbarui ulang pengaturannya". Ujar Naruto mengungkapkan pemahaman singkat yang didapatnya dari penjelasan panjang Kyubi.

"Ya kira-kira seperti itulah". Kyubi mengiyakan asumsi Naruto.

"Lalu sekarang kita akan kemana". Tanya Naruto lagi. "Dasar bodoh, tentu saja mencari Sukaku". Teriak Kyubi dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Iya... iya aku tahu. Sebaiknya kita bertanya seseorang, lihat disana ada seseorang". Tunjuk Naruto pada seseorang berkepala botak yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Naruto hendak melangkah untuk menemui orang itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba Kyubi menghentikannya. "Tunggu... seharusnya tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali Sukaku". Sergah Kyubi dengan wajah berpikirnya.

"Jadi...?". Naruto menatap tajam kedepan mencoba mengamati sosok itu lebih dalam.

"Jadi kita masuk ke zona waktu yang salah. Ini adalah waktu dimana Sukaku akan muncul". Ujar Kyubi menggantung.

"GAWAT NARUTO. CEPAT KITA DALAM MASALAH BESAR". Teriak Kyubi menyatukan telapak tangannya.

Duartt...

Tanah dibelakang Naruto meledak membuatnya tersungkur kedepan.

Eeerrttt.. ghaarrrtthhhh...

Naruto menatap kebelakang. Didapatinya ular raksasa berkepala delapan.

"Astaga makhluk apa itu". Gumam Naruto. Seketika tubuh Naruto langsung terbungkus oleh cakra kemerahan.

"Itu... Yamata no Orochi. Cepat kita harus menjauh dari sini". Ujar Kyubi memperingati Naruto. Dan seketika itu pula Naruto langsung berlari menjauh.

"Dia itu apa Kurama ?". Tanya Naruto sembari terus berlari menjauh.

"Dia adalah Yamata no Orochi, si bedebah yang telah membangunkan sifat iblisku. Aku dan dia pernah bertarung 100 tahun tanpa henti". Ujar Kyubi menjelaskan sebisanya.

"Lalu siapa pemenangnya ?".

"Tentu saja aku. Aku adalah Kyu 9. Sedang ia adalah Hachi 8". Ujar Kyubi membanggakan diri.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawannya saja". Naruto memberi saran.

"Dasar bodoh jika aku melawannya itu akan merubah sejarah. Jadi cepat persiapkan rinneganmu dan kita menuju zaman dimana Sukaku sudah dapat diajak bicara".

 **"BAIKLAH...".** Teriak Naruto.

Sebelum benar-benar hilang sempat Naruto lihat orang tadi terselimuti pasir dan juga aura hitam. Serta salah satu kepala Yamata yang menyeringai kearahnya dengan dengusan uap yang sepertinya sangat panas.

.

xXx

.

 _ **KONOHA CASTLE.**_

"Enghh..". Erang pemuda pirang yang terbaring di ranjangnya tanpa pakaian.

Naruto bangkit, duduk di tepian ranjang. Dipijitnya kepalanya yang terasa masih agak pusing.

Yang semalam itu seperti mimpi bagi Naruto. Tapi tubuhnya menolak asumsi itu. Tubuhnya serasa makin kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Kekuatan apa ini, apakah aku benar-benar mendapat pelatihan dari sukaku ?". Batinnya.

Krieettt

Pintu terbuka. Munculah gadis bersurai merah muda memasuki ruangan Naruto dengan sewadah air yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengompres si pemuda.

"Akhirnya kau sadar Naru". Ucapnya senang setelah mendapati pemuda yang dari semalaman hanya tergeletak tak sadar, sudah kembali membuka mata.

"Oh.. kau". Ucap Naruto lalu mengambil gelas di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Ditenggaknya habis isi dalam gelas itu hingga tak tersisa apa-apa.

"Kenapa aku disini ?. Dimana pakaianku ?. Dan apa kau yang merawatku semalam". Tanya Naruto setelah menenggak isi gelas tadi.

Kening Sakura berkerut ingin rasanya ia berteriak _."bisa tidak tanyanya satu-satu"._ tepat di depan muka pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

Tapi mengingat kondisinya yang tidak mungkin maka Sakura urungkan niatnya tadi.

"Emhh.. semalam setelah kita melakukan itu ada seorang penjaga menemukanmu tersungkur ditanah. Jadi dia membawamu kemari".

"Dan pakaianmu, aku melepasnya karna semalam keringatmu bercucuran banyak sekali".

"Iya tentu saja". Ujar Sakura dengan sombong.

"Kenapa kau yang merawatku, bukan tabib atau yang lain. Padahal di sini bannyak pelayan". Tanya Naruto.

Sakura gelagapan, habislah apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto. Tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan bahwa dia _putri Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal dari raja Kizashi dan ratu Mebuki_ mengkhawatirkannya.

Bisa hancur harga dirinya sebagai putri.

.

.

"Tentu saja dia mengkhawatirkanmu". Tiba-tiba suara asing menyelinap disela pembicaraan mereka.

" **Tampan** ". Lanjutnya.

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh kearah suara itu.

'Dasar Ino mengganggu saja'. Batin Sakura kesal.

Tampak dijendela tubuh sintal itu tengah terduduk nyaman, menatap dua insan di seberangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ino ?". Ujar sinis Sakura yang langsung berdiri menghampiri Ino yang duduk dijendela.

"Memang apa masalahmu Sakura, ini kan bukan kamarmu jadi kau tidak punya hak melarangku". Jawab Ino menimpali pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tapi aku telah melarang semua orang masuk kesini kecuali aku". Desak Sakura sengit.

"Kalau begitu kita tanya pada pemilik kamar saja". Ujar Ino tak kalah sengit.

"Tampan". Panggil Ino.

Naruto tergugah. Panggilan Ino membuatnya kaget seketika.

"Namanya Naruto". Sakura coba mengingatkan bahwa pria yang ia panggil tampan itu memiliki Nama yaitu Naruto.

Dan Sakura sangat tidak suka saat ino memanggilnya tampan.

Meskipun sebenarnya Naruto memang tampan.

Bukannya mengiyakan peringatan Sakura. Ino malah melengos dan pergi menghampiri pria pirang tampan yang senantiasa terduduk di ranjang.

Naruto dapat melihatnya, tubuh sintal itu perlahan menuju kearahnya.

Naruto ingat wanita itu adalah gadis yang selalu bersama dengan Sakura. Gadis yang sangat seksy bertolak jauh dengan Sakura.

Wanita itu membungkukkan badannya, menatap wajah dingin pria dihadapannya.

"Sudah aku duga, kau adalah pria tertampan yang pernah aku lihat". Ucapnya genit. Lalu sedetik kemudian pantat Ino telah berpindah dipangkuan Naruto.

Sontak kejadian itu membuat Sakura kaget dan kesal. Beraninya Ino genit pada Narutonya. Meskipun belum menjadi miliknya ia tetap Narutonya.

Dalam hati Ino bersorak menang kala menatap wajah masam teman masa kecilnya itu. Tapi nanggung sekali jika ia lepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Jadi Ino putuskan untuk meneruskan aksinya memanas-manasi Sakura.

Ino sandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto yang telanjang. Sejenak membuat Ino terbuai oleh aroma keringat Naruto.

Ino memejamkan matanya, seakan terbuai dan lupa akan tujuan awalnya.

"Emmnn... Naruto". Gumamnya hampir seperti erangan.

"Hmm..". Sahut Naruto.

"Bolehkan jika aku berkunjung ke kamarmu ?". Tanyanya manja dengan mata yang masih terpejam menikmati dada bidang pria dipelukannya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu ?". Sekarang ganti Naruto yang bertanya.

"Itu karena Sakura, dia tidak mengizinkan siapapun kesini untuk menjengukmu. Akupun juga tidak di izinkannya, padahal aku kan menhkhawatirkanmu". Adunya manja seperti seorang anak kecil yang mengadu pada ayahnya.

Sudah cukup... Sakura sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan genit Ino. Beraninya ia mengadu hal seperti itu. Dengan nada manja pula.

"Sudah cukup, Ino enyahlah dari pangkuan Naruto". Bentak Sakura sambil mengacungkan kepalannya.

Ino menoleh menatap Sakura yang sedang marah padanya. Bukannya enyah dari tubuh Naruto, Ino semakin mengeratkannya. "Aku suka disini". Ujar Ino yang langsung menyulut api murka Sakura.

"Dasar Ino". Sakura langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan Ino. Berniat untuk memisahkan mereka.

Dukk...

Kaki Sakura tersandung entah apa. Yang otomatis membuat tubuhnya terpelanting kedepan menubruk tubuh Ino dan Naruto.

Ino kaget dan langsung membuka matanya. Sementara Naruto, ia terpelanting kebelakang sehingga menyebabkan dirinya telentang dengan satu wanita pirang menindih lengan kanannya serta satu orang wanita bersurai merah muda yang menindih lengan kirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhahh... mungkin Naruto sudah sadar. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk mendekatkan diri dengan murid". Ujar Jiraya dengan minuman dingin ditangannya.

"Hahah...ahaha...haha..".

Jiraya tertawa keras kala membayangkan Naruto berterima kasih atas kebaikannya.

 _ **Padahal Naruto demam tapi malah dibawakan minuman dingin**_

Meskipun Jiraya tahu kalau tidak seorangpun dibolehkan masuk oleh putri Sakura. Dari tadi ia tidak melihatnya, jadi mungkin aman untuknya masuk ke kamar Naruto.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar Naruto, Jiraya terlebih dahulu merapikan pakaiannya.

Jiraya masuk tanpa memberi salam, berniat untuk memberi kejutan.

"Heii... Narut **HOHH**..". Malah Jiraya yang diberi kejutan. Didepannya terpampang Naruto yang telanjang dada bersama para wanita cantik diatasnya.

Ketiga orang itu kini menatap Jiraya yang melongo.

Habislah apa yang akan mereka katakan sekarang.

.

xXx

.

Hari telah berganti sore. Naruto telah siap dengan jubah hitam serta kelima pedangnya, untuk menemani Jiraya bertemu dengan Kizashi.

Naruto berjalan dilorong hendak menuju ruang pertemuan Kizashi dan Jiraya.

Hari ini Naruto dan Jiraya sudah siap untuk segera pergi. Sementara Menma telah kembali beberapa hari lalu.

Semenjak kejadian dikamar tadi, terlihat Ino yang sama sekali tak mau lepas dari lengan Naruto. Sepanjang waktu lengan itu selalu didekapnya kecuali saat ganti pakaian.

Sementara itu dibelakang mereka, Sakura terus saja ngedumel karena kelakuan Ino yang ditunjukan pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah sampai, tolong lepaskan aku Ino". Ujar Naruto sesampainya ia didepan gerbang.

"Baiklah, hati-hati tampan". Ujar Ino setelah melepas pelukannya.

Naruto masuk begitu saja.

Sakura dengan hatinya yang mengalami kecemburuan, yang ia lampiaskan dengan dumelan serta wajah kesalnya. Ia mulai mendekati Ino tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sampai ia rasakan deru nafas sahabatnya tepat berada di telinganya. Belah bibir sahabatnya itu perlahan terbuka membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau tau Sakura, ... sepertinya aku jatuh cinta". Bisiknya dengan nada yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Sontak membuat wajah yang merah Sakura menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

.

.

...

.

Sudah diputuskan sore itu Naruto dan Jiraya akan pergi untuk memulai latihan mereka.

Aku percaya pasti akan banyak yang merindukan pemuda tampan itu selagi ia pergi.

Bahkan sekarang aku bisa melihat wajah tak rela dari kedua gadis cantik yang memang akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.-TBC-.

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk sekedar membuka laman fanfic saya. Terima kasih buat yang like fic saya . Terima kasih yang follow. Terima kasih yang flame .dan terima kasih yang memberi review bagus.

.

Mohon review senior. kalo masih ada ketidak nyamanan membaca mohon review nya.

Note:

Update lama lagi gpp lah ya, dan mungkin akan update lama lagi karna mulai sore nanti Naruto udah mau latihan. :-V .

Okee... salam aja semuanya. Dan mohon maaf lahi batin, meskipun udah telat sama lebaran. Maaf itu tak mengenal waktu.

Setiap jejak anda di hal ini sangat berharga untuk saya.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

REVIEWS.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Legendary sword I** **X** **.**

 **.**

 **xXx**

 **.**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo,mainstream,ooc,newbie,dll.

xXx

Balas review.

Namikaze yohan396

Lihat saja alurnya y. Karena itu hanya tuhan yang tahu :v

Alvidin

Fic ini tetap lanjut bang. Tapi saya berhalangan jadi updatenya lama.

Yuki

Disini Naruto belum faham lawan jenis mbak yuki. Jadi Naruto itu masih fokus sama dendamnya.

Dan yang lain

Ya ini fanfic NaruSaku.

Yes this is NaruSaku fanfic.

Dan yang lain lagi

Kenapa kalian suka sekali adegan threesome. Itu tidak baik meski sebenarnya memang bagus :V

xXx

Sudah diputuskan sore itu Naruto dan Jiraya akan pergi untuk memulai latihan mereka.

Aku percaya pasti akan banyak yang merindukan pemuda tampan itu selagi ia pergi.

Bahkan sekarang aku bisa melihat wajah tak rela dari kedua gadis cantik yang memang akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

.

xXx

.

 **Chapter 9**.

Cuaca berkabut menaungi Uzushio gakure, karena hujan semalam yang sangat deras telah mengguyur kota fuin itu. Di pagi hari itu pula Menma akhirnya sampai di castle Uzushio yang indah dan megah.

Dengan gagahnya ia melangkah menapaki bebatuan marmer yang sengaja disusun rapi. Jubah putihnya berkibar bersama dengan alunan angin dingin yang berhembus.

Pedangnya tersemat indah dipinggangnya. Jubahnya kotor akan noda lumpur.

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya ia menuju tempat dimana ayahnya sedang berada, sesekali ia bertanya dimana gerangan ayahnya berada.

"Jii-san dimana ayah ?". Tanyanya dingin hampir seperti hatinya yang sekarang.

"Ohh... ayahmu ya. Raja berada di taman". Jawab Kakashi.

Tanpa berkata-kata Menma segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui ayahnya.

Sesampainya ia di taman. Di edarkannya pandangan mencari sosok ayahnya.

"Salam ayah... ". Sapanya hormat setelah menemukan sosok ayahnya.

Minato tersentak akan sapaan putranya. Semyum terukir indah pada bibirnya.

"Sudah aku duga kau pasti bisa kembali dengan selamat, bagaimana kau berhasil ?". Ujar Minato langsung.

Dengan wajah kerasnya, Menma mengulurkan tangannya menunjukkan khopesh kepada ayahnya.

"Untuk lamaran aku ditolak". Ujarnya dingin. "Sudah kuduga, pasti permusuhan". Ujar Minato lalu meneguk tehnya.

"Aku rasa bukan itu alasannya tou-san". Tambah Menma lagi.

"Lalu ?".

"Aku merasa putri Haruno telah mrnaruh hatinya pada seorang Namikaze yang lain, yaitu oni-san". Ujar Menma.

"Kau jangan mengada-ngada Menma, putra Namikaze hanya kau dan Arashi dan kakakmu sudah ber istri, jadi tak mung...".

"Aku tidak bicara tentang Arashi-nii tou-san. Aku bicara tentang kakak tertua". Ujar Menma dengan amarah.

Raut wajah Minato seketika berubah keras. Tatapan tajam Minato arahkan pada Menma. "Apa maksudmu ?". Gumam Minato dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Meski begitu tak sedikitpun ketakutan merasuki mental Menma.

"Naruto nii-san".

xXx

"Kaa-san sekarang aku tahu". Dengan wajah berseri Menma merengkuh tubuh kecil ibunya. Disampingnya ada Sara yang cemburu pada ibunya. Kenapa hanya ibunya yang dipeluk, dia kan juga mau.

"Tahu apa ?". Ujar Kushina sambil mengelus pipi putranya yang mulus.

Menma melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu memutar tubuh ibunya sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Ini pasti akan menjadi kabar bahagia untuk kaa-san". Ujarnya senang.

"Iya berita apa ?". Tanya Kushina yang makin penasaran.

"Kaa-san pasti akan sangat senang setelah mendengar berita ini".

"Saat di Konoha aku bertemu seseorang".

"Iya... seseorang siapa". Ujar Kushina yang makin penasaran akan kata-kata putranya.

"Naruto-nii".

Seketika mata violet itu membulat, air mata senang mengalir dari sana. Akhirnya impiannya terkabul, putranya masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Setelah sekian lama batinnya menangis akan penyesalan yang tak berujung. Dan pada hari itu ia dapatkan jawaban atas kegelisahan yang menghantuinya.

"Dimana dia, Ibu ingin bertemu dengannya Menma". Ujar Kushina antusias. Diguncangnya lengan Menma, memaksanya agar cepat membuka suara.

"Tenang Kaa-san, Naruto nii-san berjanji akan menemuimu pada saat yang tepat". Menma tersenyum senang akan kebahagiaan Ibunya yang tak pernah nampak dalam diri Ibunya selama ini.

"Kapan ?". Ujar Kushina lagi.

"Entah... tapi yang pasti Kakak telah menjadi berjanji".

Tak mampu ia sembunyikan kebahagiaan itu.

Sungguh itu menjadi hari paling istimewa baginya. Dan entah akan seistimewa apa saat ia melihat putra sulungnya yang sekarang telah tumbuh dewasa yang tadinya hanya bayi mungil yang amat mungil.

"Tapi kaa-san, mata ayah telah dibutakan oleh kegelisahan akan keamanan negara. Dan entah apa alasannya kaerena hal itu ayah sangat membenci kakak tertua, apakah kakak tertua seberbahaya itu". Ujar Menma sukses memudarkan senyum indah yang tadinya mengembang dibibir Kushina.

Menma terdiam sebelum meneruskan perkataannya.

"Dan kakak tertua pula sangat membenci ayah karena kegoisannya itu". Tambah Menma.

"Yah.. itu memang pantas"

xXx

Berhari-hari setelah kepergiannya untuk menjalankan misi. Sejauh ini belum sama sekali ia mendapat hasil.

Selama perjalanannya mencari para akatsuki tak satupun Arashi menemukan salah satu dari mereka.

Sesekali Arashi berpikir apakah mereka hilang begitu saja. Dari jejak terakhir yang didapat mereke menuju ke arah dimana konoha berada, tapi sampai saat ini tak satupun ia temui tanda tanda kehidupan dari para buronan itu.

Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini dan segera pulang ke castlenya.

Hari pun mulai gelap tak mungkin jika ia akan meneruskan perburuannya. Lagipula dia juga manusia yang membutuhkan istirahat.

Arashi turun dari kudanya dan mulai mencari kayu bakar. Sesekali dapat ia dengar suara burung hantu di sela hembusan angin malam dan suara jangkrik yang menggema saling bersahutan.

Yah.. bisa kita pikirkan. Bagaimana pengabdian Arashi untuk kerajaannya. Bukan untuk kerajaan tapi untuk menjadi raja.

Karena subuah jabatan ia meninggalkan istri dan keluarganya. Serta dengan ancaman nyawa ia pergi. Dialah benar-benar calon raja yang sangat hebat.

Meskipun udara sangat dingin, Arashi tetap bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, tubuhnya meringkuk di sela akar pohon yang keluar dari tanah. Jadi jangan kira seorang pangeran hanya bisa tidur di kasur yang empuk.

Pangeran adalah militer utama raja. Begitulah.

xXx

"Jiraya-sensei".

"Hmm iya ?".

"Apa kau yakin kudaku akan aman dikonoha ?. Dia itu kuda yang hanya mau dinaiki olehku dan orang pilihanku saja". Ujar Naruto.

"Jika begitu bukan kudamu yang harus dikhawatirkan. Tapi penjaga kudamu hahah". Jiraya tertawa keras, sementara Naruto hanya bisa terbengong melihat kelakuan aneh gurunya.

"Ya jadi kapan kita akan latihan. Aku sudah tidak sabar".

"Sabarlah ketika kita sampai di tujuan, aku akan langsung menurunkan semua ilmuku padamu. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus makan terlebih dahulu". Jiraya langsung mlesat masuk kedalam kedai makanan berat di tengah desa itu.

Jiraya berhenti. "Owh ya. Pertama kau harus menutupi mata anehmu itu". Jiraya lalu megulurkan tangannya. Disana terdapat sebuah kain dengan besi berlambang konoha di tengahnya.

Naruto pun menjulurkan tangannya. Lalu menepis tangan itu.

"Terima kasih sensei. Itu tidak perlu, aku punya kain sendiri. Jika aku gunakan kain itu . Itu sama artinya aku tunduk pada suatu kekuasaan dan aturan. Aku bukanlah manusia yang dapat diperintah dan diatur oleh sembarang orang".

Jiraya terdiam menerima jawaban dari muridnya itu. Ternyata memang benar muridnya ini sangat istimewa.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan". Ujar Jiraya dan langsung masuk dalam kedai makanan tersebut.

xXx

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xXx

.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang anak berambut pirang tengah berjalan santai dilorong rumahnya untuk pergi ke ruangan ayahnya. Dengan tangan kecilnya yang menyeret pedang yang bahkan lebih panjang daripada tinggi badannya sendiri. Anak itu nampak tak menghiraukan apapun yang dilaluinya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan ayahnya. Dia langsung mengetuk pintu itu, tak menunggu lama pintu itu terbuka, keluarlah seorang pria misterius yang menyeringai padanya.

Sejenak anak itu memperhatikan kepergian pria misterius itu hingga benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya.

Setelah itu ia segera masuk keruangan ayahnya. Dengan santainya dia menemui ayahnya dan berkata. "Tou-chan pedang ini kembali melukai jariku". Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang terluka kepada ayahnya.

Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu berdiri menghampiri putranya. Ia berjongkok lalu meraih tangan putranya dan dilihatnya luka itu.

"Hmm... ini lumayan. Setidaknya jarimu tidak putus". Ujarnya. Senyum bangga ia sunggingkan dari wajah kerasnya yang dingin hanya untuk putranya. Tak sedikitpun ia pernah tersenyum kecuali pada putranya seorang.

"Iya. Kalau putus pasti sakit. Luka ini saja sudah terasa sakit". Anak itu meringis menatap ayahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. Lalu mengelus surai pirang putranya.

"Oh.. ya bagaimana kalau kita makan apel". Tawar ayah anak itu.

Anak itu mendongak pada ayahnya.

Bukan tatapan mengharap tapi tatapan curigalah yang ia arahkan pada ayahnya.

"Memangnya tou-chan punya apel". Tanya langsung bocah itu. "Di pasar ada banyak". Jawab pria itu.

"Hahahaa... baiklah ayo kita berangkat". Teriaknya bersemangat. Dengan sangat tanggap anak itu mengerti apa maksud ayahnya itu.

.

.

.

"Tou-chan lihat orang-orang yang memegang pedang itu menggunakan ikat kepala yang sama. Kenapa tou-chan tidak pakai ?". Anak itu berceloteh dibahu ayahnya.

"Kenapa ya". Pria itu memasang wajah berpikir sejenak. "Yang jelas ada alasan tertentu yang belum seharusnya kau tahu". Ujarnya lagi.

Pria itu lalu berjongkok untuk menurunkan putranya yang terus saja bicara.

"Tapi, tou-chan akan lebih hebat jika memakainya".

"Kalau begitu. Suatu saat kau akan membuatkannya untuk ayah. Sudah kita sampai". Ujar pria itu. Tangannya menunjuk pada pedagang apel gempal di seberang jalalan.

Anak itu mengikuti telunjuk ayahnya. "Apa tidak ada penjual yang lain ?".

"Kenapa". Tanya pria itu bingung.

"Dua hari lalu aku mencuri di situ, lalu kepalaku di pukul. Penjual itu bilang _jika kau mencuri lagi, akan aku berikan kau pada prajurit yang berjaga._ Begitu, tangannya menunjuk wajahku seperti ini". Anak itu memperagakan gaya penjual apel itu pada wajah ayahnya. Sehingga membuat ayahnya tersenyum geli.

"Lalu apa anak ayah yang seorang ksatria ini takut pada penjual apel itu ?". Ujar pria pada anaknya.

"Tentu saja tidak". Anak itu mengepalkan tangan dan langsung berlari disela-sela kaki para pembeli di pasar itu.

Sementara pria itu tetap berdiri ditempatnya berada. Matanya terus menatap ke arah putranya yang telah berada di depan rak-rak yang penuh dengan buah apel.

Terlihatlah tangan anak itu yang mulai menyentuh buah apel tersebut.

Dengan gesit tangannya yang kecil itu mengambil sebiji apel dari rak-rak besar.

"Jangan ambil, Dasar pencuri kecil.." teriak sang penjual apel.

Dengan cepat ia segera berlari menyusul Naruto kecil yang belum jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sambil terus berteriak tidak jelas agar orang-orang minggir dari jalannya.

Sementara itu Naruto kecil juga terus berlari. Tubuh kecilnya membelah kaki para penjual dengan mudahnya sehingga lebih cepat pula waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk menjauh.

Di seberang sana ayahnya telah menunggu disana. "Sedikit lagi. Aku akan sampai, ayah sudah dekat". Naruto kecil menambah lagi tenaganya untuk berlari.

Sreekkk... Naruto kecil menghentikan langkahnya.

Seketika mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat beberapa pria berseragam lewat didepan ayahnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa Naruto segera memutar badannya dan berlari melawan arah, untuk menghindar dari para prajurit berseragam lengkap itu.

"TANGKAP PENCURI ITU". Teriak pedagang apel itu. Membuat para prajurit berseragam lengkap menoleh pada sosok anak kecil bersurai pirang yang tengah gelagapan atasnya.

Para prajurit itu segera berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar sang pencuri yang berlari sangat cepat di sela kaki para pembeli pasar.

Semakin cepat prajurit berlari. Semakin keras pula suara gemrincing besi prajurit itu. Yang seakan suara itu menjadi pegas untuk Naruto.

Naruto kecil terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan sesuatu yang depannya. Kaki kecilnya terus menapaki tanah tanpa berkurang kecepatan sedikitpun. Mulutnya yang merah senantiasa mengucapkan umpatan dan sumpah serapah untuk penjual apel dan para prajurit yang mengejarnya.

Sungguh sangat ramai pasar hari itu. Di tengah cepatnya Naruto kecil berlari didepannya tengah duduk berjongkok seorang pria paruh baya dengan kapak kecil yang ditengadahkan ke atas.

Daak... **CRAKK krAK...**

Hancurlah bulatan berambut itu. Cairan segar mengalir deras dari sana.

Naruto kecil melompat tinggi melewati kepala botak pemecah kelapa itu.

"AWAS KEPALAMU PAMAN". Teriak Naruto kecil ketika tangannya meraih kepala bapak pemecah kelapa itu sebagai tumpuannya.

Pemecah kelapa itu lantas memekik. "Akh... Dasar anak kurang ajar". Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang bersih.

Prajurit kerajaan satu persatu juga melompati kepala si bapak pemecah kelapa itu.

 _Sungguh tidak dihargai kepala bapak itu_

Tapi sebagian memilih melewatinya karena takut akan karma. Jika melompati kepala orang yang lebih tua.

Naruto kecil berbelok saat di persimpangan jalan. Dan sekarang bau amis terasa sangat menyengat di tempat itu.

Deghh... dan sampailah ia pada batasannya. Jalannya buntu akan dinding yang menjulang tinggi. Ia berbalik dan di dapatinya para prajurit kerajaan yang mulai mendekat.

'Bagaimana ini aku hanyalah anak kecil, mana mungkin aku bisa melawan mereka'.

 _Ingatlah Naruto setiap orang tidak pernah memiliki batasan. Satu-satunya batasan yang dimiliki seseorang adalah saat orang itu tidak memiliki semangat, harapan, dan kebodohannya yang tak mau menggunakan senjata paling hebat dari tuhan._

 _Jadi, apa kau tau artinya ?._

 _Tidak, tou-chan._

 _Artinya adalah seseorang yang menganggap dirinya memiliki batasan yang tidak mungkin bisa dilaluinya atau seseorang yang menetapkan sebuah batasan dalam dirinya._

 _Mereka adalah orang bodoh yang tidak mensyukuri nikmat dari tuhannya._

 _Apakah putra ayah bodoh ?._

 _Tidak tou-chan._

 _SELALU GUNAKAN SENJATA TERHEBAT DARI TUHAN SAAT KAU DALAM BAHAYA._

Seketika seringai mengembang dibibir Naruto kecil. "Hanya orang bodoh yang memiliki batasan". Lirihnya.

"Dan aku bukanlah orang bodoh. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi bodoh".

Naruto kecil telah terkepung oleh para prajurit. Meski begitu tak sedikitpun ia merasa gentar.

"Senjata tuhan adalah yang terhebat, dan akan tetap seperti itu selamanya". Kembali ia melirih.

"Anak kecil yang sangat merepotkan...".

"Tangkap dia". Perintah salah seorang prajurit yang lebih berpangkat pada prajurit yang lain.

Dua orang prajurit mendekati Naruto kecil lalu menahan kedua tangannya.

Naruto kecil tetap memandang ke depan bibirnya mulai bergetar. Salivanya merembes keluar dari sisi mulutnya.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Naruto berpindah ke bahu salah seorang prajurit yang mencekalnya.

Naruto kecil lantas menggigit leher prajurit itu. Gigi taring Naruto memanjang, menancap dalam leher sang prajurit yang berteriak meminta tolong pada rekannya.

"AAAAHhhhh". Teriak prajurit tersebut. Tubuhnya terombang ambing menahan sakit dilehernya. Sementara lehernya yang masih tertancap disana taring Naruto kecil terus mengalirkan darah, kulitnya mulai membiru lebam tanpa alasan.

Sementara rekan tim sang prajurit tengah berusaha menarik Naruto kecil untuk turun. Tapi sayang taring Naruto kecil yang menembus sangat dalam menyulitkan mereka.

Brukk...

Tak lama kemudian tubuh yang membiru itu jatuh terkapar di tanah. Semua prajurit kaget dibuatnya. 'Siapa anak ini'.

Tak terkecuali para pedagang ikan yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Mereka agak syok melihat seorang prajurit mati dengan mudahnya karena sebuah gigitan anak kecil.

Naruto kecil menarik taringnya. Lalu menatap para prajurit satu-persatu. Lalu yang terakhir Naruto kecil menyeringai menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang panjang dan berlumuran darah.

Prajurit itupun berlari terbirit-birit.

"Padahal aku belum menggunakan senjata tuhan". Naruto mengusap bibirnya yang penuh darah.

Tak lama kemudian sosok yang Naruto ketahui ayahnya mendekat, lalu berjongkok didepannya.

"Hebat". Ucap Madara.

Tangannya menjulur mengusap bibir Naruto kecil yang bertaring. Madara menarik tangannya dan hilanglah gigi taring Naruto kecil.

"Apakah tou-chan lihat. Padahal aku baru ingin menggunakan senjata tuhan tapi mereka sudah kalah". Ujar Naruto riang.

"Tentu saja kau belum tahu betapa hebatnya senjata tuhan. Apa lagi jika yang menggunakan adalah kau dan sesuatu yang ada dalam tubuhmu". Ujar Madara, telunjuknya diletakkan di perut Naruto kecil. Menunjukkan sesuatu dalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto kecil dibuat kegelian karenanya.

"Sudah ayo naik ke punggung ayah !.. kita pulang.".

"Tapi kita kan belum dapat apelnya". Naruto kecil sedikit merajuk, karena pengorbanannya hingga mau ditangkap tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Tenang saja, ayah sudah mengambil banyak apel tadi saat kau lari". Madara tersenyum, Sambil menunjukkan sekantong penuh apel ditangannya.

Naruto kecil pun juga tersenyum kala melihat sekantong apel itu, lalu ia acungkan jempolnya.

.

xXx

.

Dalam perjalanannya Naruto kecil yang berada dipunggung Madara sembari memakan apel merahnya.

Madara terus berjalan melewati tengah hutan. Dalam diamnya ia setiap kunyahan dan tetesan air dari apel dimulut putranya.

"Tou-chan...". Panggilnya.

"Ya... kenapa?".

Naruto sempat terdiam untuk sejenak, sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ada dalam fikirannya.

"Menurut tou-chan bagaimana jika aku tertangkap oleh para prajutit tadi ?".

"Apakah mereka akan membunuhku ?". Tambahnya lagi.

Madara pun juga ikut tertegun dalam sepersekian detik, sebelum membalas pertanyaan polos anaknya.

"Ya tentu saja. Kau akan dibunuh". Ujar Madara.

"Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi selagi ayah masih hidup untuk melindungimu". Madara tersenyum senang.

Naruto kecil kaget dalam punggung ayahnya. "Tapi aku kan masih anak-anak. Apakah mereka tega membunuh anak-anak hanya karena sebiji apel ?". Naruto kembali menggigit gumpalan apel merah ditangannya.

Madara berhenti. Merasa jika sesuatu yang ditanyakan putranya terlalu serius jika dibicarakan sembari berjalan.

Sepersekian detik ayah dan anak itu terdiam satu sama lain.

Hening...

Hening...

.

Tawa lirih Madara memecah keheningannya. Madara meraih putranya lalu ia turunkan di atas tanah.

Madara ikut bejongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto kecil.

Tangannya bersarang di surai pirang putranya.

 _Kau adalah Naruto Namikaze. Selamanya akan terus begitu._

 _Kau sangat pandai. Lebih dari kepandaian itu sendiri._

 _Sesuatu dalam dirimu berbeda dari yang lain._

 _Kau istimewa. Bahkan lebih istimewa dari keistimewaan itu sendiri._

 _Tetapi ingatlah tidak semua orang menyukai mawar karena keistimewaannya._

 _Ada juga yang membencinya karena durinya dapat menusuk tangan pemetiknya._

 _Kau tahu mereka takut akan keistimewaanmu._

"Lalu. Apa hubungannya dengan aku dihukum mati". Tanya Naruto kecil dengan polosnya.

Madara tertawa lirih.

"Memang tidak ada hubungannya".

"Pada Intinya".

 _Mereka yang terikat oleh peraturan yang benar. Tetapi berada pada kaki ketidak benaran._

 _Maka mereka akan berlaku sebagaimana ketidak benaran itu. Meski dalam hati mereka menolak akan ketidak benaran itu._

Madara menunduk kebawah. Lalu kembali mendongak keatas, menatap tajam shappire indah dari putranya.

"Ikat kepala yang mengikat kepala orang-orang tadi, tidak hanya mengikat kepala mereka. Tetapi ikat itu juga telah mengikat raga, pikiran, nurani, dedikasi, serta perasaan mereka".

Hening...

Cukup lama, hari pun sudah mulai gelap, suara burung hantu mulai terdengar bergemuruh ditelinga kedua insan yang tengah bertatap hati dengan seriusnya.

"Jikalaupun mereka kasihan padamu. Itu tidak ada gunanya, mereka akan tetap membunuhmu". Jelas Madara sejelas-jelasnya.

"Kenapa ?". Naruto kecil bergeming, terlihat dari suara seraknya yang begitu kentara.

"Karena jika mereka tidak membunuhmu, mereka yang akan dibunuh". Madara melotot.

"Karena itu suatu hari nanti, saat dunia tunduk pada dibawah kakimu, jangan biarkan rakyatmu kelaparan, jangan biarkan perbedaan, dan yang terpenting jangan biarkan ketidak adilan, kesombongan, dan kebiadapan menguasai pemerintahanmu".

Sore pun kini berganti malam, jangkrik yang mengerik bergabung mengalunkan melodi malam yang indah.

Madara berdiri menatap keatas langit.

"Lihatlah keatas langit Naru !". Ujar Madara tanpa berpaling dari langit malam.

Naruto pun ikut menatap langit. Gelap dan terang dari sang bulan dapat ia lihat secara jelas dari shappirenya yang bersinar terpantul sinar bulan.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?".

"Bulan dan bintang". Ujarnya polos.

Madara kembali menatap shappire putranya. "Dua bintang bintang itu pernah jatuh. Kau tahu dimana sekarang ?".

"Sekarang ada dimata ayah". Ujar Naruto kecil.

Madara tersenyum penuh arti. "Mari pulang". Ujarnya menggandeng lengan putranya.

"BAIKLAH".

.

xXx

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia adalah anak yang pandai suatu saat nanti dunia akan patuh padanya._

 _Giginya tajam seperti duri besi._

 _Taringnya tajam menusuk ulu bagai sebuah pancang._

 _Cakarnya panjang bak belati perak._

 _Pupilnya merah bagai bulan purnama._

 _Matanya berkobar bagai api._

 _Tulangnya keras macam baja._

 _Namun Hatinya lembut bak tanah liat._

 _Tetapi hanya dia yang mengetahui arti dari kekuatan dan..._

.SENJATA .

.DARI.

.TUHAN.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

 **.-TBC-.**

.

.

Akhirnya bisa publish lagi.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk sekedar membuka laman fanfic saya. Terima kasih buat yang like fic saya . Terima kasih yang follow. Terima kasih yang flame .dan terima kasih yang memberi review bagus.

.

Mohon review senior. kalo masih ada ketidak nyamanan membaca mohon review nya.

Note:

 **Maaf nih buat para readers. Saya ada praktek tari disekolah jadi fokus tari.**

Setiap jejak anda di hal ini sangat berharga untuk saya.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

REVIEWS.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Legendary sword X.**

.

xXx

.

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, dll.

.

.

xXx

 **naru rinne**

lanjuuuttt and kapan naru bsa ngendaliin kyubi?

 _Mungkin chap 11 bro.._

 _._

 **coli kuragune ikki**

Oii kapan up oii w nunggu

 _Sabat oi. Kerja sekolah numpuk bang._

 **no name**

Lanjut trus

 _Ok bang._

 _._

sumpah kata2 dr madara menyentuh bngt penyesalan minato akan dimulai dr skrng.

ditunggu ya next chapter'a...

 _Siip. (y) thank ya bang yudi._

 _._

 **renza kuroshaki**

keren banget chapternya terusin lagi author

 _Ok siappp._

 _._

 **Sindrom Chuunibyou**

lanjut thor..

cerita di perpanjang lagi ya

 _Maaf bang. Saya baru mampu max 3k._

 _._

 **hs**

Ini rencananya sampai chapter berapa?

 _Masih belum tahu. Tunggu aja lah._

 _._

 **.980**

mantap lanjutkan

 _Siap..._

 _._

 **Namikaze Ichie**

Yossh, penulisan nya udah baik Alba-san ceritanya beda dari fic yang lain keren dah

Usul ajah nih, bikin menma, sara, dan Kushina memberontak ke Minato memilih ke Naru, nah saat itu ketiganya kabur ke Konoha ngikut Naru.

Dan bongkar kebusukan Minatoke semua kerajaan, buat Minato tertekan, baru perang antara uzu dan Konoha, memperebutkan title raja antara Minato dan Naru

Usulan ajah sih, ditunggu next chapter Alba-san, Ganbatte Yo

 _Ok terima kasih bang Namikaze Ichie. Saran nya saya pertimbangkan._

 _._

 **Konohamidori**

Type your review here.

Waw.. ini keren.

diksinya pas dan lebih nyaman buat di baca. bagus pokonya.

lanjutkan aja bro.

btw. Narusakunya mana nih kok gak muncul2?

next express kalok bisa.

 _Thank bro... saya usajakan. Dan Narusaku nya di pending._

 _._

 **Kokonoe201**

flashback yang tak brkepentingan Di kurangin kata2 yang tak penting di kuranginnn

 _Ok terima kasih sarannya._

 _._

 **Kokonoe201**

aku suka Naruto ino sakuraa . jadi 4 pairing aja thorr Nru x ino sakura x mei x shizuka

 _Jangan tamak lah bang. Nanti rencana kan setelah end mau saya bikinkan sequel._

 _._

 **Kokonoe201**

knapa sakura manggil naruto gk dtambahi Suffik Kun Atau naru-kun gtu biar kerasaa feel nya dan hanya naruto lah yang dipanggil Dngan suffik Kun

 _Saya mearasa aneh dengan suffix akrab. Jadi yang saya beri suffix cuma pangkat saja. Seperti sama, dono, sensei, dan nii/nee._

 _._

 **Kokonoe201**

pairingnyaa dong tambah. tapi yang anti mainstrram kaya Mei terumi aja thorrr buat narutooo.

 _Saya nggak bisa dapat feel nya._

 _._

 **Kokonoe201**

thor ini single apa haremm gw harap harem aja minimal 4 lah .jika single pairingnya Sakura doang ti trasaa pasaran skali mainstream mennn

 _Kelihatannya single tapi kalaupun harem paling cuma 2 ceweknya._

 _._

 **Kokonoe201**

kenapa pairingnya mainstreammm srkaliii

.

.di ff naruto indo itu pasti pairingnya Jika Gk hinata yak sakuraaa BOSENNNNN gw liatnyaa .

Jika yang naruto Harem .saran saya gunakan Pairing yang jarang di gunakannn kan banyak sekali di konoha di luar konoha

 _Bayangin aja bang. Saya itu NSL. dan saat cuma nemu fic naruhina saya bayangin kalo hinata itu Sakura :V_

 _._

 **Namikaze Yohan396**

Lanjuuuutkan. Kata2nya kren abis

 _Thanks... yohan ya._

 **karuhun tipalih kulon77**

lanjut

up kilat klo bisa wkwkwk

 _Sorry belum bisa._

.

Chapter 10.

.

Semilir angin kembali berhembus seperti malam-malam yang telah lalu, begitu pula pemuda ini.

Ia kembali duduk diam menikmati hawa dingin itu. Surainya terhempas mengikuti angin lagi. Dan fikirannya hanyut dalam kegelapan malam lagi.

Mengapa udara malam sangat menenangkan.

Entah apa yang dia fikirkan kali ini. Dalam hatinya berkata mengapa hal buruk seperti sekarang dapat menimpanya.

Terkutuk.

Terhina.

Terbuang.

Jikalau itu hanya orang lain, ia tak peduli. Tapi keluarganya apakah pantas sebuah keluarga membuang anggota keluarganya.

Tentu saja tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak pantas meskipun memanglah . . . . . . dia terkutuk.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang seperti mereka.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala, bertopang pada ibu jari tangan kanannya yang berada di dahinya.

Matanya memejam erat mengingat kembali masa-masanya dahulu.

Masa dimana ia masih kanak-kanak. Mencuri, diajak merampok dan beberapa kali terjebak dalam situasi dimana nyawanya dapat menghilang dengan begitu mudahnya.

Satu-satunya orang yang dia hormati telah mati. Sekarang pada siapa dia akan tunduk, pada siapa dia patuh, dan siapa yang akan ia hormati.

Dia seperti harimau yang kehilangan tuannya.

Tangan kirinya meremat kuat rumput digenggamannya. Air mata perlahan keluar membasahi pelupuk matanya.

Dia menangis, tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar karenanya.

Suaranya yang tertahan perlahan mulai terdengar menggema di sunyinya malam.

Air matanya menetes ke tanah bersamaan dengan terdengarnya teriakan nyaring dari kerongkongan keringnya yang terdengar amat serak.

Suasana kembali sunyi setelah teriakan nyaring beberapa waktu lalu.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Dicabutnya kelima pedang yang senantiasa berada di tubuhnya. Lalu ia tancapkan di tanah dngan jarak agak jauh.

Membiarkan pedang-pedang itu bersinar diterpa cahaya rembulan. Membuatnya dingin karena udara malam.

Entah sudah berapa dosa yang ia dapat dari pedang-pedang ini. Sudah ratusan nyawa melayang karenanya.

Naruto kembali terduduk diatas rerumputan, matanya kembali mengalirkan air mata.

Beberapa jam dia pada posisi itu hingga memerah matanya lelah bekerja mengeluarkan air mata.

Jikalau saja dia punya sesosok pribadi ibu, sudah pasti sekarang dia berada di pelukan ibunya yang hangat.

..

...

..

Wusshhh...

Semakin larut, angin pula semakin kencang dan dingin.

Mata Naruto yang biasanya tampak dingin. Kini terlihat memerah sembab akibat terlalu lamanya ia menangis.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai menangis ?". Tanya seseorang dari belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu sensei, mau apa yang aku lakukan tidak akan berdampak apapun padamu sensei ?". Tanya balik Naruto, tanpa berbalik pun dia tahu bahwa suara berat itu adalah suara gurunya.

Suaranya pun terdengar tidak mengenakkan, tanda bahwa ia mulai merasa terganggu akibat kedatangan gurunya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Jiraya menghela nafas berat, lalu menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Aku telah lama memperhatikanmu dari jauh". Ujar Jiraya.

"Dan kau menangis". Lanjutnya.

Naruto sedikit menengok kebelakang dari sudut ekor matanya. "Hehh...". Dengusnya meremehkan.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menangis. Apakah itu tidak boleh, aku juga manusia sensei". Ujar Naruto setelah kembali pada aktivitasnya menatap bulan.

"Bukan begitu. Lucu saja saat melihat seorang ksatria hebat sepertimu menangis berjam-jam". Dan langsung dilanjutkan gelak tawa oleh Jiraya.

Awalnya Jiaraya hanya ingin menghibur Naruto dengan candaannya, tapi sepertinya tidak ada gunanya. Wajahnya masih sama sendu seperti keadaan yang lalu, bahkan suasana menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Hahh... aku tahu itu. Sangat aneh saat melihat orang yang tidak pernah menangis. Menangis iya kan sensei". Ujar Naruto lirih.

"Tapi bukankah sisi lemah harus tetap ada pada seorang ksatria".

"Ya kau memang benar terkadang seseorang harus menangis".

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku

 _Sebuah pedang tanpa gagang itu seperti seorang ksatria tanpa hati nurani._

 _Sebuah pedang dengan gagang besi kasar itu seperti seorang ksatria berhati keras kepala batu._

 _Sebuah pedang dengan gagang kayu halus itu seperti seorang ksatria berhati lembut dan budi pekerti._

Lalu orang berkata padaku. Apakah kau mengerti.

Dan aku jawab bahwa aku tidak mengerti.

 _Pedang tanpa gagang itu bagai ksatria tanpa hati nurani maknanya adalah ksatria tanpa hati nurani sama dengan pedang tanpa gagang yang dapat melukai siapa pun yang memegangnya. Jadi seseorang seperti ini tidak dapat dipercaya dan hanya akan ada sebuah kebencian dalam dirinya. Dia akan melukai siapa pun yang mempekerjakannya. Sama seperti pedang tanpa gagang yang melukai penggunanya._

 _Pedang bergagang besi kasar sama halnya seorang ksatria berhati keras dan kepala batu. Maknanya adalah meskipun pedang ini tidak akan melukai tangan penggunanya tapi lama kelamaan penggunanya akan merasakan sakit seiring permainan pedangnya karena pegangannya yang tak nyaman. Dan sebenarnya orang-orang seperti ini bisa diajak bekerja sama dan resiko penghianatan sangatlah rendah. Tapi karena kekerasan hatinya orang-orang muak untuk kerja sama dengannya. Sama halnya pedang tadi penggunanya akan merasa muak karena tidak nyaman._

 _Pedang bergagang kayu halus dan lembut bagai seorang ksatria yang bethati lembut dan berbudi pekerti. Maknanya adalah pedang seperti ini sangatlah nyaman dan pastinya banyak yang mau memilikinya. Sama halnya dengan seseorang yang berbudi, mereka tidak akan berkhianat dan melukai rekan mereka. Dan kesetiaannya ini akan membuatnya diperebutkan oleh benerapa pihak._

Baegitulah". Ujar Naruto panjang lebar yang hanya di simak serius oleh Jiraya dalam diamnya.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Dan aku sudah berjanji pada orang itu. Bahwa aku akan diperebutkan oleh banyak pihak dan akan menjadi pedang yang sangat tajam. Tidak akan ada yang menolakku lagi. Tidak ada yang akan memanggilku bandit lagi. Tidak ada yang akan memanggilku Iblis lagi". Ujar Naruto penuh penekanan.

Jiraya tertegun dengan perkataan muritnya. Perjuangannya untuk mendapat pengakuan sangatlah hebat. Dan sangat patut untuk mendapat pujian.

"Memangnya pada siapa kau berjanji Naruto ?".

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap gurunya. "Kepada seseorang yang paling aku hormati. Dan jelas tidak penting siapa itu orangnya". Ujar Naruto.

Dan setelahnya Naruto langsung melenggang meninggalkan Jiraya sendiri bersama bulan dan para bintang yang bersinar terang beserta kelima pedang Naruto yang sengaja ia tinggalkan.

'Aku tahu siapa orang itu Naruto. Satu-satunya orang yang kau hormati adalah Madara. Dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat menimbulkan perasaan takut pada hatimu adalah Madara. Dan satu-satunya perkataan yang mau kau dengarkan hanyalah perkataan Madara'. Batin Jiraya dalam diam.

Jiraya terdiam dalam dirinya berkecamuk rasa keyakinan bahwa dia lah yang tertulis dalam ramalan itu.

 _Dia adalah anak yang pandai suatu saat nanti dunia akan patuh padanya._

 _Giginya tajam seperti duri besi._

 _Taringnya tajam menusuk ulu bagai sebuah pancang._

 _Cakarnya panjang bak belati perak._

 _Pupilnya merah bagai bulan purnama._

 _Matanya berkobar bagai api._

 _Tulangnya keras macam baja._

 _Namun Hatinya lembut bak tanah liat._

 _Tetapi hanya dia yang mengetahui arti dari kekuatan dan..._

.SENJATA.

.DARI.

.TUHAN.

xXx

.

Naruto telah pergi dari padang itu. Dan berdirilah Jiraya sendirian ditengah kelima pedang pusaka milik Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu... aku tahu saat melihatmu berlumur ketakukan. Kau bukanlah iblis tetapi makluk dalam dirimu adalah sumber dari segala asumsi tak benar yang menyesatkan". Ujar Jiraya lirih. Saking lirihnya semut pun tak akan mungkin dapat mendengarnya.

Perlahan kaki Jiraya mulai melangkah mendekati sebuah pedang berwarna putih mengkilap.

Disentuhnya pedang itu. "Ksatria Honjo Masamune".

Melangkah kembali ke arah pedang berwarna gelap dengan sedikit pamor yang tidak terlalu terlihat.

Disentuhnya pedang itu. Darahnya menetes. "Ksatria setan Sengo Muramasa".

Dikelilinginya satu persatu pedang itu, dan menyebutkan nama dari setiap pedang.

Ksatria angin.

Ksatria kavaleri.

Ksatria bijaksana.

.

xXx

.

Sebuah sayatan terakhir.

Darahnya telah tergenang mengalir di sela-sela kaki. "Ini adalah bukti dari kebenaran". Ujar Arashi nyaring dalam sebuah ruangan yang amat kecil itu.

"Apa maksut kata-kata bodohmu itu, kebenaran yang kau ucapkan itu tidak pernah ada. Entah dalam anganmu ataupun dalam dunia". Ujar Pain berat, akibat pedang perunggu yang menusukknya sekarang.

Szraakkk...

Pedang perunggu itu ditarik dengan paksa dari perut Pain sehingga keluar isi perutnya yang cukup banyak.

"Apa maksut perkataanmu bandit kau tak tahu arti dari kebenaran, bahkan kau tak tahu apa itu kebenaran kan".

Setelah sekian lama ini lah akhir dari misi pembebasannya. Semua anggota akatsuki telah dia habisi seluruhnya. Hanya tersisa orang ini.

"Kau salah bodoh". Pain berusaha bangun dengan menumpu pada pedangnya yang berlumur darahnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah membunuh semua anggota akatsuki kan ?". Tanya Pain dengan nada sedangnya.

"Bukankah itu pantas untuk diadili". Lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa pengadilan diberikan pada kebenaran".

"Itu karena pengadilan dilakukan untuk mencari kebenaran. Ingat pangeran ini bukanlah tanah kerajaan anda. Kekuasaan anda telah berakhir. Tindakan anda membunuh manusia adalah sebu...".

"Ah kesalahan". Lanjut Arashi. Matanya yang tajam menatap kepala penuh dosa yang tergeletak di alas. Terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi siapa yang tahu jika itu aku".

.

...

.

Arashi segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kecil itu. Menaiki kuda putihnya yang bersih.

Dan sesegera mungkin menjauh dari lokasi kejadian bersama seorang prajurit kepercayaannya. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia tuju sekarang adalah Uzushio. Menemui ayah ibu dan istrinya.

Sangat berbeda dengan Menma. Dalam perjalanannya pulang Arashi tak tampak meunjukkan penyesalan ataupun rasa bersalah. Meskipin wajahnya tertera bercak noda darah yang berasal langsung dari semburan nadi para akatsuki yang sengaja ia biarkan untuk pembuktian pada ayahnya.

Ia tetap saja memacu kudanya cepat tak peduli orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, bahkan tak luput pula beberapa orang yang kena seruduk oleh kuda putih itu.

Tapi tentu saja dia adalah seorang manusia yang memerlukan makanan.

Tepat ketika di sebuah kedai makan kecil di pinggir jalan, Arashi turun dengan muka gagahnya, sehingga tak sedikit orang-orang yang menatapnya takut tapi tak sedikit pula yang menatapnya kagum akan ketampanannya.

Diikuti seorang prajurit berkuda lain dibelakang Arashi.

Puas dengan semua tatapan itu Arashi segera masuk kedalam kedai dan langsung memesan beberapa makanan berkarbohidrat serta segelas air minum.

Tak lupa pula beberapa bekal untuk perjalanannya pulang ke negerinya.

"Aku butuh bekal banyak tuan, bisakah anda mengisi tasku ini hingga penuh". Ujar Arashi sembari tangannya mengulurkan tas pada penjual makanan dikedai itu.

"Beb-baiklah tuan, saya akan mengisi tas milik tuan dengan makanan". Ujar sang penjual dengan takut-takut.

Tentu saja pasalnya Arashi sekarang memang seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran wajah penuh bercak darah, jubah yang kotor karena darah, serta bau amis darah yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Tidak lama setelah Arashi dan prajuritnya makan, tas berisi penuh makanan itu tiba di depan mereka.

Arashi langsung merogoh kantung pakaiannya dan kala ia menemukan apa yang ia cari langsung ia tarik.

Sekantong penuh emas Arashi berikan pada penjual makanan. Tetapi belum sempat emas itu berpindah tangan. Sang penjual makanan telah menyanggah terlebih dahulu.

"Anda tak perlu membayarnya tuan. Ambillah makanan ini untuk anda".

Tapi tentu saja Arashi tak enak kan. Bapak ini berjualan dan kewajibannya untuk membayar.

Meskipun ia hanya memakan satu biji nasi itu sudah menjadi sebuah tanggungan yang harus di selesaikan.

"Tidak. Anda berjualan dan ini adalah hak milik anda". Arashi langsung menaruh emas itu di tangan sang penjual dan langsung melenggang meninggalkan kedai makanan itu.

Berkuda kembali untuk bisa sampai ke daerah tujuan.

.

xXx

.

Seperti hari yang telah lalu siang akan terganti dengan malam. Terang terganti dengan gelap. Matahari terganti dengan bulan. Hangat terganti dengan dingin.

Tapi rasanya dingin itu terasa lebih dari sekedar dingin malam ini. Dinginya sangat terasa tapi tak mengurungkan niat untuk merasakannya.

Terlihat dari seorang pemuda pirang ini. Setelah berdebat dengan gurunya tentang hati seorang ksatria yang hebat.

Sekarang Naruto malah bertelanjang dada.

Hanya berbekal sebuah kain yang membalut area pusarnya ke bawah, Dengan santainya sekarang ia berdiri didepan danau. Bersiap untuk menceburkan diri ke dinginnya air.

Setelah agak lama ia memandang hamparan air tanpa pembiasan itu sedikit membuatnya tenang. Matanya yang tajam dapat menangkap beberapa ikan yang berenang dengan lembut, terkadang pula percikan air terdengar dari ekor ikan itu kala si ikan naik ke permukaan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera berlari dan meloncat setinggi mungkin.

Byuurrr...

Tubuhnya langsung disambut oleh dinginnya air danau. Rambutnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Segar sekali. Ini benar-benar metode menghilangkan stres". Ujarnya gembira.

Naruto berenang ke arah tengah danau. Setelah sampai Naruto langsung mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dapat menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tenggelam.

Setelah mencari akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah batu. Jika ditelusuri Naruto menyelam bisa ia lihat batu itu sangat besar berbentuk kerucut panjang ke dasar danau. Tapi dipuncaknya datar seakan memang di sediakan untuk duduk.

Naruto mencoba mendudukinya dan ternyata sangatlah pas genangan air berada tepat dilehernya. Naruto mencoba menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi.

Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai menghangat, rasa dingin dari air hilang entah kemana.

Ya Naruto dapat merasakan perubahan dalam dirinya. Hingga perlahan-lahan kesadarannya hilang. Entah dia tertidur atau pingsan tapi dia tetap tegak dalam duduknya.

.

..

.

"Haha... kau kembali menemuiku lagi partner". Ujar suara berat itu dari dalam kegelapan.

"Kita telah siap untuk bekerja sama. Kau hanya perlu membuka segel itu dan kalahkan aku". Ujar Kurama terdengar ramah tapi entahlah.

"Ya. Kurasa sangat baik jika kita cepat bekerja sama". Ujar Naruto tenang. Tak menunjukkan rasa takut terhadap sosok mengerikan didepannya.

Kurama mendengus, sehingga kepulan nafas yang cukup besar untuk menghembaskan manusia itu keluar dari hidungnya yang hitam.

"Aku hanya perlu mengalahkanmu saja kan". Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Menatap angkuh mata merah Kurama, seakan dengan mudahnya monster itu ia kalahkan nantinya.

 **Ha.. ha.. ha...**

Kurama tertawa, setiap intonasi ia buat agak jauh untuk menunjukkan keangkuhanya.

"Tentu tidak. Dengar ini Naruto". Kurama semakin mendekatkan mata merahnya pada Naruto.

"Aku telah menyukai tubuhmu sejak si ular pucat brengsek itu menyegelku dalam janin ibumu. Aku menghormatimu dan menganggapmu sebagai teman. Jadi aku akan berusaha untuk tetap pada keyakinan itu". Ujar Kurama dengan penegasan.

Naruto pun juga semakin mendekat melihat bayangannya sendiri dalam bola mata besar Kurama.

"Lalu ?".

"Aku tahu itu. Terima kasih kau selalu membantuku semenjak aku kecil. Aku selalu bingung saat taringku keluar. Dan ayah Madara mengatakan bahwa itu adalah senjata dari tuhan". Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"Dan dalam kenyataannya. Itu memanglah senjata tuhan. Kau adalah senjata dari tuhan untukku. Tapi kau lebih dari itu". Lanjut Naruto.

Naruto berbalik melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, lalu kembali menoleh menatap Kurama.

"Secara tidak langsung kau ikut terlahir bersamaku. Dengan kata lain kau adalah saudara ku". Ujar Naruto dengan senyumnya.

Kurama menutup matanya. Berusaha mencerna setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan pemuda dihadapannya. Seseorang menganggapnya yang seekor monster pembawa bencana sebagai sebuah anugrah dari tuhan dan saudara.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan setelah mengalahkanmu ?". Ujar Naruto lagi.

Kurama lamgsung membuka matanya. "Saat pertarungan aku tidak akan sadar. Aku akan benar-benar menjadi binatang. Jadi kumohon kalahkan aku".

"Memang jikalau aku kalah apa yang akan terjadi ?".

"Kau akan mati dan Aku akan keluar dan akan aku hancurkan dunia karena ketidak adilan yang diterima satu-satunya saudaraku". Ujar Kurama penuh penekanan.

"Jadi ?". Ujar Naruto lagi. Karena pertanyaannya sebelumnya belum sempat dijawab Kurama.

"Setelah aku kalah kau harus mengambil roh ku".

"Tap...".

"Aku tahu siapa yang bisa mengajarimu mengambil roh. Persiapkan saja mata dan cakramu kita akan berangkat".

.

xXx

.

Arghh...

"Perjalanan yang menyakitkan".

Telah sampai sekarang. Sendiri

Naruto mengamati setiap bagian dimensi yang ia tempati sekarang.

GELAP

Sungguh sangat gelap tidak ada apapun yang dapat ia lihat sekarang.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan yang dapat ia lalui. Basah rasanya kaki saat menapaki jalan.

Dak...

Itulah pertanda, Naruto mulai mencari sesuatu yang ia tendang. Tak jauh dari tempatnya Naruto dapat menggapai benda itu.

Naruto merabanya memastikan benda itu berguna untuknya.

"Itu adalah lentera". Ujar sarkastik Kurama.

"Ohh... itu kau Kurama". Ujar Naruto yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh Kurama. Walau Naruto tak dapat melihat itu.

"Dimana ini ?".

"Kita berada di dimensi Nekomata. Dia adalah dewa kematian dia dapat mengambil nyaw ataupun menghidupkan. Cepat kita harus berjalan lurus, disana kita akan mendapat Api biru untuk dapat melihatnya".

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Naruto langsung melangkah lurus sebagaimana perintah Kurama.

Setelah berjalan sangat lama. Akhirnya samar-samar Naruto dan Kurama dapat melihat sebuah cahaya biru.

"Itu dia Api birunya. Hei Kurama berapa lama kita telah berjalan. Aku merasa kita telah berjalan sangat lama". Ujar Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

"Kira-kira sekitar sebelas hari".

Naruto sempat terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi ia memilih untuk diam. Dunia ini adalah dunia kematian tidak sama dengan dunia manusia.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama lagi Naruto akhirnya bertemu dengan sebuah obor yang diatasnya berkobar api biru yang ia cari.

Naruto langsung menyalakan lenteranya dengan api itu.

"Baiklah kita teruskan perjalanan".

.

.

.

.

Hyaaa...

Sebuah teriakan melengking terdengar entah dari mana. Tapi teriakan itu jelas mengagetkan Naruto.

Tapi biarlah itu berlalu, Naruto langsung berjalan lagi. Hingga ia mendapati jalanan basah yang diinjaknya semakin dalam seakan membentuk sebuah kubangan.

Naruto menaikkan lenteranya. Untuk mengetahui situasi disekitarnya. Dan benar saja di depannya adalah danau. Tapi untunglah di sana ada sampan kecil.

Naruto langsung menaiki sampan kecil itu. Lentera biru itu ia letakkan di ujung depan sampan.

Naruto perlahan mulai mendayung sampan itu.

Semakin ke tengah suasana semakin kacau. Naruto dan Kurama dapat mendengar begitu banyak teriakan melengking yang memilukan telinga.

"Kau dapat mendengar itu ?, Kurama". Tanya Naruto sembari tangannya terus mendayung sampan.

"Ya tentu saja. Telingaku bahkan lebih besar dari telingamu".

"Kita sudah mendayung lama. Apakah Nekomata itu masih jauh tempatnya ?".

Kurama turun dari pundak Naruto. Wujudnya yang imut sekarang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sisi lemah terhadap Naruto.

"Aku rasa cukup. Sekarang perbesar api biru itu". Perintah Kurama pada Naruto yang langsung di setujui Naruto.

Naruto mendekat ke arah lentera lalu membuka pintu kecil pada lentera. Naruto menarik tuas disana guna memperbesar api birunya.

Alhasil tak lama kemudian api itu semakin besar dan besar membentuk seekor monster kucing besar. Tetapi tak lebih besar dari Kurama yang berukuran super besar.

Naruto yang melihatnya sempat kagum ternyata banyak sekali hal yang tidak ia ketahui di dunia ini.

Dan monster di hadapannya ini juga tak kalah mengerikan dari Kurama. Tubuhnya berkobar sebagaimana api biru yang ia bawa. Bola matanya tajam dengan warna yang berbeda.

Grgrgrgr...

Suara erangan khas kucing menyeruak masuk dalam indra pendengarannya. "Siapa ini ?. Manusia yang bisa dan mempunyai cukup nyali untuk datang kemari ?". Ujar suara lembut itu.

Lembut ?. Naruto heran dibuatnya, ternyata monster dihadapannya memiliki suara lembut seorang gadis. Berbanding terbalik dengan monster dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku Kurama, Yokou, Kitsune. Dan seorang Jinchuriki ku". Teriak Kurama nyaring.

Mata Nekomata pun beralih pada Kurama. Ditatapnya sosok kecil itu.

"Ternyata kau, Dewa biju. Apa yang kau inginkan ?". Ujar Nekomata lagi.

Sementara Naruto hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kurama untuknya.

"Memasukkan **kejantananmu** kedalam **kewanitaanku** lagi ?". Lanjut Nekomata.

"Jangan bercanda. Meskipun itu menyenangkan tapi tujuanku kemari bukan untuk itu". Ujar Kurama lagi.

Kurama turun dari sampan dan perlahan tubuhnya diselimuti Api merah kehitaman. Dan tubuhnya pun mulai membesar.

"Lalu ?".

"Aku mengantar Jinchuriki ku untuk mendapat kekuatan darimu". Ujar Kurama yang telah membesar sempurna. Sang api merah dan api biru.

Nekomata memperhatikan Naruto. "Apa keistimewaannya hingga kau mau mengantarnya kemari".

"Sudahlah tak perlu banyak bicara berikan saja kekuatanmu". Ujar Kurama yang mulai jengkel. Ia tidak suka di tempat gelap ini. Meskipun hari-harinya ia lalui di tempat gelap dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan memberinya sembilan Iblis yang merupakan perumpamaan dari sembilan ekormu dan juga aku akan memberinya penguasaan penuh atas Api biru milikku dan dimensi hampa ini". Ujar Nekomata sangat lembut.

"Bagus. Jadi cepat lakukanlah". Perintah Kurama tak sabaran.

"Tapi itu tidak percuma. Ada syaratnya".

Kurama menatap bingung pada Nekomata.

"Biarkan anak ini pulang dan tinggallah disini untuk beberapa saat".

Kurama menghela nafas. Dan akhirnya menyetujui syarat itu.

Nekomata lalu meniupkan api biru kepada Naruto dan sekejap kemudian. Naruto merasakan gelap.

.

xXx

.

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat kesekelilingnya. Tubuhnya masih duduk diatas batu kerucut di tengah-tengah danau.

Dapat ia lihat pula gurunya Jiraya tengah duduk dipermukaan air memejamkan mata tepat didepannya.

Perlahan matanya terbuka. Sungguh Jiraya merasa sangat takjub. Ia sekarang melihat didepan matanya sembilan roh setan pelindung milik dewa kematian Nekomata berkeliling di sekitarnya.

Naruto pun heran dan takjub melihat roh-roh setengah badan prajurit dengan ekor. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah dengan aura hitam.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

 **.-TBC-.**

.

.

Akhirnya bisa publish lagi.

Note:

 **Bayangkan tubuh Kurama itu berotot nggak kurus krempeng kayak di anime.**

 **Nekomata disini digambarkan sebagai wanita.**

 **Bayangkan roh yang Naruto dapat dari Nekomata/Matatabi seperti Army of Hades level max dalam God of war I.**

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk sekedar membuka laman fanfic saya. Terima kasih buat yang like fic saya . Terima kasih yang follow. Terima kasih yang flame .dan terima kasih yang memberi review bagus.

.

Mohon review senior. kalo masih ada ketidak nyamanan membaca mohon review nya.

Setiap jejak anda di hal ini sangat berharga untuk saya.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

REVIEWS.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Legendary sword XI.**

.

xXx

.

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, dll.

.

.

xXx

 **ryuuzack**

next thor

 _Oke...(y) thank to ryuuzack._

 _._

 **Rigama**

lanjut thor

 _Oke...(y) and this to_ _ **R**_ _ig_ _ **a**_ _m_ _ **a**_

 _._

 **.980**

mntap lnjutkan

 _Oke...(y) dan yang ini untuk kang adam._

 _._

 **febriyantiniez**

Jujur aja ya ceritanya bagus. Tapi susunan kalimatnya buat enggak nyaman bacanya. Kapan flashback on, kapan flashbacknya off.

Kata 'maksut seharusnya 'maksud.

'Murit seharusnya 'murid. Enggak nyaman bacanya. Dichapter awal ceritanya terburu-buru, Pedahuluannya enggak ada. Setidaknya prolog harus ada. Karena cerita itu pasti ada hubungan sebab dan akibatnya.

 _Thank sarannya. Pasti saya berusaha lebih baik lagi._

 _._

mantap naruto makin kuat ja nih. pa nti naruto lawan atashi nyi gt membalas dendam pein dan anggota akatsuki yg dibunuh arashi.

ditunggu ya next chapter'a

 _Tunggu aja bang biar jadi surprize. HEHE..._

 _._

 **Abu Amar Al Ma'rufs**

Lanjut

 _Sipp..._

 _._

 **Hyu0050**

Bagus kok ceritanya. Oh ya apa pair naruto udah fix. Soalnya kelihatanya bagus kalo sakura dan ino jadi rival terus. Jadi pairnya naruinosaku saja. Kalo nggak mau harem banyak banyak, tambahin chara lain yang suka sama naruto tapi naruto nggak peka. Cuma saranku aja. Semangat.

 _Bocoran ni saudaraku. Rencana mau saya buat sekuel dengan tema school life. Kalo dibuat harem nanti jadi bingung._

 _._

 **UzumakiIchie**

Weee Nekomata nya genit whooaa, nggak nyangka Kurama bakal begituan sama si Nekomata.

Menurutku di awal chapter ini terlalu berbelit-belit, dan juga sulit dimengerti. Tapi dari bagian tengah sampe akhir chapter Oke (y)

Kayaknya masih lama yaa klimaks perang ini

 _Nekomata nya diberi sensasi dikit masak harus statis selalu nyeremin._

 _Iya memang karena ini fik pertama aku jadi masih amburadul_

 _Pasti masih lama biar dapat fav:1_ _ **00**_ _;foll:_ _ **100**_ _dulu._

xXx

.

 **Chapter 11.**

Sehari setelah kepergian Menma dan Naruto, hari-hari nampak berjalan seperti halnya hari-hari yang telah lalu.

Pagi-pagi sekali pasar telah ramai oleh lautan manusia. Mereka mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkan seperti sayuran, daging, buah dan beberapa alat bekerja seperti cangkul dll.

Meskipun kabut masih sangat tebal suara riyuh para pembeli yang menawar barang sudah terdengar hingga ber mil-mil jauhnya.

Tak terkecuali pula tangan-tangan anak jalanan yang mulai melancarkan aksi mereka untuk tetap dapat hidup.

Tapi bukan meminta-minta yang mereka lakukan melainkan mencuri makanan.

Mereka memiliki prinsip bahwa apapun yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk makan maka akan mereka lakukan, tak peduli dengan apa resikonya.

Selain para penjual, pembeli dan para pencuri. Kalian bisa melihat disana.

Pemandangan indah disana.

Iya.. gadis cantik itu !.

Itu... yang sedang berlari sambil menjinjing kain bawahannya. **Kalian melihatnya.** Dan dia sedang berlari kesini.

Tampaknya gadis ini sangat senang bisa sampai kesini.

Tentu saja itulah kebiasaan buruk dari putri raja Kizashi yang suka melarikan diri ke pasar sendirian.

Tapi sepertinya dia sudah kelelahan berlari. Terlihat sekali wajahnya yang merah dan sedikit berpeluh. Nafasnya pula sedang tersengal-sengal.

Tapi dia beruntung bisa sampai kesini meskipun kelelahan dan pasti orang-orang yang mengawalnya bingung dirinya telah menghilang.

Jadi sebelum jalan-jalan maka Sakura putuskan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dengan menyamar.

Sakura segera menuju ke sebuah tempat yang tertutup untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

..

.

Tak lama berselang Sakura keluar dari tempatnya berganti pakaian. Tubuhnya terbalut kain merah maroon dengan tangan yang menenteng tas tangan.

Ia segera melangkah menapaki tanah pasar, menghirup segarnya udara yang bercampur dengan kabut air.

Berkali-kali hidungnya menghirup membuang menghirup membuang udara pagi yang segar. Hingga matanya menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Pedagang dari negeri luar yang selalu membawa barang-barang yang menurut Sakura bagus dan unik.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya..". Sakura segera berlari kecil kearah sang penjual itu.

Setelah sampai Sakura langsung menyapa penjual itu. "Pagi ji-san".

"Pagi juga gadis manis". Sapa balik sang penjual pada Sakura. Tangannya yang menganggur mencubit pipi Sakura lancang.

Tapi nampaknya itu bukanlah masalah, karena Sakura sangat mengenal paman penjual didepannya.

"Apakah ada barang yang bagus. Aku mau barang yang paling bagus ji-san". Ujar Sakura menanyakan barang yang dijual oleh sang paman penjual.

Paman penjual itu memegang dagunya dengan wajah agak berfikir. Meng ingat-ingat barang apa yang cocok untuk seorang putri cantik macam Sakura.

"Tentu saja ada sayang". Penjual itu segera masuk dan mengambil sebuah kotak.

Sakura pun juga ikut mengikuti paman penjual itu dari belakang.

Melongokkan kepala melihat barang-barang yang mungkin mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Dan apa itu. Sakura melihat sebuah kotak dengan panjang sekitar 50-70 cm. Dengan warna kuning gelap dengan hiasan emas.

"Ini dia". Ujar sang penjual. Yang langsung mengagetkan Sakura dari lamunanya.

"I-iya. Itu apa ji-san".

Paman penjual itu segera membuka kotak berwarna coklat itu. Dan terpampanglah sebuah cincin yang berwarna biru mengkilap. Tampaknya dari batu.

"Ini adalah cincin yang terbuat dari batu shappire asli tanpa emas dan tanpa perak. Jadi seluruh bagian cincin ini terbuat dari batu. Tapi meskipun begitu batu ini tidak mudah pecah". Ujar paman penjual mempromosikan barangnya.

Sakura melihat batu itu intens. Batu itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang memyenangkan. Sehingga hati kecilnya sangat ingin memilikinya.

Dan karena rasa senangnya tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung mengambil barang itu.

"Baiklah aku mau yang ini".

Dalam fikirannya mungkin barang itu akan sangat berguna suatu saat nanti.

Sakura segera mengambilnya dan langsung memakainya di jari manis tangan kirinya. Di pandangnya jarinya yang lentik. "Indah sekali. Warna ini sangat menenangkan". Gumam lirih Sakura.

Setelah menanyakan harga dan membayarnya Sakura melihat-lihat barang lagi.

"Ohh ya. Kenapa putri harus datang kemari. Nanti kan saya pergi ke kerajaan". Ujar pembeli itu pada Sakura yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat barang.

Tanpa menoleh Sakura menjawab pertanyaan sang penjual.

"Jika aku menunggumu disana aku akan keduluan Ino dan Ibuku. Ji-san".

"Ohh ya. Ji-san. Apa itu yang ada di kotak warna kuning". Tunjuk Sakura pada kotak indah yang tadi sempat ia lihat.

Paman penjual itu melongokkan wajahnya melihat barang yang ditunjuk Sakura.

Lalu paman itu mengambilnya dan membuka kotaknya. Seringai kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Ini adalah pisau yang ditempa oleh pandai besi timur tengah. Pisau ini sangat langka. Ditempa dengan sistem khusus membuat pisau ini sangat tajam". Ujar sang penjual itu kembali mempromosikan barangnya.

Sakura memperhatikan pisau itu. Warnanya hitam pekat seperti berkarat. Apa benar pisau ini sangat tajam.

"Apa benar pisau itu tajam ji-san, sepertinya berkarat". Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang tak percaya.

Paman itu tersenyum meremehkan. Diambilnya pisau itu.

"Akan aku buktikan. Lihat baik-baik ya. Pisau ini juga sangat ringan".

Paman penjual itu menghadapkan ke atas bagian yang tajam. Lalu menjatuhkan kain dari atas. Alhasil kain itu pun terpotong menjadi dua.

Sakura terperangah melihatnya. Itu sangat tajam.

Tiba-tiba terpikir di otak Sakura untuk membeli pisau itu untuk seseorang. Bisa untuk ayahnya atau mungkin orang lain.

"Ji-san aku mau pisau itu. Berapa harganya ?". Ujar Sakura sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas.

Senyum senang pun terukir di wajah penjual itu. "Ini barang yang sangat langka".

Sakura mengatupkan tangannya didepan dadanya dengan wajah memelas. "Ayolah. Aku mau pisau itu. Berikan itu padaku ya ji-san".

Penjual itu nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah karena kau pelanggan nomer satuku aku akan memberikannya". Akhirnya penjual itu memberikan pisau itu pada Sakura.

Dan dapat dibayangkan betapa senangnya hati Sakura saat ini.

"Berapa harganya ji-san ?".

"Seribu keping emas. Bagaimana ?". Ujar penjual itu dengan senyum sumringah.

"Setuju. Tapi nanti di istana saja ya emasku tidak cukup, dan ji-san jangan memberikan pisau itu pada siapapun". Ujar Sakura dengan wajah garangnya.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya ji-san". Sakura melambaikan tangan segera menjauh dari tempat penjual itu berada.

.

xXx

.

"Tenang saja aku ini pencuri yang sangat mahir".

.

xXx

.

Di tengah perjalanannya pulang. Sakura terus saja bersenandung kecil.

Keceriaannya sangat terasa. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sesekali ia mampir ke beberapa kedai makanan untuk membeli kudapan sebagai temannya berjalan pulang.

Jangan salah meskipun Sakura terlihat langsing, ia sebenarnya memiliki kebiasaan buruk layaknya gadis pada umumnya. Salah satunya ya suka mengemil. Dan satu, Sakura sangat senang membeli barang-barang tak berguna. Seperti para gadis yang suka berbelanja.

Bayangkan saja untuk apa dia membeli pisau berkarat dengan harga seribu keping emas.

Tapi ya sudah itu kan uang miliknya bukan milik saya :v

Sudah. Matahari mulai meninggi awan kabut pun semakin mengabur hilang dari pandangan gadis gulali diseberang jalan.

Mata emeraldnya yang indah menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Perlahan senyumnya mengembang indah dari bibir peach basahnya.

Ingatannya melayang. Inilah tempat yang baru-baru ini menjadi tempat bersejarah untuknya.

Karena tempat ini hidupnya berubah menjadi menyenangkan, tidak membosankan seperti biasanya yang hanya bisa bermain dengan Ino saja.

Bayangkan bila tempat ini tidak ada akan jadi apa dirinya.

Perlahan senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah kikikan lirih, yang tak mampu didengar oleh siapapun karena ramainya suasana pasar pagi itu.

Terlepas dari itu semua, ia harus segera pulang sebelum kena marah. Karena terlalu lama berada di pasar.

Jadi dengan langkah kecilnya. Sakura mulai mengayunkan kakinya untuk kembali ke istana. Tapi tiba-tiba saja emeraldnya dapat menangkap sosok anak yang menjadi bagian dari sejarah menyenangkannya.

Ada sebesit niat untuk menemui anak itu tapi melihat kegiatan anak itu, Sakura segera mengurungkan niatnya dan langsung melenggang tanpa mempedulikan anak itu.

.

xXx

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Naruto ?".

Jiraya dan Naruto berjalan beriringan meninggalkan danau.

Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Jiraya hanya diam. Ia masih merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

Jiraya yang merasa teracuhkan segera membalikkan badan. Melihat kepada muridnya.

Ditatapnya Naruto intens.

Ditatap seperti itupun terpaksa ia mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa aneh".

"Tapi sensei. Berapa lama aku tidur ?". Akhirnya Naruto utarakan apa yang benar-benar menjadi pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Jiraya berpikir sejenak, mencoba menghitung hari yang telah mereka lalui dengan meditasi.

"Kira-kira 70 hari, jika perhitungannku benar. Karena akupun juga bermeditasi saat kau melakukan perjalanan itu".

Sunyi kembali menyeruak diantara mereka. Matahari membumbung tinggi di atas ubun-ubun meski rasa panas tak sebegitu menyengat bagi kedua ksatria hebat itu.

Tak lama dalam perjalanan singkat itu. Telah sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah pondok kecil tempat Jiraya dan Naruto menginap.

Jiraya segera duduk di depan pondok, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah dengan kaki lurus.

Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia tetap berdiri tegak didepan pondok, wajahnya mengeras berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang kurang dalam dirinya.

"Sensei. Apakah kau merasa ada yang kurang dalam diriku ?". Tanya Naruto tetap pada tempatnya.

Jiraya pun menegakkan duduknya karena tersentak dengan pertanyaan muridnya.

"Tentu saja, lihat dirimu yang hanya tertempel kain yang hanya menutup bagian kelaminmu sampai mata kaki saja. Dan sebuah kalung serta emas dilenganmu itu". Ujar Jiraya seraya menunjuk satu persatu tubuh Naruto yang kurang.

"Kau ini telanjang. Kau butuh pakaian". Lanjut Jiraya, berusaha memperjelas kalimatnya yang tertunda.

Tapi bukan. Naruto malah semakin mengeraskan raut wajahnya. Ia sangat yakin sesuatu yang ia lupa lebih berharga dari sebuah pakaian bahkan nyawa sekalipun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto segera berlari dengan sangat cepat seakan kakinya melayang menapak di atas angin.

Bahkan mungkin karena angin yang bergesekan dengan daun telinganya terlalu hebat. Hingga menyumbat telinganya sampai tuli, dan tak mendengar teriakan keras dari gurunya.

Dengan tubuh indahnya yang sangat atletis, Naruto berlari menuju tempat yang baru saja ia ingat yaitu di atas bukit tempatnya menitikkan air mata.

Cukup lama berlari akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di atas bukit. Sedikit lelah pasti, jalan yang ia tempuh sangatlah miring.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Naruto segera mencari tempat ia duduk 70 hari yang lalu.

Tapi apa yang terjadi. Baru beberapa langkah Naruto mengayunkan kakinya kedepan dan ia kembali berhenti.

Ya baru beberapa langkah indra penciumnya telah disambut oleh bau busuk yang sangat menyengat. Tampaknya bau bangkai yang sudah sangat lama.

Naruto yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pun cepat-cepat mengejar bau itu.

Naruto terus mengendus bau bangkai itu hingga bau bangkai itu menuntunnya pada tempat tujuannya. Ya tempat itu adalah tempatnya duduk dan menangis 70 hari yang lalu.

"Ternyata masih di sini semua". Ujar Naruto lega saat mengetahui pedang pusakanya masih menancap dimana ia menancapkannya tanpa berubah posisi sedikitpun.

Tapi seperti ada yang aneh. Naruto mendekat dan dilihatnya pedang-pedangnya yang memiliki keadaan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Bau bangkai yang ia cium berasal dari seekor kambing yang terbelah dua di bawah pedang Sengo Muramasa nya.

Dan saat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sengo muramasa, Naruto mendapati banyak daun yang membuat pola lingkaran mengelilingi pedang Honjo Masamune nya.

Rumput disekitar besi Estoc yang mengering seakan terasa sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam darinya.

Dan rumput yang berada dibawah Kusanagi no Tsurugi seperti teriris dan terpotong tidak beraturan.

Tapi terasa aneh saat keempat pedangnya menunujukkan tanda yang aneh. Sedang satu pedangnya yaitu Mufasa tidak menunjukkan tanda apapun.

Tapi ya sudahlah itu bukan hal yang penting. Begitulah fikiran Naruto.

Jadi tanpa berfikir jauh Naruto segera mencabut pedangnya satu persatu di awali dari Honjo Masamune dan diakhiri Mufasa.

Tetapi tiba saat mencabut pedang Mufasa dari tanah. Naruto tersentak karena beratnya pedang itu.

Sedikit mengumpat, Naruto meletakkan semua pedang di tangannya.

Sekarang kedua tangannya telah terfokus pada satu pedang.

"Ayo pedang. Suadah saatnya kembali pada tuanmu". Ujar Naruto seraya menarik pedang Mufasa yang masih kuat menancap pada tanah.

"Si al... ped hang ini sangat hH kuat".

 _"Hey bodoh. Kau sudah memiliki abdi roh yang kuat. Gunakanlah mereka. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana. Kau tinggal memerintah mereka saja"._ Ujar suara sarkastik itu. Suara yang selalu datang tiba-tiba tapi sangat membantu.

Setelah mendengarkan kalimat sarkastik itu, segera saja Naruto ikuti. Naruto mengeluarkan tiga ekor roh dalam tubuhnya. Untuk mencabut pedang nya.

Dan benar saja tak sampai satu menit dan pedang itu tercabut. Tapi tak lama dari kejadian itu tiba-tiba air yang sangat jernih muncul, menyembur dengan derasnya dari bekas pedang Mufasa. Menyemprot setinggi tiga meter dari tanah.

"Hebat".

"Kebijakan dari inti kesuburan yang sebenar-benarnya". Ujar Naruto tak jauh dari sumber air itu sehingga kembali basah tubuhnya.

Bau bangkai pun perlahan-lahan mulai samar menghilang hingga akhirnya benar-benar hilang terganti dengan hawa sejuk yang menguar.

Naruto segera mengambil sebuah batu dan di ukirnya sebuah jajaran huruf kanji terbaca **KESUCIAN AIR MATA MUFASA**.

"Mata air ini akan dikenal sebagai air mata mufasa". Ujar Naruto lalu menancapkan batu yang ia ukir selayaknya batu nisan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Naruto segera kembali ke pondok dengan kelima pedang pusakanya.

Segera membersihkan diri lalu berlatih dengan apa yang ia punya sekarang, hingga suatu saat dapat ia capai satu-satunya tujuan dari hati seorang anak yang merasakan sakit dalam kesendirian.

.

xXx

.

Sementara dalam ruangan kecil dengan beberapa lilin yang berpendar redup seorang raja yang gagah dengan surai pirangnya tengah memijit kepalanya gelisah.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuh semua anggota akatsuki yang ada". Ujar Minato dengan penuh penekanan.

"Dasar tidak bisa diharapkan". Lanjutnya dengan lirih.

Arashi yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun merasa tak terima. Dilihatnya Minato dengan sorot tajam.

"Mana aku tahu anggota akatsuki berubah jadi sebelas. Dari semua informasi yang aku dapat akatsuki hanya berjumlah sepuluh orang". Ujar Arashi dalam pembelaannya.

"Diam... dasar bodoh, jangan membela diri atau mengelak". Hancurlah sudah apa yang ia usahakan. Minato benar-benar telah gelisah dan dilingkupi akan rasa ketakutan yang besar.

Minato menghela nafas

"Sudahlah. Istirahatlah...! Biarkan Menma yang menyelesaikan tugas ini".

"Apa kau pikir si lemah itu bisa membunuh seseorang. Membunuh semut saja dia akan berfikir sangat panjang". Bentak Arashi dengan emosi yang menguar-nguar hingga hilang semua tata krama dan bakti dalam dirinya.

Tepat setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Arashi pun keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan sosok Minato yang sendirian.

"Kau berlebihan Minato". Suara lembut itu mengalun menciptakan rasa tenang.

 _"Seharusnya kau belajar dari masa lalu, berusaha membunuhnya adalah keputusan yang salah. Seharusnya kau tahu bahkan seekor harimau akan patuh jika dirawat dari bayi, bahkan dia bisa jadi senjata mu"._

"Dan ingatlah bahwa dia adalah putra kita, dia tidak akan membunuhmu".

Minato menoleh pada istrinya. Ya istrinya memanglah sangat benar. Tapi apa gunanya kesadaran itu, sekarang dia bahkan telah dewasa dan semua orang tahu bagaimana harimau yang tumbuh di alam liar.

"Kau benar. Tapi apa gunanya itu. Sekarang harimau itu telah besar di antara semak belukar dan alam liar. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk selamat dari harimau liar adalah membunuhnya". Ujar Minato lirih.

Dalam senyum indah nan menawan itu terkandung banyak arti dalam kehidupan.

Rasa senang akan kehidupan putranya. Dan rasa sedih akan kegelisahan suaminya.

"Apa kau bisa membunuhnya ?. Dia sudah seperti dewa dalam gambaran surat yang kau terima".

Minato menutup matanya, kepalanya semakin sakit ketika berfikir tentang kebodohannya di masa lalu.

Dan bodohnya lagi dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang menbuatnya berbuat sebodoh itu.

"Entahlah. Jikalaupun aku mati. Itu artinya dia bersama kebenaran, aku pasti akan bangga karena itu. Karena dia putraku".

"Dan jika dia memerintah kuharap yang baiklah yang terjadi. Aku akan berusaha yakin dan berusaha mempercayainya".

Minato perlahan menutup matanya, berusaha meninggalkan dunia untuk sejenak dan bermain di alam mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Menghilangkan beban, menghilangkan tanggung jawab, menghilangkan kegelisahan, menghilangkan kekhawatiran, menghilangkan semua yang ada.

.

xXx

.

Matahari mulai menyingsing ke arah barat. Langit pun mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Hari yang semula panas menjadi hangat yang nyaman.

Waktu yang tepat untuk bermain tentunya. Meskipun hanya melihat dari samping lapangan castle yang dipenuhi anak-anak dengan senyum bahagia.

Dan yang lebih menyenangkan saat tidak ada orang besar yang selalu membuntutimu.

Bebas tertawa, bebas berlarian, dan bebas memamerkan barang barunya.

Seperti yang dilakukan putru Haruno saat ini. Ia sedang bersemangat menunjukkan cincin yang baru saja ia dapat dari pedagang tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak heran itu Sakura, pagi tadi kau kabur untuk mendahului ku mendapat cincin itu". Sungut Ino tak suka atas sikap Sakura yang sangat kekanakan meskipun tanpa sadar dia juga kekanakan.

"Ya kau tahu itu sangat menyenangkan". Ujar Sakura dengan sangat leganya.

"Dasar gila. Karemamu aku selalu kena getahnya. Kau ini kan putri seharusnya kau tahu batasanmu". Marah Ino lagi.

Sepertinya putri Yamanaka itu sudah lelah kena marah gara-gara tingkah Sakura.

"Batasan ya ?". Ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang ia buat berfikir.

"Memangnya apa batasanku. Seenaknya saja membatasiku, aku juga manusia aku berhak mengikuti kakiku melangkah".

Sakura berdiri dan menatap Ino tajam sebelum ia berbalik dan berlari sembari berteriak "MANUSIA TIDAK MEMILIKI BATASAN".

"Aduuhhbbbb... dasar dia memang sudah gila". Ujar Ino seraya memijit kepala.

"Ohh ya". Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba yang langsung mengagetkan Ino dari aktivitasnya.

"Aku juga memesan sebuah barang istimewa dari pedagang itu, kau jangan iri ya".

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

 **.-TBC-.**

.

.

Akhirnya bisa publish lagi.

Note:

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk sekedar membuka laman fanfic saya. Terima kasih buat yang like fic saya . Terima kasih yang follow. Terima kasih yang flame .dan terima kasih yang memberi review bagus.

.

Mohon review senior. kalo masih ada ketidak nyamanan membaca mohon review nya.

Setiap jejak anda di hal ini sangat berharga untuk saya.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

REVIEWS.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Legendary sword XII.**

.

xXx

.

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, dll.

.

.

xXx

xXx

.

 **Chapter 12.**

Pagi yang indah menaungi bumi bertanah merah di tepi hutan yang sangat lebat. Pondok kayu yang tua menjadi licin karena uap embun yang terjebak dalam lumut tipis.

Disana duduk Jiraya dengan segelas teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Matanya menatap tajam pada tubuh tegap yang tengah duduk terdiam di sebuah batu datar dengan mata tertutup.

Di angkatnya gelas teh dengan tangan kirinya sembari terus memperhatikan muridnya. Memastikan tubuh itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

Jiraya berdiri dan mulai melangkah menghampiri muridnya.

"Bagus. Sebagai seorang pendendam, latihan ini pasti sangat mudah bagimu tapi jika sebagai seorang ksatria ini akan menjadi latihan sulit bagimu". Ujarnya sembari mengelilingi tubuh muda itu.

"Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, kau tidak ada di dunia ini kau hanya sebuah bayangan yang berada di benak para prajurit sebagai kematian".

Tak lama saat kata-kata itu melantun dari bibir Jiraya, suasana mulai berubah.

Tubuh Naruto mulai berair, keringatnya jatuh menetes semakin deras. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena sebuah gejolak kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Dan tiba saat kekuatan itu semakin terasa besar, maka muncullah satu persatu roh prajurit berzirah dengan sebuah pedang dari punggung Naruto

"Bagus... itu lah yang kau dapat Naruto. Kau adalah kematian. Kau adalah mimpi buruk".

Jiraya terus memperhatikan roh-roh itu, sembari diambilnya sebuah batu besar dalam genggaman lebarnya dan dilemparnya ke arah Naruto.

Tetapi belum sempat batu itu menyentuh kulit Naruto. Batu itu telah hancur karena pedang salah satu roh yang mengitari tubuh Naruto.

Roh itu menatap Jiraya dengan sangat tajam. Hingga mata tua itu menyipit menahan kedip.

Banyak makna yang terkandung dalam wajah roh itu. Antara hormat karena secara tak langsung roh itu adalah manipulasi dari diri Naruto sendiri.

Perasaan marah karena anggapan bahwa Jiraya akan menyakiti tuannya.

Setelah diaggapnya puas dengan hasil latihan muridnya, segera Jiraya menjauh dari tempat pertapaan muridnya.

Dilihatnya matahari yang mulai menyingsing tinggi. Embun pun mulai menguap sedikit demi sedikit.

Ingin Jiraya berteriak membangunkan Naruto dari pertapaannya. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat khusyuk itu membuatnya untuk mengurungkan niat.

Jiraya berjalan pelan masuk kedalam pondok kayu itu dengan cangkir kosong ditangannya.

Baru beberapa langkah saat ia menapaki lantai kayu yang berderit itu. Fikirannya telah mendapat sinyal aneh yang berasal dari luar.

Jadi tanpa menunggu lama, Jiraya pun langsung berlari keluar.

Jiraya hafal betul kekuatan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ini jelas kekuatan dari biju ekor sembilan yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Naruto.

Dak dak dak dak DAKKK

Suara langkah Jiraya yang menggema dan langsung dilanjutkan oleh sebuah loncatan tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakkkhh...

Naruto terjungkal dari tempat pertapaannya. Dan secara otomatis roh-roh itu kembali masuk dalam tubuh Naruto.

Dengan sangat lega Jiraya berdiri. Cakra kyubi tak jadi keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sensei, kau menghancurkan latihanku". Ujar Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Jiraya hanya tersenyum canggung setelahnya. Tanpa berkata-kata Jiraya langsung meninggalkan Naruto masuk dalam gubuk.

Mungkin Naruto pun harus lebih giat berlatih agar dapat menggunakan rohnya dalam keadaan sadar.

"Terkadang orang-orang bersikap aneh padaku".

.

xXx

.

Dalam sebuah ruang bola mata biru indah ini menangkap tangan berlumuran darah yang tertengadah ke atas.

Rasa aneh yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh.

Rasanya seperti menghilang.

Tubuh yang mengaku tak mampu mengangkat bilah besi tajam yang bahkan berada di tangannya sendiri.

Sungguh ironi.

Sungguh hina.

Dan sungguh

Melihatnya yang berdiri dengan wajah bengis. Matanya yang tajam berkobar.

Apakah itu purnama ?. Apakah itu Suzaku yang bersemayam disana ?.

Ohh... anak muda haruskah kematian orang tua terasa semenyakitkan ini.

Tidak...

Jangan jatuhkan pisau itu ke tanah. Genggamlah dengan kuat dan segera tusukkan ke ubun-ubunku.

Dan akhirilah seluruh rasa sakit ini.

 **DrRrrtan...**

Siapa anak kecil yang berlari itu. Kenapa dari kakinya tumbuh sebuah kecambah yang sangat hijau.

Kenapa anak itu berlari menjauh ke dalam hutan.

Bukankah ini waktunya untuk makan, anak itu bisa mati jika tidak makan.

Hei nak tunggu. Jangan berlari kau harus makan.

Apa ini, anak itu menyusu pada seekor rubah. Kenapa

Dimana mahkotaku. Ternyata terjatuh disana.

Siapa ?.

.

.

.

Ada apa kakek kau membutuhkan sesuatu.

Batu ?. Untuk apa kakek.

.

..

.

Dimana ini gelap sekali.

Apa itu yang bersinar merah itu. Menghampiriku.

Batu itu

"Bangun Minato, ini sudah pagi". Ujar Kushina selaku istri Minato, sekaligus satu-satunya orang selain Minato yang di izinkan masuk dalam ruangan kamar yang indah itu.

Tak lama buaian halus itu melantun dari bibir Kushina, akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan shappire yang menyorot tajam kedepan.

Kushina pun lantas merasa heran atas kelakuan suaminya yang menurutnya agak aneh itu.

"Kau kenapa Minato, tingkahmu ada yang aneh". Ujar Kushina sembari duduk ditepi ranjang.

Tangan lembutnya mengelus kepala pirang tersebut.

Menyalurkan kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang mendalam dalam kegelisahan suaminya.

"Tidak.. tidak terjadi apa-apa". Ujarnya tenang bermaksud untuk menenangkan istrinya, tapi nyatanya Kushina semakin khawatir atas kelakuan Minato tersebut.

Dalam hatinya selalu merasa cemas akan mental suaminya itu. Ketika mengetahui bahwa anaknya memiliki kemungkinan untuk menjadi malaikat maut dari ayahnya sendiri.

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kau mandi saja dulu. Kau terlihat berantakan".

.

xXx

.

"Aku akan pergi. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga diri Naruto"

.-TBC-.

.

.

Note:

Karena imajinasi saya mentok. Jadi fic ini akan saya skip. Akan mulai klimaks chap 13 besok.

Daripada nggantung

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk sekedar membuka laman fanfic saya. Terima kasih buat yang like fic saya . Terima kasih yang follow. Terima kasih yang flame .dan terima kasih yang memberi review bagus.

.

Mohon review senior. kalo masih ada ketidak nyamanan membaca mohon review nya.

Setiap jejak anda di hal ini sangat berharga untuk saya.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

REVIEWS.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Legendary sword XIII.**

.

xXx

.

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, dll.

.

.

xXx

Yok teman-teman, FIC ini gk bakal ngegantung teman, FIC ini bakal terus lanjut meskipun lama.

Dan Terima kasih telah mensupport saya teman teman.

xXx

.

 **Chapter 13.**

Seperti biasanya, setiap pagi matahari akan naik dan sore matahari akan turun.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini Matahari nampaknya sangat berbeda hari ini. Sang surya sama sekali tak terlihat dari pagi hingga siang hari ini.

Entah apa yang membuat matahari enggan menampakkan wajahnya

Dibawah awan hitam itu tujuh kali sudah bumi melintasi jalurnya menghormati serta memberikan salam hangat kepada sang surya.

Dipuncak dimana terakhir berpisah antara sang murid dan sang guru berharap untuk dapat kembali bertemu lagi. Setiap kenangan yang terukir setiap hal yang telah diberikan begitu amat sangat menggores hatinya begitu dalam.

Sayatan-sayatan indah itu kini berlumur darah menimbulkan rasa sakit yang begitu amat sangat perihnya.

Tubuh tegap itu berdiri dengan amat gagah dipuncak bukit dimana kakinya basah oleh air yang ia hadirkan.

Surainya melambai bersama angin dingin yang berjalan bersama awan hitam.

Tujuh tahun sudah sang guru Jiraiya telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya bersama bisikan ilmu setiap detiknya, dia telah berjanji untuk kembali.

Air matanya mengalir jatuh menghapus barisan huruf yang tertera dalam lembaran kulit kambing ditangannya.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar dengan ini semua, aku telah hidup dalam kegelapan, aku bahkan tak pernah menangis karena kematian satu nyawa". Lirih Naruto dalam patungnya.

" Lepaskan Yildirim kudaku biarkan dia menemuiku". Perintah Naruto yang kepada seorang utusan dari negeri Konoha yang senantiasa menunggu jawaban untuk disampaikan pada rajanya.

"Tapi tuan, raja memerintahkan anda untuk pulang ke Konoha".

Naruto berasa benar-benar emosi. Kemarahannya seketika memuncak ketika mendengar bantahan dan apa yang telah dikatakan orang rendahan disampingnya.

Srengg...

Akhirnya salah satu pedang Naruto keluar dari sarungnya, langsung mengacung menantang leher dihadapannya.

" Katakan pada rajamu!. Punya kuasa apa dia memerintahku jika memang dia berani memerintahku aku tantang dia dalam sebuah pertarungan. Dan lagi Konoha bukanlah rumahku ". Ujar Naruto dengan nada iblis nya tak luput pula matanya yang tajam mengintimidasi dan langsung membuat prajurit itu menggigil bukan kepalang.

" B-baik tuan".

"Pergilah"

" Satu lagi tuan, putri Sakura menitipkan surat untuk anda ".

Hening kembali berkuasa.

" Sensei kau telah berjanji akan kembali, kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku untuk berperang. Aku tak percaya seorang ksatria hebat seperti dirimu mengingkari janjinya".

Naruto menatap langit yang tampak telah hitam kegelapan dimana-mana.

"Satu lagi Tuhan kenapa kau begitu tidak adil padaku, pertama kau menjauhkanku dari ibuku, lalu kau ambil ayah angkatku, selanjutnya keluarga ku di Akatsuki juga kau ambil dariku, dan sekarang saat aku mendapat seorang kakek yang baik bahkan kau juga mengambilnya juga dariku". Lirih Naruto lagi.

Naruto benar-benar merasa tak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Tuhan padanya, Tuhan serasa mempermainkan dirinya terus menerus seakan tak ada kesenangan yang ingin Tuhan hadiahkan pada dirinya.

Masih ditempat yang sama Naruto terduduk dengan satu surat lagi ditangannya, dia berharap semoga surat yang kedua ini bukanlah berisi kabar buruk sama seperti surat yang pertama.

"Naruto aku sangat merindukanmu, aku mau bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu ayah memerintahkan mu untuk pulang ke Konoha, Tapi aku yakin kau pasti tidak mau memenuhi perintah ayahku karena aku tahu kau tidak suka diperintah,

Karena itu Naru aku menulis surat ini agar kau mau kembali menemuiku,

Aku takut jika kau tidak kembali nanti, maka kumohon pulanglah kesini ".

Tubuh tegap itu kembali bergetar, kepala menunduk begitu dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik helaian pirang yang basah karena keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dari tubuhnya.

Dentingan suara nyamuk terngiang, jangkrik yang mengerik nyaring dan satu burung hantu yang selalu mengingatkannya pada kenangan-kenangan indah yang pernah ia lalui bersama orang terkasih nya.

Kembali doa dan umpatan Naruto lontarkan, hari ini hatinya benar-benar hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

Tuhan selalu berbuat tak adil padanya, setiap kali keinginan balas dendam itu muncul dikepalanya, Tuhan selalu memberi alasan untuk menundanya.

Dan sekarang dalam penderitaannya yang sangat amat besar yang bahkan belum pernah ia rasakan dari sekian banyaknya penderitaan yang pernah alami,

Bersama dengan datangnya surat kematian Jiraiya, di detik itu pula nafsu bengis Naruto seketika muncul berkobar dan berapi-api.

Dengan kematian Jiraiya, Naruto pikir itulah saatnya untuk menghancurkan si keparat Minato yang telah merebut segala kebahagiaan miliknya.

Hening..

"Kenapa Tuhan kau disaat aku sudah tidak ingin perduli dengan kasih sayang, disaat aku berfikir bahwa satu-satunya jalan ku adalah mati balas dendam kau kembali memberiku kasih sayang palsu itu lagi padaku".

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, dengan sangat berat langkahnya berpindah satu dua langkah yang sangat lambat. dipandangnya pedangnya Mufasa yang berkilat tajam terpantul sinar dari sang rembulan.

Pandangannya yang tajam beralih keatas menantang sang rembulan yang bersinar. Shappire tertutup.

Angin berhembus sangat dingin, tetapi Naruto sadar angin dingin itu pula yang telah mengusir awan hitam dan memberinya sedikit cahaya.

Dibawah kekagumannya terhadap Tuhan rasa benci tetaplah tak mampu ia hilangkan.

Surainya tersibak tampaklah Rinnegan miliknya yang semakin terang dibawah cahaya bulan malam.

Rahangnya bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam hatinya, di teguknya ludah dalam mulutnya dengan sangat kesulitan.

Pandangannya beralih pada seekor kuda hitam bersurai panjang di belakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian pandangan tajam itu kembali kebawah menatap Mufasa yang tergeletak diatas rumput hijau.

Naruto meraih pedangnya, tatapannya begitu dalam pada tanah.

"Yildirim kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku sekarang, kaulah yang telah menemaniku sadari kecil, yang selalu bersamaku saat keluarga kita yang lain mati, kau yang selalu menemaniku dalam setiap laga, aku yakin bahkan jika kita hanya berdua sebesar apapun kerajaannya sebanyak apapun prajuritnya tidak lah sebuah masalah untuk kita".

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata indah itu menetes begitu derasnya,

Jatuh membasahi tangan dan bilah tajam Mufasa, hingga air mata itupun terbelah sangking tajamnya pedang pusaka itu.

Srengg...

Awan hitam kembali menyelimuti langit, bahkan langit pun mulai marah, petir saling bersahutan suara guntur terdengar diseluruh penjuru negri.

Yildirim mulai berkeok dengan suara melengkingnya ikut meramaikan kemarahan dari langit.

Dengan hati yang sangat hancur dipenuhi dengan kebencian. Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya keatas, menantang siapapun yang ada disana,

Dalam rautnya yang amat menyedihkan airmata yang terkuras hilang bersama anging kencang dan surainya yang terus bergerak tak nyaman.

" AKU TAHU KAU ADALAH TUHAN.

AKU TAHU KARENA ENGKAULAH ALASANKU BERADA DISINI.

PADA AWALNYA AKU YAKIN KAU AKAN MEMBERIKAN SEDIKIT KEPADAKU KEBAHAGIAAN

TAPI DARI SEMUA INI AKU MULAI BERPIKIR BAHWA TUHAN ADALAH SATU-SATUNYA ALASAN KETIDAK ADILAN.

JIKA KAU BISA MEMBERIKAN KEBAHAGIAAN PADA SEMUA ORANG SEHARUSNYA AKUPUN BISA MENDAPATKANNYA.

tapi nyatanya TIDAK...

KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBERIKU APAPUN KECUALI PENDERITAAN

atau mungkin bahkan kau juga membenciku sama seperti ciptaan mu yang lainnya.

Aku tidak akan tertipu pada muslihatmu lagi aku tidak akan terjebak pada kasih sayang palsu dari putri Konoha itu, hanya aku dan Yildirim saja cukup untuk membalas dendam ku "

Naruto kembali terdiam menantikan apa yang akan terjadi. Apa yang akan Tuhan jawab untuk meredakan kemarahannya.

.

.

"Aku menantangmu Tuhan, aku bersumpah dengan semua kebencian dan ketidak adilan yang menimpaku bahwa dari setiap generasi, manusia yang lahir dengan perjuangan, setiap manusia akan selalu berusaha untuk menyalahkan dirimu atas setiap kekurangan yang mereka miliki, iri hati akan muncul disetiap kepala, ketidakpuasan akan menguasai mereka, dan ketika perbedaan sudah berada pada puncaknya, hanya pedang lah yang mampu menyelesaikan nya,

Ingat itu hanya pedang bukan kau".

.-TBC-.

.

.

Note:

Kira-kira percintaan gimana ya gaes saya bingung.

Daripada nggantung

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk sekedar membuka laman fanfic saya. Terima kasih buat yang like fic saya . Terima kasih yang follow. Terima kasih yang flame .dan terima kasih yang memberi review bagus.

.

Mohon review senior. kalo masih ada ketidak nyamanan membaca mohon review nya.

Setiap jejak anda di hal ini sangat berharga untuk saya.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

REVIEWS.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Legendary sword XIV.**

.

xXx

.

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, dll.

.

.

xXx

xXx

.

 **Chapter 14.**

Dalam ruangan tertutup, diatas singgasana berbalut emas dan sutra, Kizashi dengan mahkota kebangsawanan miliknya duduk dengan kewibawaan tingkat tinggi, mengabaikan segala kewajiban sebagai seorang ayah dan hamba dari Tuhan.

Keheningan yang bertemu dengan keheningan, perasaan yang bertemu dengan perasaan, di siang hari yang sangat mendung dan amat sangat dingin.

Setiap mulut dalam keheningan itu mendesah berkeluh dengan cuaca yang sangat aneh dan belum pernah sama sekali mereka alami.

Anehnya lagi dihari yang sangat aneh dan dingin seperti ini raja memerintahkan setiap pejabat menteri dan seluruh keluarga mereka untuk berkumpul dalam ruangan sidang,

Raja duduk diatas singgasananya.

Para menteri dan pejabat duduk melingkar sedang dibelakang mereka para wanita tengah berdiri dibalik sekat yang transparan.

Setiap dari mereka tengah bersabar untuk menunggu kabar baik untuk Konoha. Ketika kehadiran yang sudah ditunggu sebagai sang penyelamat akan masuk melewati pintu persidangan.

Moment itu terus terbayang disetiap angan orang yang berada diruangan itu.

Terutama keinginan dan ambisi sang raja yang haus akan kekuasaan dan kehormatan.

Mata sang raja terus menatap tajam gerbang besar ruangan sidang yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Dalam hatinya yang sangat dalam Kizashi sangat berharap bahwa takdir dan ramalan akan memilih dia dan kerajaannya untuk mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menghancurkan kesewenang-wenangan dan ketidak adilan didunia.

Ketika gerbang ruangan terbuka seorang pilihan Tuhan itu akan berjalan dengan gagah menghadap padanya.

Dan tentu saja semua tahu akan hal itu, semua raja tahu akan ramalan sang penyelamat itu.

Saat itu tiba, saat penyelamat yang dipilih Tuhan itu bersujud di kakinya dan memohon pada sang raja Konoha, bersujud agar Kizashi bersedia membantunya dalam peperangan maha besar.

Maka disaat itu Kizashi akan membuktikan kekuatan yang ia miliki pada seluruh dunia, bahkan seorang yang telah dipilih Tuhan sekalipun akan tunduk dan merasa rendah di hadapan kekuatan nya.

Kizashi yang berada di singgasana miliknya terus tersenyum membayangkan kekuasaan dan apa yang akan didapatkan oleh nya dari seorang Naruto Namikaze, manusia buangan yang tak pernah tahu tentang kekuasaan,

Dia hanyalah mesin pembunuh.

Eforia itu benar-benar telah menguasai Kizashi, hingga rasanya ia sangat ingin mengungkapkan kemenangannya sebagai raja dunia setelah ini.

Jadi tanpa fikir panjang lagi Kizashi langsung berdiri dan diikuti seluruh mata diruangan sidang tersebut,

Semuanya menatap bingung pada sang raja.

"Bersiaplah semuanya setelah pintu terbuka, cita-cita kita akan tercapai, Konoha akan menjadi kerajaan penguasa dunia".

Kizashi terdiam sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

" Setelah perang suci ini, semua kerajaan dimuka bumi akan tunduk kepada kita ".

Suasana tampak hening, sudah biasa bagi seorang raja memberikan deklarasi tentang kekuasaan dan kekuatan.

Dan tak begitu sering ada yang ingin mendebat hal itu.

" Yang mulia". Inoichi mengangkat tangannya.

Setelah itu Inoichi langsung berdiri dan mengutarakan salam hormatnya kepada Kizashi.

"Tapi yang mulia, perang ini bukanlah milik Konoha, perang ini adalah milik tuan Naruto Namikaze murid dari Jiraiya-sensei. Itu artinya setiap keuntungan dan kerugian dalam perang ini adalah milik tuan Naruto, kalaupun seluruh dinasty akan tunduk pada satu kepemimpinan itu artinya yang berhak menjadi raja adalah tuan Naruto sendiri, dan Konoha tidak mungkin mendapat keuntungan sebesar itu dalam peperangan macam ini yang mulia".

Kizashi tersenyum penuh arti lalu memandang Inoichi dalam.

"Inoichi sepertinya kau lupa siapa Naruto, dia hanyalah anak buangan dari dinasty Namikaze, dia tidak paham dengan ilmu pengetahuan dia tidak paham dengan kekuasaan dan cara mengatur Negara, yang dia tahu hanyalah darah makan dan membunuh".

Kizashi perlahan melangkah menuju tempat Inoichi, tangannya ia tadahkan hingga seekor burung elang hinggap di lengannya.

Tak begitu lama langkah Kizashi berhenti lima langkah dari tempat Inoichi.

Kizashi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan menimang nya.

" Inoichi kita tahu dari mata-mata kita tentang masalah internal di Uzushio.

Kita tahu tentang hubungan menteri Orochimaru dan Madara.

Aku adalah Orochimaru dan pisau ini adalah Naruto "

Tiba-tiba Kizashi langsung menusukkan pisau itu pada elang dihadapanya hingga elang itu mati seketika. Dan pisau itupun langsung dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh Kizashi.

Semua orang kebingungan apa maksud dari sang raja bahwa dia adalah Orochimaru dan pisau itu adalah Naruto.

"Dan elang itu adalah Minato"

"Kita tahu pisau itu dulunya hanyalah sebuah besi berkarat yang tak bernilai, tapi aku memerintahkan seorang pandai besi untuk merubah besi itu menjadi senjata yang hanya aku sajalah yang tahu kelemahannya.

Jadi saat tujuanku untuk membunuh elang ini tercapai pisau itu sudah tak ada gunanya untukku, dan agar tidak ada yang menggunakan pisau tajam itu aku harus menghancurkanya. Dan yang bisa menghancurkannya hanya aku karena hanya aku yang tahu titik lemahnya".

Kizashi kembali ke singgasananya.

Matanya menelusuri setiap orang disana satu persatu hingga mata tajamnya bertemu dengan emerald putrinya yang tampak berkaca.

" Sama seperti Naruto, dia hanyalah alat yang diasah oleh Madara untuk membunuh Minato, Orochimaru ingin menciptakan alat pembunuh yang hanya dia yang bisa menghentikanya, saat Minato mati maka Orochimaru akan membunuh Naruto.

Karena itulah tercipta Naruto Namikaze sebuah mesin pembunuh yang tak tertandingi ".

Mata Kizashi terus menatap putrinya, Kizashi dapat melihat disana mata itu sudah mulai meneteskan air bening, bibirnya sudah mulai bergetar.

" Jadi kita tak perlu repot membunuh Naruto, setelah Orochimaru membunuh Naruto, maka kita akan membunuh Orochimaru dengan alasan dia telah membunuh menantuku, dan dengan alasan itu seluruh hak yang dimiliki oleh Naruto akan diserahkan padaku selaku ayahnya".

 **Greddk...**

Gerbang terbuka dengan lebar, senyum Kizashi tiba-tiba memudar setelah tahu bahwa orang dibalik gerbang itu bukanlah Naruto, melainkan utusannya yang mengirim surat kepada Naruto.

" Maaf yang mulia, tuan Naruto tidak bersedia untuk memenuhi perintah tuan, tuan Naruto juga mengatakan bahwa anda tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur dan memerintahkannya".

Seketika kemarahan itu memenuhi hati Kizashi, "dia pikir dia mampu menghancurkan Uzushio sendirian".gumamnya.

.

xXx

.

Sakura berjalan agak terhunyung, matanya sembab menahan tangis, beberapa kali pelayan berusaha membantunya tapi dengan sangat kasar Sakura menepis tangan yang ingin menyentuh tubuhnya.

Para pelayan bahkan bingung dengan tingkah putri mereka yang sangat aneh, tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat kasar.

Sehingga salah satu pelayan langsung berlari untuk mengadukan keadaan Sakura pada sang ratu.

Sesampainya Sakura dikamarnya sesegera mungkin Sakura melepaskan seluruh atributnya dari tubuh, atribut kerajaan itu terasa berat untuk tubuhnya yang lemah.

Sekarang dirinya hanya menyisakan helaian kain tipis ditubuhnya.

Tangisnya seketika pecah, air mata yang ia tahan semenjak di ruang sidang akhirnya dapat ia buang, Sakura benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa pandangan ayahnya pada Naruto tak ada bedanya dengan para penguasa lain yang menganggap Naruto hanyalah alat.

Sakura pikir ayahnya menganggap Naruto adalah keluarga mengingat Naruto adalah murid Jiraya-sensei yang mana itu adalah antara Naruto dan ayahnya adalah saudara seperguruan.

Tapi Sakura tak percaya bahwa ayahnya juga ingin memanfaatkan Naruto untuk kepentingan dirinya. Bahkan ayahnya memanfaatkan dirinya untuk mengambil harta Naruto.

Apakah ayahnya gila, dia ingin putrinya sendiri menjanda demi kekuasaan.

Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan ayahnya.

"Aku harus pergi, aku akan memberi tahu Naruto tentang siasat ayah kalau mereka hanya memanfaatkan Naruto".

.

xXx

.

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya di sebelah timur memancarkan cahaya di seluruh tempat yang terbuka.

Hamparan pasir diluar kota Uzushio terlihat kering meskipun semalaman hujan deras mengguyur tanah itu berjam-jam.

Dibalik hamparan pasir yang sangat luas dihadapannya Naruto mampu melihat kota Uzushio yang berdiri kokoh disana,

Dengan tubuh yang terhentak-hentak diatas kudanya Naruto menatap tembok kota dengan benci.

Tak begitu lama kuda Naruto berhenti di hamparan pasir dihadapannya. Naruto pun turun dari punggung kuda miliknya untuk meminum air yang ia bawa.

Sekuat apapun dirinya, Naruto sadar dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa, semalaman penuh dia menunggangi kuda hingga pagi tentu saja tubuhnya merasakan lelah yang amat sangat.

Jadi Naruto putuskan bahwa dirinya akan beristirahat di sini, di hamparan pasir bersama terik matahari yang amat panas.

Lagipula Yildirim pasti juga kelelahan setelah semalaman berlari tanpa berhenti.

Naruto duduk diatas kain yang ia gelar diatas pasir menikmati hawa panas khas gurun disekeliling nya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada tubuh Yildirim yang tengah duduk juga, benar-benar posisi yang sangat menyenangkan dan nyaman meskipun panas menyengat kulitnya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto pun tertidur saking penat tubuhnya, tidur yang sangat pulas karena semalaman Naruto tidak tidur sama sekali.

.

.

Saat Matahari mulai muncul saat itulah sang putri kerajaan Konoha terlihat mulai lelah dengan kudanya.

Tubuhnya yang terbalut jubah bertudung merah maroon nampak ringkih dan terhuyung.

Wajahnya yang cantik beberapa kali meneteskan peluh diiringi nafas yang terengah-engah.

Di hamparan pasir yang begitu luas itu kuda putihnya ia hentikan untuk beristirahat, cukup melelahkan berkuda semalaman dengan mata yang terus mengeluarkan airnya.

Tapi bukankah matahari mulai meninggi, jika Sakura berhenti sekarang Sakura tidak akan dapat menemukan apa yang dia cari sekarang, Sakura tidak akan menemukan orang yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia harus pergi meninggalkan istananya yang nyaman.

Sejak tadi malam Sakura telah berusaha mengikuti instingnya untuk menemukan Naruto miliknya dengan berbekal tubuh dan tekad, bahkan tanpa makanan karena Sakura benar-benar marah pada ayahnya sehingga ia kekeh tidak mau memasukkan apapun kedalam perutnya.

Sudah sejauh ini jalan yang telah Sakura tempuh, tapi apa mau dikata tubuh gadis gulali itu merasa tersiksa dengan perjalanan dan suasana luar yang harus dilewatinya.

Tapi tetap saja Sakura berusaha terus memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak mencari, karena instingnya mengatakan Naruto sudah sangat dekat dari dirinya.

Beberapa kali Sakura mengusap kaki kirinya yang terbuka, kaki itu nampak biru dan bengkak,

Beberapa kali pula Sakura meringis merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat pada kakinya, Sakura bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat kakinya terasa sakit seperti ini,

Yang Sakura ingat semalam ada semacam ranting pohon lunak yang jatuh dikaki kirinya.

Belum selesai kesulitan Sakura, tiba-tiba tanah sedikit bergerak dan pasir tampak mulai mengalir, Sakura yang kaget akhirnya melecutkan tali kudanya agar segera menjauh dari tempat dimana pasir tampak bergerak itu.

Tapi terlambat dengan sangat cepat pasir itu menghisap kuda Sakura tanpa memberikan kuda itu kesempatan mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir.

Sakura yang terjatuh langsung berpegangan pada batu yang dapat digapainya, sambil menatap kudanya yang terhisap di pasir bersama seluruh bekal yang ia bawa, seluruh uang dan pakaian miliknya.

Matanya melotot meratapi nasibnya yang sangat buruk, pikirkan saja apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang gadis manja yang serba terpenuhi kebutuhannya di instana, harus berjuang di alam liar.

Tapi belum habis lagi rasa keterkejutan Sakura tiba-tiba muncul seekor mahluk muncul dari pasir ditubuhnya terdapat garis biru abstrak, dan tubuhnya amat sangatlah besar.

Sudah disana mata Sakura semakin melebar dalam hatinya sudah mulai berdoa dan meminta maaf pada ayah dan ibunya karena kabur dari rumah.

Dan sekarang Sakura sudah berpikir disinilah dia akan mati sekarang.

Dengan penuh rasa putus asa Sakura akhirnya menutup matanya berharap dan menantikan apa yang akan Tuhan berikan padanya sekarang.

Monster itu meraung-raung dengan suara kasarnya, terdengar seperti raungan seorang yang tengah mabuk berat.

Saat raungan itu seketika mengencang, Sakura pun juga ikut mengeratkan kelopak matanya tak ingin sama sekali melihat nasib buruknya sekarang.

Tapi bukan rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan, Sakura berpikir setelah raungan keras dan panjang itu mengalun ia akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat.

Tapi ternyata hal itu tak terjadi, Sakura merasakan sebuah energi yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti dan mengikat tubuhnya, seketika tubuhnya langsung tertarik entah kemana karena Sakura bahkan masih takut untuk membuka matanya.

.

.

" Sukaku, apa yang membuatmu berada disini, tidak seharusnya kau berada di tempat ini".

Sakura seketika membelalakan matanya ketika merasakan dekapan erat di perutnya, ya setelah tarikan itu Sakura merasakan bahwa dirinya jatuh pada tubuh yang langsung mendekapnya.

Dan lagi suara itu adalah suara seseorang yang tengah ia cari, suara berat khas yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak ia temui.

Sukaku tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto dengan pasirnya dan tentu saja Sakura yang berada di dekapan Naruto langsung berteriak ketakutan.

Tapi dengan cepat langsung menghindari serangan itu dengan sangat lincah nya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau sedang mabuk jadi bersiaplah untuk pulang".

Naruto langsung merapalkan jurusnya dan menhentakkan tangannya ke tanah, maka keluarlah kurama yang segera merangkul sukaku dan seketika menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Sakura.

.

.

Sakura yang masih berada di dekapan Naruto tetap tak mau bergerak, Sakura terus mengamati wajah tampan dihadapannya, wajahnya semakin tampan rambutnya semakin panjang melewati dagu serta seluruh otot di tubuhnya semakin keras.

Pedang Naruto yang semula dilemparkan ke mata sukaku kembali ke tangan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menatap Sakura yang tengah terpaku pada dirinya.

"Mau kemana kau sendirian". Ujar Naruto tanpa rasa.

Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunannya untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" Aku mencarimu Naruto, jangan membunuh ayahmu... "

"Pulanglah, aku tidak perlu saran dan dirimu disini". Naruto langsung menyela kalimat Sakura, dan segera berpaling untuk pergi menemui yildirim kudanya seraya memasukkan pedang pada sarungnya.

" Tapi Naruto, setelah kau membunuh ayahmu kau akan ganti dibunuh"

Sakura berjalan tertatih mengikuti langkah lebar Naruto yang cepat, dan Sakura terus saja berteriak dibelakang Naruto.

"Naruto kumohon tunggu aku".

" Aku lapar Naru ".

" Aku tidak kuat disini Naru, jangan tinggalkan aku".

Air mata mulai menetes dipipi Sakura, kakinya semakin sakit karena harus mengikuti langkah Naruto.

'Sudah sejauh ini aku tidak boleh menyerah'. Batin Sakura.

Sementara itu Naruto tetap kekeh menulikan pendengarannya, Naruto tidak mau terhasut oleh Sakura, dia tak boleh berubah fikiran hanya karena seorang gadis, memang siapa yang mampu dan berani pada dirinya.

Naruto sama sekali tak ingin melihat kebelakang. Tatapannya tetap menatap tajam pasir dihadapannya.

Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakitnya, Sakura pun akhirnya meraung.

"Atau aku akan mati disini". Seketika Sakura terjatuh diiringi suara isak tangis sesenggukan nya yang terkesan menahan sakit.

Mendengar suara tubuh Sakura yang terjatuh, Naruto seketika terdiam berdiri menahan emosinya.

" Aku tidak mau kau mati, aku sayang padamu ". Ujar Sakura disela isak tangisnya.

Naruto tetap menahan dirinya untuk tidak peduli, Naruto pun kembali ingin melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan Sakura.

Baru ingin melangkahkan kakinya seketika Naruto langsung berbalik dan langsung menghampiri Sakura yang tersimpuh di pasir. Karena satu pekikan kesakitan Sakura.

Naruto sangat merasa sedih ketika ikut bersimpuh didepan Sakura, gadis cantik dihadapannya yang kacau tubuhnya tampak lelah berpeluh, tangannya mencengkram kaki kirinya sembari menangis kesakitan.

Melihat hal itu Naruto langsung menggendong tubuh kecil itu meski, Sakura memberontak meminta untuk dilepaskan.

" Aduh.. Sakit lepaskan aku, biar aku mati kau tak peduli padaku ". Rengek Sakura di gendongan Naruto.

" Sakit biar aku mati, aduh aku tidak mau mati sekarang ".

" Lepaskan".

Naruto terus diam tidak memperdulikan rengekan Sakura dan terus berjalan menuju kudanya.

Sesampainya di tempat Naruto segera ingin menaikkan Sakura sama keatas tubuh yildirim, tapi rontaan Sakura tentu menyulitkan Naruto.

Dan pada akhirnya karena Naruto sudah mulai emosi, Naruto pun langsung membentak Sakura dengan satu kata, dan ciut lah keberanian Sakura bagai kerbau ditusuk hidungnya.

.

xXx

.

Ketika sampai di dalam kota Uzushio, Naruto sesegera mungkin mencari tempat menginap untuk tempat beristirahat dirinya dengan Sakura.

Sementara itu Naruto yang mengendarai kudanya terlihat agak kerepotan dengan tubuh Sakura yang sudah mulai lemas, semenjak tadi Sakura terus menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

Sembari mengendalikan kudanya, Naruto beberapa kali membenarkan posisi Sakura yang seperti akan jatuh ke samping.

Tapi tak begitu lama akhirnya Naruto dengan mudah menemukan tempat menginap dan langsung membawa Sakura kedalam.

Pada akhirnya disinilah Naruto dan Sakura dalam sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar, Sakura yang sangat lemas hanya dapat bersandar pada tembok.

Dan Naruto nampak sibuk dengan racikan herbal yang akan dia gunakan untuk menawarkan racun dikaki Sakura.

Beberapa kali Sakura bertanya pada Naruto, kenapa dengan dirinya dan beberapa pertanyaan lain juga Sakura ajukan pada Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tetap diam dan tetap fokus pada herbal yang ia buat, sebenarnya Naruto tahu bahwa kaki Sakura terkena racun ular yang tidak terlalu berbahaya, tapi nampaknya Naruto masih malas bicara barang sepatah katapun.

Setelah selesai dengan herbal nya Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya mendekati Sakura diranjang dan segera ikut duduk diranjang.

Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto langsung memberikan herbal itu dikaki Sakura lalu dibalut nya kain.

Naruto melihat keluar melewati jendela diruangan kamar itu dilihatnya matahari mulai tenggelam, dan Naruto baru menyadarinya bahwa perjalanannya ke kota begitu sangat lama.

Jadi mengingat hari sudah mulai gelap Naruto segera berdiri dan beranjak dari ranjang, bukan untuk keluar melainkan melucuti pedang dan jubah dari tubuhnya.

Dan yang terakhir Naruto melepas perisai ditangan kanannya sehingga menyisakan helai kain yang menutupi daerah selangkangan sampai ke kakinya saja.

Dan hari ini pula Naruto putuskan untuk menunda kunjungannya dirinya ke istana Uzushio.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang nampak lesu meskipun tidak separah sebelumnya.

"Buka jubahmu". Perintah Naruto mutlak pada Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat mata Naruto pun segera mengangguk dan melepas jubahnya.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto nampak sedikit terpesona dengan gadis dihadapannya, dengan tubuh lemah dan kain tipis menutupi tubuhnya serta keringat yang membuat kain itu agak sedikit basah, mengakibatkan mata Naruto dapat melihat lekuk tubuh indah gadis dihadapannya.

Tetapi Naruto segera membuang fikiran anehnya, dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain kecuali balas dendam.

Jadi tanpa menghiraukan godaan dihadapannya Naruto segera membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sakura. Naruto kembali menghela nafas lalu memiringkan tubuh membelakangi Sakura. Untuk segera menutup matanya.

"Naruto". Ujar Sakura sembari menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Kainnya agak sedikit merendah sehingga menampilkan belahan dadanya.

Naruto tetap memejamkan matanya meskipun dia tetap ingin mendengar suara merdu itu di telinganya.

" Berbalik lah Naru, aku ingin bicara padamu ".

Mendapat permintaan manja itu Naruto pun akhirnya luluh dan membalikkan badannya.

Didepan wajah Naruto sekarang adalah kain Sakura yang melambai mengusap wajahnya, aroma wanginya membuat fikiran Naruto kembali tenang.

" Apa yang ingin kau katakan? ". Ujar Naruto masih dengan nada dingin. Sembari menutup mata dan menghirup dalam wangi aroma menenangkan miliknya.

Sakura beringsut ke kasur memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring menghadap Naruto, sangat dekat mereka hingga satu sama lain dapat saling merasakan nafas masing-masing.

Tangan Naruto yang semula berada didepan kini tertindih oleh dada Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar, dan bahkan Naruto terlihat tidak memiliki niat untuk memindahkan tangannya.

" Aku mohon kau mengurungkan niatmu untuk balas dendam Naru ". Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menyibak rambut Naruto memperlihatkan Rinnegan ungu Naruto.

Sementara Naruto nampak diam dan sama sekali tak terganggu dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan, padahal itu sudah sangat lancang, bahkan Naruto terlihat menikmati apa yang Sakura lakukan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sekarang bersama mereka dan menginginkan kematianku juga".

Sekarang Sakura bingung, kesannya dirinya adalah tersangka disini.

"Tidak,... Aku tidak mau kau mati, aku sangat menyayangimu, karena itu jangan mencarimu, jadi kenapa kau malah menuduhku seakan-akan aku adalah alat mereka". Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

Sakura terlalu takut untuk bicara tinggi pada Naruto, karena itu ia memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya daripada melewati batas.

Tubuhnya bergetar dan menangis, sejak tadi pagi Sakura mencoba menjelaskan rencana ayahnya Orochimaru serta Madara tentang dirinya.

Tapi Naruto tidak pernah meresponnya. Bahkan saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa Madara itu hanyalah suruhan Orochimaru untuk membuat Naruto sebagai boneka pembunuh, Naruto benar-benar emosi dan membentak Sakura sangat keras.

Dan Sakura masih sangat takut saat ini.

Melihat Sakura membelakangi dirinya Naruto merasakan ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hatinya.

Naruto kemudian mendekati Sakura dan mendekapnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak sengaja membentakmu, saat itu kau menyinggung ayahku. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasa tidak memiliki kasih sayang, dan ketika seseorang yang menyayangimu dengan tulus dibicarakan hal buruknya pasti semua orang akan emosi jika ada dalam situasi seperti itu, begitu juga aku Sakura ".

Sakura mengusap air matanya.

" Kumohon Sakura, setelah semua orang yang aku sayangi mati satu per satu aku bingung dan aku mulai benci pada Tuhan, setiap kasih sayang yang hilang itu menjadi alasan ku semakin benci pada Tuhan, aku tidak mau kasih sayang palsu lagi dai Tuhan. karena itu aku berpikir kau adalah.. Kau.. ".

" Aku adalah alat Tuhan untuk memberi penderitaan dengan memberimu kasih sayang palsu". Sakura menyahut dengan agak sinis.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menyesap aroma leher Sakura, hidungnya mulai menyibak belakang telinga Sakura.

"Bukan begitu sayang, aku hanya tidak ingin terganggu oleh apapun sebelum tujuanku tercapai, dan setelah melihatmu kembali dirimu setelah bertahun-tahun aku merasakan bahwa hatiku tidak mengizinkan ku untuk berperang tanpa izinmu. Karena itu tolong berikan aku izin, aku berjanji akan kembali ".

Sakura segera tersenyum dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

" Baiklah aku akan memberimu izin dengan satu syarat " Ujar Sakura seraya menyentuh hidung Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sakura.

"Apa itu? ".

" Aku ingin menikah denganmu malam ini juga".

Naruto tersenyum.

.-TBC-.

.

.

Note:

Kira-kira percintaan gimana ya gaes saya bingung.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk sekedar membuka laman fanfic saya. Terima kasih buat yang like fic saya . Terima kasih yang follow. Terima kasih yang flame .dan terima kasih yang memberi review bagus.

.

Mohon review senior. kalo masih ada ketidak nyamanan membaca mohon review nya.

Setiap jejak anda di hal ini sangat berharga untuk saya.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

REVIEWS.

...


End file.
